Aeris Evans and The Memory of Tom Riddle
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Aeris starts out her third year in Hogwarts when hell is about to break lose as an ancient evil awakens and sends Earth on it's death march. The demon, Lilith, teams up with darkness and takes over Tom Riddle's galaxy, sending the Ministry into total chaos. Death strikes Hogwarts as one of Aeris's friends is about to lose their life as a sacrifice ritual. Can she stop Lilith?
1. Chapter 1: An Escape

_Chapter 1_

_A Escape_

Azkaban was a terrible and cold dark place for the prisoners. To the guards it was like a Christmas feast since they fed on the humans happiness. Most of the time people went insane. Their was one person who didn't go insane. Sirius Black. He sat curled up in a ball in a small corner in his cell thinking and mumbling to himself for the past 12 years he was like that everyday when the guards came in. He killed 13 people with a single curse and was said to be on the side of the Dark Lord. The guards thought he was crazy and really didn't feed on him since he really didn't start to go mad like the others.

It was a stormy day when the Minister of Magic went to visit Azkaban. He hated this place more then anyone could imagine and tried to avoid all the guards but they were everywhere.

"Soulless creatures." Fudge mumbled to himself. He took out the Daily Prophet and started to read the article about a man who was sent to Azkaban for stealing enchanted objects and gold from a store in Ireland. He walked and read and came close to tripping down the stairs twice. When he got to the most secure part of the prison he shivered. All the mass murderers and the Dark Lord's servants were held here. He turned to see one of the guards looking down at him.

"If you even touch me I'll send your ass straight to hell." Fudge said taking out his wand. The guard drew back and opened the door. Fudge walked through until he caught sight of bushy curly hair.

"Ah Mrs. Belletrix Lestrangre." Fudge said. Belletrix eyes darted over to him and she sneered.

"Still working as Minster Fudge? Better be on your toes." Belletrix said.

"HE WON'T COME BACK!" Fudge yelled and slammed his walking stick on her jail door. Belletrix didn't even wince and just grinned.

"Spend your time here with the "Heir" Fudge. He hasn't had any visitors since Dumbledore came last year. He'll miss you Fudge." Fudge sniffed and turned from her and walked down noticing other prisoners he put in here. Belletrix's husband, Greyback, and among many other of the Dark Lord's servants. He walked until he saw a man sitting in the corner looking out the window.

"Sirius Black?" Fudge said.

"Hello Fudge." The man said. He stood up and walked over to the jail door eying Fudge.

"Your not insane?" Fudge asked him.

"Certainly not. They don't come around these parts since most of us don't have happy thoughts. I want to ask if Harry Potter is alright."

"Harry Potter? Well ah yes he's fine. His twin sister Aeris is as well."

"She won't be soon. The Dark Lord-"

"DON'T SAY HE'S COMING BACK. HE ISN'T."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say the Dark Lord placed a spell on her but it's not dangerous."

"Really? How do you know this?"

"Belletrix was talking in her sleep two years ago. Aeris Evans... I don't fully remember her. She was the mysterious baby that was always as Lily put, thinking."

"Well Aeris is having a great time at Hogwarts. Top grades with her other friend, and she has a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sirius Black asked him.

"Well yes. Fred Weasley. Supposedly their the new school sweethearts. It's too early to say but I met them once when they were shopping and they do indeed seem like a good match." Fudge said and sat on the stone bench next to the cell.

"Molly's kid correct?"

"Yes."

"Well it's great that Fred found someone. Now the Weasley will probably be in the Prophet more."

"Ah Black they were just in the paper about a week ago. Here I thought I could give it to you." Fudge said and searched his coat pocket and pulled out a worn paper and handed it to Sirius. Sirius read the cover and looked up at Fudge.

"They went on a trip?"

"Indeed. To Egypt to visit Bill."

"Odd thing to do. Ah look Ron. I remember him. My Molly grew plump. Arthur lost some hair and Percy looks like a smart kid. The twins. Still can't tell them apart. Who's this girl?"

"Ginny Weasley. She's 12."

"Ah that's good."

"Well Black it was nice chatting with you. Keep the paper but I'm off." Fudge said and turned away from Black.

"Goodbye Minister."

Fudge walked out of Azkaban in one piece but had the chills for probably months to come. He got on his boat that was waiting for him and he vowed to never step in there again.

_Sirius_

That cruel nasty slimy monster. How dare he hide away like that. HOW DARE HE. After all we did for him he just tells off James and Lily and gets away from it. He even put me in here for a crime he committed. Old Peter Pettigrew was in the Daily Prophet in the hands of a family who didn't deserve this kind of dark magic in their house let alone their life. I could tell it was him since he was missing a toe but this was just horrible to imagine that monster living with Molly's family. The Weasley family was full of life and happy people. Arthur was the life of the party whenever James hosted one. Molly's cooking was the best out of anyone. The twins were jokers but excellent at flying. They were just little kids as Dumbledore told me last year, that took Charlie and Bill's broom and started to practice. They were just two when I saw them last. Percy was seven and already starting to read, and Bill and Charlie were already in school. Quickly looking through the paper I saw the headlines reading about Fred Weasley and Aeris Evans.

"So it's true then." I mumbled. They celebrate nine months in June. It was the second week in July and this paper came out last week. So the Weasley's were still in Egypt. If Aeris and Fred were dating why was not with them in the photo? Hmm must not like photos. I looked down at the caption and read that all the Weasley kids except Bill were attending Hogwarts. That's it. Hogwarts is where I can get Peter back. I can kill him there and run off to freedom. Escaping this place though is going to be pretty hard though.

It was two weeks later when I finally finished making plans and started to put it in action. It was pretty simple really. Everyday the guards will bring in food so I'll slip out then. I took one last look at the paper and smiled. Harry's birthday is just a few days from now. If anything I'll send him a birthday gift. Aeris too. A diamond necklace. Lily loved those. Their was a tap on the door and I quickly transformed into a dog and hid in the dark corner nearest to the jail door. A guard glided in with a tray in his hand and I slipped out the door and through the jail bars. I didn't know how to get out but I knew the guards couldn't see that I was the mass prisoner who escaped. If they feed off me it'll just be dog happiness. I walked up the steps until I saw a familiar place. A large door that had two guards on either side of it. The way out. A alarm went off and the guards quickly flew up and out the window to see what was going on. Making a daring move I pulled the rope and the door opened slightly. I ran through just in time and saw the moon shining down on the water. I jumped into the water and swam not turning around once to see what the guards were doing. I escaped. I was the first person to ever escape.

Somewhere far off a girl and her sweetheart were exiting the opera when Black made his daring escape.


	2. Chapter 2: The Burrow

_Chapter 2_

_The Burrow_

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you!" Mrs. Weasley said. She shook my hand and showed me into the kitchen.

"Have a seat Aeris. Oh Fred be careful with her dress! It's expensive!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred after he accidentally stepped on it.

I bet you probably know by know but I went to see the opera with Fred just a few hours ago. Really I can't explain it. It was beautiful, sad, and amazing. Fred couldn't go alone so he brought Oliver Wood, the world's craziest kid that's obsessed with Quidditch. Oliver enjoyed it as well but he left after the opera since he hasn't gone school shopping yet.

"Did you guys have fun?" Mr. Weasley asked sitting down at the table.

"Sure did!" Fred said.

"That's good. See?" Mrs. Weasley said and slapped Mr. Weasley arm. "Are kids like that mushy stuff!"

"Operas aren't mushy." I said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted my head.

"Next week I think we should go school shopping. I'm sure you and George need new robes." Mrs. Weasley said cutting up a slice of cake.

"Ron needs a new wand." Mr. Weasley said. Fred coughed and giggled.

"Fred it isn't funny. I can't believe he used that wand the whole year. He could have killed someone." Mrs. Weasley said. She gave us all a piece of chocolate cake and sat down in the chair next to me.

"So Aeris I heard you two are dating. Oh it's so sweet to see you two as a adorable couple." Mrs. Weasley said and put a hand on her heart.

"Yes just splendid that our son is dating famous Aeris Evans!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Dad!" Fred said. The kitchen grew silent as a bunch of running feet was heard pounding down the stairs and one by one Percy, Hermione, Ginny, George, Ron, and Lee appeared in the kitchen.

"AERIS!" They all chanted. I got up and gave each of them a hug.

"Must of heard right?" Percy asked looking proud.

"Your head boy! Congrats!" I said.

"Hey everyone off to bed! We have a busy day tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Busy?" Ron asked.

"Were going to have a little backyard party. I'm sure Lee has sent out the letters to everyone?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yep! Seamus and Dean are coming at three, Neville at four, Then Oliver, Lavender, and Colin at six." Lee said and gave a thumbs up.

"What about Harry?" I asked.

"Oh Harry... Ah... Were going to give him some alone time." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes! He needs to spend time with his family." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Besides at least we'll see him next week." Percy said.

"Fine Fine. Now off to bed! Aeris, Fred can give you the grand tour of you house. You'll stay in Ginny's room though." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mom can we show her around too?" George asked pointing at himself and Lee.

"Fred doesn't need help from you too!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mom... What if Fred does something bad?" Lee said.

"LEE YOU SICKO!" Percy yelled.

"I'M JUST SAYING!"

"Bed Lee!" Mrs. Weasley pointed at the stairs. Lee mumbled something and went up to Fred and George's room.

"Mother I will clear off the table." Percy said and started to pick up plates and forks.

"Thank You. You two bed as well."

"Mom were not tired. Besides we want to hear about Disney World!" Ginny said and gave her mom a mean look.

"Well you can hear about it tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Here I'll show you around the house." Fred said and we both walked into the small but cozy living room.

"No one really goes in here." Fred said and we both walked up the stairs to the first floor.

"This is the parents' floor and the bathroom. Bathroom on the left." Fred said and we walked up to the second floor.

"This place is all out of shape." I found myself saying. Fred just laughed.

"Well we love this place. Anyway this is Ginny's and also mine and George's floor. Ginny's room is the one with the pink door."

"Kinda figured."

We walked up to the third floor and a vase was smashed on the floor as a rat was panicking and ran into a dark room.

"Scabbers. He must have seen a spider. Well this is Percy's and Bill's floor but this room is just for storage now since Bill isn't here. It used to be Charlie's but he's long gone. So Percy is normally locked up in his room doing research for his job that he wants. Don't bother him unless you want a screaming attack. The floor above is just Ron's. Not much you need to see."

Percy walked up the stairs and yawned.

"Goodnight everyone." Percy said and closed his door.

"See?" Fred said. We both walked down to the second floor.

"Aeris! Your trunk was at the front door." Ginny said.

"Looks like he actually came by to drop it off." Fred whispered.

"No they sent it. Please do you think they would come over?" I whispered back.

"Oh please Aeris talk to him tomorrow! You had all day to talk to him!" Hermione said and pulled on my arm. Fred waved goodnight and opened his door to get attack by Lee.

"You didn't do anything? AERIS NEEDS TO LIVE!"

Hermione shut the door and turned towards us.

"Well we better get some rest if we have a party tomorrow." Hermione said and sat on a small bed.

"Oh Aeris this one is yours. Here I'll help unzip the dress." Ginny said. After I got on my pj's and put the dress in the living room I fell asleep to the silent summer's night.

The next day was crazy beyond doubt. The boys were asked to degnome the garden and set up the tent for the party. Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and I started to bake the cakes and cookies.

"This place smells like Honey dukes." Lee said coming in and looked at the cookie plate.

"Touch one and I'll hex you." Hermione said. Lee stepped back and sat at the table.

"I'm starving!" Fred said coming in and sitting next to Lee.

"Well dear we made turkey and cheese sandwiches." Mrs. Weasley said and put on the table a plate full of sandwiches. Fred and Lee grabbed one and took a bite. "You two girls. Have something to eat then we'll put frosting on the cake."

"Frosting? Can we help?" Lee asked. I grabbed a sandwich and sat next to Fred.

"No because you'll eat all the frosting." Hermione said. Lee groaned.

"I don't want to set up outside. It's to much work."

"Then you can put the strawberries on the cake." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes! Can Fred help?"

"Only if he wants to."

"Sweet!"

After a quick ten minute lunch we went back to work and started to decorate the cake in white frosting and handed it to Lee and Fred who added Strawberries and tiny edible pearls. At three o' clock their was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door to see a small ginning kid and a tall dark kid.

"Seamus and Dean correct?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Certainly madame." Seamus said and bowed.

"Oh my!"

"Seamus stop acting like a git and get a move on." Dean said. All three of them stepped into the kitchen.

"Guys!" Lee said.

"Why are you putting strawberries on a cake?" Dean asked looking at Fred and Lee.

"I rather do this then set up plates outside." Lee said.

"Actually he rather eat the cake then do both jobs but he's closer to the cake in this job." Seamus pointed out. Lee threw a strawberry at him.

"So anyway I want to know how the love birds are doing." Seamus said. This time Fred threw the empty frosting bowl at him.

"Seamus I suggest you be quiet or they'll starting throwing tables and chairs at you." Ron said coming back from outside. "You two though are lazy. We've been done for hours."

"Ah we like this job better." Fred said putting a strawberry on one of the cakes. Ron shrugged and went upstairs. Seamus and Dean grabbed one of the leftover sandwiches and sat down at the table.

"What time are the others coming?" Dean asked.

"Neville at four and the rest at six." Lee said.

"I brought your gift Aeris." Seamus said and patted his jean pocket.

"Me too!" Dean yelled.

"You know I got yours." Lee said and pointed up.

"Hey you both have one more cake! Hurry up!" Ginny said giving Lee a dirty look.

"Well all of you go wash up. I'll finish this." Mrs. Weasley said and shooed us out of the kitchen.

"Boys get bathroom first." Lee said.

"We'll race!" Ginny said. Just then everyone stormed up the stairs and Hermione got there first.

"Girls first!" Hermione shouted. Hermione waited by the door while Ginny and I went upstairs to grab her makeup bag and our toothbrushes.

"Why aren't you guys wearing makeup?" Hermione asked as she was putting on some blush.

"I'm too young." Ginny said.

"I really don't like makeup." I told them. I quickly brushed my teeth and went upstairs into Ginny's room. I looked through my trunk to see Draco left me my birthday gift and Mrs. Malfoy left a pretty top. It was a white sparkly one with a A and a E on the back. Mr. Malfoy also left... -sigh- a McDonald's chicken nugget. I put the top on and threw on a pair of jeans.

"Aeris! Hurry up! Lee is going to break down the door!" I heard George say behind the door. I grabbed the Chicken Nugget and opened the door to see Lee about to run into the door.

"Oh hey." Lee said. Dean and Seamus were laughing as hard as they could while Neville came up the stairs.

"Hey guys. Sorry I came at five. My gran was putting on her makeup and didn't know what to wear." Neville said.

"Your Gran is here?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley invited her too."

"Damn." Lee said and walked down the stairs. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and Lee whistled.

"Ron will love that look Hermione." Lee said. She blushed and went up Ginny's room. Lee banged on the bathroom door.

"Ginny!"

"I'm going to the bathroom!"

Lee sighed and went down to the first floor. In the kitchen was a old lady wearing a purple dress with matching high heels and was wearing a purple hat with a fox on it.

"Ah Aeris Evans!" The lady said.

"Nice to meet you!" I told her.

"Please call me Gran." She said and shook my hand. The boys went outside to watch Mr. Weasley look at a muggle toy called a Frisbee.

"Alright so the cakes are done and the turkey is cooling off. That leaves the potatoes to finish cooking." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked in wearing a green dress.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Well I uh have a extra food idea for the dinner." I told her.

"Really what is it?"

I showed her the chicken nugget.

"What is that?" Mrs. Weasley said grabbing it.

"A muggle food."

"Well I guess I can try." Mrs. Weasley said and put the chicken nugget on the table. She took out her wand and a yellow light shot out and hit the nugget. The nugget suddenly became 2 nuggets then 12 and so forth. After 200 chicken nuggets were on the table Mrs. Weasley grabbed one and took a bite.

"These are pretty good!"

She took some bowls and threw them inside.

"Is this the Weasley place?" We heard a voice by the front door.

"LAVENDER!" I yelled and opened the door to get attacked by my best friend.

"Aeris!" Lavender yelled. We both went into the backyard to see Fred and George grabbing bugs and putting them in a jar.

"Lavender!" Hermione said and hugged her as well. Oliver and Colin stepped outside and Oliver ran over to Fred and George.

"You practiced right?"

"Of course Wood." Fred said.

"Hey Aeris! Long time no see! I read about you in the paper last month. Wow ten months! That must be a pretty good relationship!" Colin said and walked over to us.

"Hey Colin. Nice to see you." Lavender said.

"Lavender! I got a new camera and I'm ready to take pictures!" Colin smiled.

"Dinner you lot!" Mrs. Weasley said and we all sat down at the long table.

The food was mostly stuff that Hogwarts had. Turkey, potatoes, bread, and corn. Now after the chicken (Fred loved it) Mrs. Weasley took out the cakes.

"Simply yummy!" Colin said after he finished his third piece of cake. Lee and Fred were on their fifth and still going.

"Pigs." Percy muttered watching Fred and Lee.

"Oh come now Percy. Their growing boys!" Mr. Weasley said and slapped Percy on the shoulder.

"We should have a dance! I brought my fiddle!" Colin piped out. After a few sures and okays Colin ran inside and came back with a instrument that looked like a violin but smaller.

"Wow that is a pretty cool instrument." Mr. Weasley said.

"It's a muggle thing. They use it to play for fast Celtic dances. See?" Colin started to play and Mr. Weasley clapped his hands to the rhythm.

"Your pretty good Creevy." Oliver said.

"Well my dad taught me." Colin said.

"Well go out into the open space if you want to dance." Mrs. Weasley said. All the teenagers stood up and walked to the open space in the backyard.

"Wait we need drums and some other instruments." Percy snapped.

"No problem!" Mr. Weasley said and flicked his wand. A bunch of instruments appeared.

"Find a partner!" Colin said. Hermione grabbed Seamus's hand while Lavender held Dean's. I grabbed Fred's and Lee grabbed Oliver's, as Ginny held Ron's. George, and Percy sat out and watched.

"Now it's pretty fast. If you lose your step you pretty much fall over. Last one standing wins!" Colin squeaked. He started to play as the enchanted instruments followed. Colin was right. It was pretty fast. I fell like I was going to fall over any second but Fred was a pretty good dancer. Lee and Oliver fell over after Oliver lost step and tripped Lee. Next Lavender and Dean then Ron and Ginny after the couples crashed into each other.

"Well I knew Seamus would be last. He's good at Irish step." Fred said. I looked over at Seamus who was doing a little jig. Colin was playing faster and Fred was getting better and better as the steps were leaving blurs in my head. It was all of a sudden when Hermione lost her balance and toppled over with Seamus falling down with her. Seamus landed on his butt and Colin stopped playing.

"Winner!" Colin yelled and pointed at us.

"See? The love bird's got skills." Seamus said.

After almost two hours of dancing with every guy I sat on the grass panting. The skies were clear and their was a a soft breeze.

"Pretty fun summer huh?" A voice said. I nodded my head and smiled as a Tom Riddle appeared and sat down.

Tom Riddle was a memory that I met in my second year. He saved himself by putting a piece of paper from his diary in my locket so he'll never die. Now he pops up whenever he wants and no one can see or hear him except me.

"Your group of buddies are pretty good at this dancing." Tom said watching Fred and George spin around while people were laughing. Tom vanished and Percy sat next to me.

"Shall we?" Percy asked and held out his hand. I smiled and grabbed it. Tonight was the best summer's night I ever had.

Just then a man came in through the garden gate and looked around. Mr. Weasley knocked his water glass over and coughed.

"Minister! Please come in!" Mr. Weasley said. The Minister smiled at everyone and took a seat next to Mrs. Weasley.

"I have good news and bad news Arthur." The Minister said. Everyone stopped whispering to hear him. "You see the good news is Harry is away from that awful muggle house. He ran away actually."

"Ran away?" Mrs. Weasley said looking puzzled.

"Yes. He blew up his aunt. Not to worry she's okay and we put a memory charm on her."

"Where is Harry?" I said walking across to the table.

"Miss Evans! Please to meet. I'm Fudge. Anyway he's at the Leaky Caldron and I suggest giving him some space. He's a bad summer."

"We'll leave him alone Minister." Mr. Weasley said. Fudge took a sip of water and cleared his throat.

"Yes the bad news is someone broke out of Azkaban for the first time ever!"

Mrs. Weasley gasped and Percy grew pale.

"Molly please! We have him back soon." Fudge said patting Mrs. Weasley.

"Who was he?" Percy asked Fudge.

"Why no other then Sirius Black himself!"

Mrs. Weasley started to cry and Gran grabbed the end of the table so she won't fall out of her chair. I was confused. Who was this guy?

"Um who is he?" I asked Fudge.

"Why Aeris he's a man that's killed thirteen people in a single curse!" Fudge said not looking mad at her for not knowing who the man was. Arthur didn't look worried or upset. He actually looked kinda happy.

"Black sure did have a taste of dare in his blood." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes but when we catch him the guards will put the kiss on him."

"The kiss?" Seamus asked.

"Oh it's worse then death Mr. Finnigan. Your whole soul is sucked out of your body." Fudge said with a look of horror on his face. He stood up. "I must leave now. I have to warn the Prophet and the muggle Minister. Goodnight to all of you!" Fudge vanished and left people looking horrified, confused and close to tears.

"Alright. Lavender you mom said you were spending the night. Dean and Seamus you can as well. Colin, Oliver you both can stay in the living room. Neville I'm sure your Gran would want you to go home with her." Mrs. Weasley said and started to collect dirty dishes.

"Oh he can stay if he wants to." Gran said.

"I want to!" Neville said.

"Well Seamus, Dean, Neville and I can stay in my room." Ron said.

"Great! Oliver you can stay in Percy's room, Lavender in Ginny's room and Colin go with Ron too." Mrs. Weasley said. We all walked up into our rooms and Lavender sat on the floor.

"I can't believe he escaped." Lavender said.

"I never met him but I heard of him. He used to be good friends with my mom and dad." Ginny said looking out the window.

"I just hope Harry is okay." Hermione was unpacking her trunk looking for a extra pillow for Lavender.

"Well lets all get some rest and maybe we'll hear more about the escape." I said and we all went to bed and didn't bother putting our pj's on. This year was going to be filled with surprises again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cloaked Demon

_Chapter 3_

_The Cloaked Demon_

Seamus and Dean stayed at the Burrow for a couple of days until Mrs. Thomas was getting cranky about not having her son at home. Lee stayed for the rest of the summer while Wood, Neville, and Colin left the next day after the party. Lavender stayed for three days since her parents went on a trip to France. A day after the party Mr. Weasley got a note saying Harry was at the Leaky Cauldron after he ran away from the Durselys because he blew up his aunt. The week after that the whole family went school shopping at Diagon Alley. Hermione got a cat named Crookshanks while Fred got Ginny, and I new charms for our bracelets. That night we all went to a muggle place called a movie theater and watched a movie called _The Lion King_. Lee and Fred walked out singing Hakuna Matata until Ron got so annoyed and threw his Defense Against the Dark Arts book at Fred. Now today was the day we left for school and man I was glad today came.

"Oh Harry hurry! The train is going to leave in ten minutes!" Mrs. Weasley said counting the kids going through the wall to platform nine and three quarters. After we made it through I gave my trunk to the conductor and set Lynn who flew off to the direction of Hogwarts.

"You just let her go?" A voice said. I turned to see Mr. Malfoy watching Lynn fly into the clouds.

"Yeah she likes flying there." I said. Mr. Malfoy handed me a blue box that was probably filled with Mrs. Malfoy's homemade cakes and cookies for the trip.

"Write to us okay? I hear your not spending the summer with us next year anyway." Mrs. Malfoy said coming back from saying goodbye to Draco.

"Yeah Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wants me to spend it with Fred and the others."

"Yes we heard about your little boyfriend." Mr. Malfoy said stiffly.

"Lucius please." Mrs. Malfoy said grabbing Mr. Malfoy's arm.

"Hmph well we'll see you maybe Aeris. Have a good school year." Mr. Malfoy said and walked away with his wife. Mrs. Malfoy waved and started to talk quietly to Mr. Malfoy.

"ALL ABOARD!" The Conductor shouted. I quickly got on and went to find my seat with Fred, George, Lee, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender.

"How the hell can we fit everyone?" Lee asked looking at Seamus.

"Ah it's okay. I have to go talk to Hermione anyway." Lavender said and left the compartment. I took her seat and took the newspaper from Fred.

"Nothing in there today." Fred said grabbing it back. I smiled and set my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm behind me and watched Lee and George set up another firework to set off in the Slytherin car.

"AWWWW!" Seamus yelled and pretended to take a picture of Fred and I. Fred threw the paper at him and saw Harry's figure by the door and opened it.

"Hey guys." Harry smiled.

"HARRY!" Lee shouted.

"How was summer?" Dean asked.

"Besides the fact that I blew up my aunt like a balloon nothing much really. So how was the opera you two?" Harry asked and made a heart with his hands.

"It was fine." I said and slapped his hand. Harry just smiled and took the box of Mrs. Malfoy's cakes and took out a cookie. Lee looked at the box then Harry, then the box again.

"You have cookies?" Lee asked looking at the box. Harry looked at Lee then at me and pointed at him.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked.

"Just give him the damn cookie box." Fred said. Harry gave Lee the box and Lee opened it and took four cookies.

"Uh Aeris can I talk to you?" Harry asked and left the compartment. Fred looked at me confused but let me go with Harry. Once I stepped outside into the main hall Harry hugged me and laughed.

"I couldn't write to you at all this summer. I'm sorry Aeris." Harry said.

"Hey it's okay. I was so busy this year." I told Harry.

"Wow September ninth is coming pretty fast huh?" Harry winked. September ninth was the day Fred and I became a official couple after he asked in the Common Room that night and after I said yes George and Seamus threw a little party.

"Actually it is coming fast."

"Well this summer was too long for me so when I looked at the birthday cards and the letter from Ron telling me about you two I thought it was amazing that your still with him. I thought you would dump him for Lee or Seamus." Harry said and started laughing.

"Not to burst your bubble but Lee and I don't have much in common and Seamus is too annoying for me."

"Well I'm actually happy with Fred, Harry."

"I know. He really does like you."

"I know. He tells me everyday."

"Well thanks for ruining my day." Harry joked.

"Oh yeah no problem." I laughed.

"Why can't you come with me for the summer?" Harry asked. "Dudley will be so busy gawking over you and not have time to beat me up."

"Dumbledore doesn't allow it. Who's Dudley?"

"Our cousin. I live with my or should I say our aunt and uncle."

"I never met them."

"Your luckey then. These guys are nasty. I can't even use magic. They hate anything to do with magic or our parents. Besides they might like you. They hate me."

"What makes you think they will like me?"

"Because the neighbors will talk about you."

"What? Why?"

"Because well your kinda pretty. The neighbors will be surprised that the Dersley's have a girl like you living with them for a few weeks. Dudley will fall for you believe me."

"I believe you. Ron said he's a piggy kid that is always bullying you."

"Yep and he's afraid of my wand. Ha."

"Maybe I should meet these guys."

"Why would you want to? I mean these guys are nasty."

"So? Their family. Besides I bet they would like to meet me."

"Well your right. I mean Petunia is your godmother and she gets all choked up when she hears your name. You were in the muggle news last month."

"I was? What for?"

"Most elegant dress. When you went to the opera so did a few muggle celebs and camera crew caught you and Fred walking in. You were voted most elegant by the news reporters. That dress was just breath taking as some of the neighbors told Petunia. So she got a little upset that she never met you and said you look just like her sister. She's happy that your not like me. Vernon though doesn't care."

"Wow. I was on TV!"

"It's not that grand Aeris."

"Hey! Are we going to the lunch train for something to eat?" Seamus asked poking his head out from the compartment door opening.

"Sure." Harry said. Fred, George, Lee, Dean, and Seamus walked out and got Neville, Lavender, Oliver, Hermione, Ron, and Colin from the other compartments. We all snagged a long table in the lunch train car and had sweets and sandwiches with glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah a teacher is sleeping in our compartment but he isn't bothering us." Ron said talking to Oliver.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is on the train?" Lavender asked.

"I would expect him at the school already or something like that." Colin said taking a bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hmm well he's all bandage up and mangled." Ron said.

"Ron! Honestly!" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" Ron said grabbing his bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Well he isn't that bad." Hermione told him.

After a half hour of Ron and Hermione fighting about the teacher then the Monster Book of Monsters that the third years got we all went back to our compartments. It was said to give everyone problems because it was biting people but mine just slept all day and only attacked whenever Ron was near him.

"Well see you guys later." Harry said and went inside his compartment with Ron and Hermione.

"Hmm how about we set off the firework Lee?" George asked. Lee grinned and grabbed the firecracker from our compartment.

"Let's do it!" Lee said and both of them walked to the Slytherin train car. I sat inside the compartment next to Fred when Seamus took his hand right off the window.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

"The glass is freezing cold!" Seamus said. Just then the lights flickered on and off until they shut off completely and we all sat in the dark. Lee and George came back looking pale and scared as ever.

"Their is something outside." Lee said sitting next to Dean. Dean touched the window and pulled his hand back.

"Damn! That's freezing!" Dean said. I started to see my breath and Fred hugged me. Outside the compartment door we all saw a shadow of what looked like a cloaked person stop in front of our door.

"Oh hell no don't come in." Lee whispered. George took out his wand and tapped the doorknob. The doorknob turned and everyone held their breath. Seamus said a silent prayer and Dean started biting his nails. I nuzzled into Fred's neck getting ready for what was to come. The door never opened.

"Yes! The charm work!" George whispered and grinned. Lee opened his eyes.

"What did you do?" Lee whispered.

"I used a sticking charm. The door won't open unless you use the unlock charm. Whatever it is it can't open the door. I think I know what it is." George said as the thing floated away from the door.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"A Dementor." Lee said and grabbed a cookie from the box. The whole comparment gasped and Fred quickly grabbed the newspaper. He scanned it until he found what he was looking for and he gave the paper to Lee.

"Dementors create a scare in Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts in search of Black." Lee read the headline.

"They must think Black is hiding in the train." Fred said. All of a sudden their was a scream outside and everyone held their breath again.

"Oh god." Seamus wailed.

"That was Ginny." Lee said. George took the charm off the doorknob and opened the door. Harry's compartment door was opened and their was a blast of blue and white light and a Dementor shot out of the compartment.

"DUCK!" George yelled and Fred grabbed him by the back of the shirt before the Dementor banged into his brother. George fell backwards and the Dementor flew off the train. The lights went back on and the air once again became normal instead of cold and lifeless.

"Ginny?" Fred asked as Ginny stopped right in front of our compartment door. Ginny looked pale and shook her head.

"Harry was attacked." She said. I ran out of the compartment and into Harry's to see Harry on the floor knocked out while a older man was breaking a huge chocolate bar.

"Aeris! That thing attacked Harry!" Hermione said sobbing.

"It was a Dementor wasn't it?" I asked the man. The man stood up and nodded.

"Yes. It was taking all the happy thoughts from Harry or was trying to but I stopped it. Those monsters feed on happy memories. It's best to not encounter with them." The man said. I looked up to see a suitcase that was tied closed and the name R. Lupin on it.

"Your Professor Lupin the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher huh?" I asked.

"Your Aeris Evans. Harry's twin sister and the most elegant dressed to the muggles aren't you?" Lupin asked showing a small smile. I shook his hand.

"Dumbledore told me about you. Said something about you being one of my dad's best friends."

"Yes well that was a long time ago."

"So? You still were. I know all of his friends since Dumbledore told me. Believe me I would be hiding him too." I said trying to see if Lupin would understand. Everyone gave me a confused look except Lupin who just shook his head and gave another small smile.

"Dumbledore gossips too much but I'm sure you would do that too. Do me a favor and not hide him when your in school." Lupin said.

"Will do." I said and walked out and into the hallway where Fred was standing.

"What happened?" Fred asked giving me a hug.

"The Dementor attacked Harry but he'll be okay. The teacher saved him." I said.

"Well I'm glad. Hey I gotta go change cause the train will be arriving in fifteen minutes." Fred said and walked to the other train car. I walked to the girl's changing room car and found Hermione sitting next to Lavender.

"Aeris! What did Lupin say?" Lavender asked.

"Harry is going to be fine." I said and took my uniform out of my trunk and went into a changing room. After a couple of minutes Lavender and Hermione left, leaving me by myself. I sat by a mirror and laid my head down on the vanity. I can't deal with anymore Dark Magic today or the rest of the year.

"Believe me there is going to be more Dark Magic. Today was just a warm up." Tom said appearing right behind me.

"Tom this is a girl's changing room."

"I'm not a peeping Tom so get that thought out of your head."

"Well what do you want?"

"I noticed that the power that my real self gave you is starting to appear."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Tom said and vanished in thin air.

"Ugh." I said and grabbed my brush getting the tangles out of my hair. I did notice something though. On the left side of my head in my hair was a small streak of red. It wasn't there before.


	4. Chapter 4:Another Year Another Adventure

_Chapter 4_

_Another Year Another Adventure_

After the opening feast Fred and I were sitting on the couch watching George and Lee play a game of Wizard Chess when Oliver came in and started yelling in some weird language.

"What is causing you to swear in whatever language your speaking at nine o' clock at night?" Percy asked sitting at the table trying to read a book.

"Well I just found out who the new captain is for Slytherin."

"Who?" George and Fred said.

"I think it's Malfoy." Oliver said.

"WHAT?" Fred said.

"Hell no!" Lee yelled.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Percy shouted.

"Yeah but I heard that from Katie Bell who heard it from Cho Chang." Oliver said and went upstairs to the boy's room.

"I can't believe this." George said and started to put the game away.

"I'm going to bed. I bet I got double classes with McGonagall and you know how much I love her." Lee said not looking at all happy. Lee and McGonagall were enemies when it came to Quidditch because they always fought. Lee and George went upstairs to bed and Percy followed later after giving Fred a look.

"He still doesn't trust me." Fred said when Percy was out of earshot.

"Well I trust you." I said. Fred just ruffled my hair.

"Aw we got double potions." Ron said the next morning at breakfast. Harry looked up from his scheduled and looked at Ron. "So what? Hagrid is teaching us also today."

"O yeah I forgot he became a teacher."

"Can't you tell he's teacher with those monster books?" Seamus asked looking at Ron like he was dumb.

"Shut up Seamus." Ron said and went back to eating his cereal. Fred and Lee walked in looking tired beyond belief with George walking behind them not even looking ready for school.

"What the hell?" Ron said as Fred sat next to me and I gave him toast since he doesn't like cereal.

"Lee told a scary story about those Dementors coming into our room and sucking out our souls so we were scared to go asleep and were up all night." Fred said grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"I would have killed Lee if he did that to me." Neville said.

"Neville you couldn't even hex him." Seamus said.

"Oh right."

"Can we just move on?" Lee said getting annoyed.

"Well look at the twins! George doesn't even look like himself! I mean he's look like he's seen death six times!" Ron shouted.

"Well sorry Weasley I didn't know we would take it seriously after I saw one of them up in the sky." Lee said.

"Well we can help." Lavender said and sat next to George with Hermione sitting on his other side. Hermione poured him a cup of coffee and Lavender started to brush his hair.

"Girls." Seamus whispered. Fred threw his empty cereal bowl at him.

"Don't be jealous that their not helping you look at least awake." Fred snapped.

"Why would I be jealous?" Seamus asked him.

"Cause it would be the first time you ever touched a girl." Ron sneered.

"Shut up Weasley." Seamus said as his ears started to turn pink.

"Hey bro you okay?" Fred asked looking at George after he took a sip of coffee.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" George asked looking wide awake and turning around.

"Dude your in the Great Hall." Lee said picking at his toast.

"I... I gotta get to class!" George said and grabbed his book bag running from the Great Hall.

"Did he even see his scheduled yet?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Fred said and we all laughed.

My first class was Care of Magical Creatures with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years. On the way down to the forest Hagrid was telling us how to open the monster books when Neville's book attacked him. It took five minutes for Hagrid to pull the book off Neville and stroke the spine.

"Only Longbottom." Draco said and his band of sneering Slytherins laughed with him.

"Malfoy shut up." Harry said.

"DEMENTOR DEMENTOR!" Draco shouted and Harry turned around to see nothing there as Draco laughed so hard he fell to the muddy ground.

"Draco don't you have anything better to do?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"OOO Mrs. Weasley speaks!" Crabbe said.

"Crabbe that is so last year." Seamus said getting ready to throw his monster book at him.

"Hey do you want to die Finnigan?" Goyle asked him cracking his fingers.

"Touch any of us and Hermione and Aeris will hex your ass to next week." Ron said.

"Do we have to have another Quidditch battle again or are you going to shut up?" Harry asked Draco. Draco just walked away.

"When and where?" Goyle asked looking for a fight.

"Up yours." Dean said and pointed his wand at Goyle while Seamus pointed it at Crabbe.

"Remember Aeris will kick you again Crabbe and we all know how that turned out." Lavender said and this time all the Gryffindors started laughing. Crabbe ran off with Goyle at his side. Pansy was only left but the Gryffindors didn't pay her any mind.

"Nice little argument battle. Crabbe and Goyle are all fist not talk so you probably made them pee in their pants of fright." Pansy said and we both laughed.

At lunch Fred was sitting at the table by himself looking upset. I hugged him and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm I had Defense Against the Dark Arts just before I came here and we warmed up the lesson by practicing defending ourselves with Bogarts. Lee's Bogart was a Dementor and I don't know I think I got all upset and I just want this to all go away because it hurts my head."

"Well they shouldn't even be here. I hate them just as much as you do."

"If you hate them so much then go out and find Black. You and Harry have a tendency of sneaking out and saving the day." Tom Riddle said appearing out of nowhere and sitting right across from Fred.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Fred asked.

"Sorry little voices in my head are being annoying. I was talking to _them._" I said looking at Tom.

"Little voices in your head? I'm not even in your head." Tom said.

"You know you've been acting strange a lot since we got off the train yesterday. Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"No she isn't okay dumbass. The Dark Lord's power is about to be born within her and it's something not to joke about." Tom sneered cause he knew Fred couldn't see or hear him.

"I'm fine. Just the tiny voices in my head are being stupid and annoying."

"Well ignore them." Fred said laughing.

"You know this guy has his own humor doesn't he? I didn't find whatever he said funny at all." Tom said rolling his eyes.

"After school we'll meet up by the lake with Draco." I said to Fred.

"Not Draco." Fred moaned.

"Yes Draco. I haven't talked to him for almost three weeks!"

"Oh the horror of not talking to Draco!" Tom said pretending to faint. If he wasn't a memory I would've kicked him.

"But September ninth is in one week so he better not spend it with us. It's on a Sunday. I got permission from Dumbledore to go to Diagon Alley as long as he comes because he forgot a few things to buy when he was there."

I kissed Fred on the cheek and walked out of the Great Hall with Tom right behind me.

"You know you could have kissed him. On the lips. I mean you dated him for almost a year and still haven't kissed him on the lips! What are you crazy? I got my first kiss after I dated a girl for a month!" Tom hissed.

"You dated a girl?" I asked sneering at Tom.

"Point is I heard that Irish kid this morning in Transfiguration say he was close to setting up the best spot for the kiss by the lake. It'll be the next big thing! The _Daily Prophet_ will write a front line cover on it. Next thing you know you'll be more popular then Lockhart and that Krum dude put together! Wizards will faint like the muggle girls do when they touched one of the Beatles band member's hair."

"You know you sound like Seamus too."

"Why aren't you listening to me!"

"I am! Just don't rush me. The time will come. Besides your what sixteen? I'm thirteen. I'm too young to be famous."

"You became famous at the age of three after Dumbledore told Fudge your still alive."

"Oh hush you don't know that. You were living in a book."

"Yeah well that book was opened by my real self many times when you were in his house. He complained to me how annoying you were when you always in your room playing with Barbie dolls and taking off the Ken doll's head and giving it to the snake to eat. Believe me he wanted to kill you."

"Yeah well look at me now."

"Yeah Aeris Evans. Voted Most Elegant by the muggle people and won Couple of the Year with Fred Weasley."

"So? Besides it's just two awards. Look at Harry. Everyone loves him."

"So? Everyone loves you!"

"Yeah cause I escaped Voldemort's house. Big whoop. People don't even believe that Voldemort raised me. They all though his band of Death Eaters did. Remember? Everyone thinks Voldemort is dead."

"Will Karma will come to those who don't believe he is still alive."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why can't you see that your acting like a girl?"

"I am a girl!"

"Your not a giggling girl who always thinks if the guy she likes, likes him back!"

"Ew no why would I be like that?"

"Cause that's Aeris Evans for you!"

I walked down the stairs to the Potions classroom and Tom vanished as I entered the Slytherin hallway leaving me alone with the boy I needed to talk to the most. Draco Malfoy.

"I saw Weasley looking like he just saw someone die. Did you break up with him?" Draco said sneering.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no I didn't."

"Damn!"

"Can you hang after school?"

"What with you and Weasley?"

"Uh yeah. We need to all talk about something important."

"I guess." Draco mumbled and Snape opened the door so we could go in.

"Were starting healing potions. You both can get started." Snape said and walked up the stairs to the main hall.

Draco took his normal spot by Snape's desk and I took a spot near the back.

"So tomorrow I hear Hagrid is going to officially start his first lesson tomorrow since we spent our whole time trying to get our books opened today." I said.

"Well knowing him it's bound to be a dragon." Draco said.

After school ended Draco and I made our way to the lake where we saw Fred sitting in a tree reading a book.

"Do all the guys just sit in trees?" I asked.

"Most of the time." Fred said.

"Well what's so important?" Draco said taking a seat on the grass and taking out a banana from his book bag.

"Remember that diary from last year and how I said the memory of Tom Riddle talked to me?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Fred said jumping down from the tree and sitting on a rock.

"Well it told me something."

"Something about You Know Who?" Fred asked looking more concerned.

"Tom said I got a special power from um his real self and it should start appearing soon."

"WHAT?" Draco yelled.

"You know their both idiots." Tom said sitting in the tree overlooking us.

"Did he say what it was?" Fred asked.

"You know blockhead if I told her what would be the fun in that?" Tom said looking at Fred. I rolled my eyes. Tom was such a sissy.

"Well it's a good thing he's dead." Draco said throwing his banana peel into the lake.

"DEAD? I'm not dead you idiot!" Tom yelled at him but he knew Draco couldn't hear him. The locket burned against my skin and I took it out from underneath my polo. On the inside of the silver heart lines a red and green line that wrapped around each other. Tom vanished from the tree and reappeared from behind Draco with a evil smile creeping up on his face.

"If he wasn't dead then I would have to stabbed that damn book again and again and make sure he stays dead." Draco said.

"Do that and I'll scratch you up again." Tom said and vanished as Draco turned around.

"What the hell was that?" Draco said standing up looking around.

"I heard him too." Fred said.

"Of course you did. You both can hear me now." Tom said as he appeared in the tree and vanished again as both of the boys looked up.

"What is going on?" Draco said looking scared.

"We should leave." Fred said grabbing his book bag.

"The real question though. Can you see me?" Tom asked and appeared right in front of Draco and Fred. Now I knew Draco and Fred could see and hear Tom Riddle.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Task

_Chapter 5  
>The Next Task<br>_

_"_PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR THIS!" Draco shouted as he ran down the hall with Fred and I running after him.

"Mr. Malfoy! Why are you shouting in the hallway?" Professor McGonagall said as soon as she stopped him from running by sticking her book out and he ran right into it. Draco fell to the ground and looked up as McGonagall put the book away and gave him a death stare.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL PROFESSOR! I'M ANGRY!"

"Well running and screaming around is against school rules. If your angry run and scream around outside or put your face in a pillow and scream into it. Dumbledore does not have time for your boy problems."

"Professor please we really do need to see Dumbledore." I said and pointed to my locket. McGonagall sighed and let us pass.

On our way there we met with Dumbledore and Draco explained everything in full detail before even letting Dumbledore speak. Without a word Dumbledore walked back to his office and sat by his normal spot, behind his large desk covered in small knickknacks and a globe.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley about your problem..._

"WE WANT HIM GONE! DEAD!" Draco screamed.

"Well if he wants me gone that bad guess I can't leave." Tom said appearing in front of Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Ah. Right on time Riddle." Dumbledore said.

"Well sir you know I'm never late."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

"Draco! Please allow me to explain the situation your in!" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Sir? We have another job to do huh?" Fred asked.

"Indeed. As you all know this is Tom Riddle. Memory to the Dark Lord. This memory is holding all of The Dark Lord's memories from his sixth and seventh year. Though now he's probably adding more. Anyway you should know about memories correct?"

"I do! Their kinda like spirits that only certain people can see." Draco said.

"Very good. Now do any of you know where a memory go when it's not on this planet?"

Fred, Draco, and I shook our heads.

"Well there is a place called Memory Galaxy. It stores every single memory ever made. People believe it's a myth but only people who know they have a memory of them somewhere know it's real."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Draco said impatient.

"Well Tom told me that this place is under attack of a terrible memory. A memory that took over the place. He said all three of you can stop him only if you know how to destroy a memory."

"Well how do we destroy one?" Draco asked.

"That young Draco is for you to find out. Now good day! I have a meeting with the high council in a hour!" Dumbledore said . All three of us left leaving Tom talking in whispers to Dumbledore. As soon as we were out of earshot from Dumbledore's office, Draco started a temper tantrum.

"I'M NOT HELPING SOME MEMORY THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Draco please! If we don't save this place all the memories could be destroyed." I said.

"Well who needs them?" Draco asked.

"Probably people who want to remember things." Fred said looking out one of the stain glass windows.

"Well it's their fault they can't remember it." Draco spat at him.

"MALFOY ARE YOU BEING STUPID OR SOMETHING?" Fred screamed at him. Draco took a few steps back. "If Dumbledore wants us to save this place then their must be something there that he is keeping there or... maybe a memory is there he needs."

"Yeah right. A memory can't talk to anybody unless it was told to." Draco said.

"Well maybe... their is another memory of the Dark Lord there and Dumbledore needs to. Maybe it holds info about his real self and how to kill him."

The next week was pretty hectic since Draco was attacked by a bird thing and Fred almost burned the Potions room down when he put a firework inside a Slytherin's cauldron. Though today was Saturday and also September 9th. The year anniversary of Fred and I. Waking up was pretty simple and really I got up and brushed my hair and put on jeans and a aqua blue shirt. I looked in the mirror and saw for one quick second my eyes were a deep blood red and I rubbed them and looked back again. The same green eyes. Weird.

"Ah your finally here. Better hurry. Tonight Aeris." Dumbledore said as Fred and I walked into his office.

"Tonight sir?" I asked him.

"Well tonight is the night your power that Voldemort gave you is going to be born tonight. I already spoke with Professor Lupin and he says Fred should come with you. I will as well. Let's not discuss now. We have places to be and I'm sure Madame Malkin doesn't like slow people." Dumbledore said.

I winced as my scar on my hand tinged and I stepped back. The world around me was spinning our of control.

"Aeris?"

I saw a white light approach and a figure of a women appeared and smiled. I collapsed on the ground.

"Aeris?"

"AERIS!"

That white light washed over me and I remember one thing only. Mother.


	6. Chapter 6: Mama

_Chapter 6  
>Mama<br>_

_I'm surprised the white light isn't blinding me. Man this place is pretty clean. What the?  
>I felt the ground. Yep. Grass. I got up and looked around. This place is covered in grass. I looked down. I was wearing a pink dress. Wait... the same one as Aerith from Final Fantasy VII. The same jacket. The same boots. Weird. I did see in the distance was a tree. A cherry blossom tree. My favorite. <em>

_"Welcome daughter." A women's voice said right behind me. I wanted to turn around but I couldn't. I could only look straight ahead. _

_ "Mom?"_

_"Indeed daughter. I finally get to speak to you."_

_"It's been... years." _

_"Yes and my you look just as beautiful as you did when I last saw you."_

_"Harry grew up too."_

_"James keeps a good eye on him."_

_"This is... Your heaven right?"_

_ "Yes. It's beautiful right? Your friend Fred Weasley said it was calming."_

_"Fred... He must be scared now."_

_"All the teachers and most students are afraid. The Dark Lord might return."_

_"He will. I know he will."_

_"That is why you will accept his power he gave to you. It is our only hope that this world can survive on. Your power will be far greater then my charm I put on you and Harry. That charm will fade soon if he returns."_

_"Have you ever met Harry yet? Like this?"_

_"No."_

_"He think Sirius Black is after him."_

_ "We both know who Sirius wants. Peter."_

_"It's impossible! Peter is gone. He's a sneak."_

_"He... is closer then you think. Tell me daughter what is it you really want besides The Dark Lord gone forever?"  
><em>

_"... To be with my friends and not worry that one day if we ever have to fight against the Dark Lord one of them might die. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, George, Percy, Lee, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Pansy, Ron, Colin, Oliver, Draco... Fred."_

_"Daughter did you know death is a part of life? It's like a your being born again. Born again into a different world where no evil is. A place where you know your safe."_

_"I know. I just want my friends together until we all watch The Dark Lord die. For Good."_

_"But Daughter they can also watch it from up here. Life is different up here. You may not agree with me but believe me daughter. In the end everyone dies. Death is something you can't escape. It will come. People die everyday. You are dying everyday. Take life one day at a time. Enjoy it. You have some many friends, so much love in your hands. You have someone to love. A best friend who will protect you at any cost. Two great teachers that took care of you. A family that you spend time with over the summer. Aeris, your life may be over soon but the future is yet to come. A dangerous task is about to come in your way and the best choice is to take it one step at a time."_

_"Thank You Mother."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"Will you always be here for me? Even if I'm about to die?"_

_"Always. We are always right here in your heart. This place is always welcomed to you. I love you Aeris."_

_"I love you too Mama."_

"Aeris?" A voice in the distance said. I opened my eyes to see Fred looking scared and Dumbledore looking well normal.

_"_You met your mother didn't you." Dumbledore said.

"Yes"

"Well I'm glad you got to talk to her."

"Aeris! You looked dead!" Fred said.

"Well I'm fine!" I huffed and got up. Dumbledore went by his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a bag of Floo Powder and opened it.

"Rats. Seems like I have to go get some more but this should be enough." Dumbledore said and took a handful out and threw the powder in the fire. The fire burst into a green flame and Dumbledore stepped in it. He vanished leaving behind the bag of Floo Powder and a sleeping Fawkes.

"Well lets hurry up. Just because he's old doesn't mean he has a short temper." Fred said and threw what was left in the bag into the fire. "Diagon Alley!"

Fred grabbed my hand and just before we stepped into the fire I thought I heard Mama's voice.

"_Always Aeris."_

"Please Dumbledore take your time! This stitching will take me good until three in the afternoon so look around the shops and get some new shoes! For heaven sake Albus! Your wearing bedtime slippers not daytime ones! Now out Out!" Madame Malkin said as she kicked all three of us out of her shop.

"Well I have a mind to go buy some new shoes. How about at four we meet back up here and we'll go home so Aeris can have something to eat before we go to the forest." Dumbledore asked and without another word he left us and went to chat with a little old wizard that was selling magic quills.

"Best go to the main square." Fred said and we both walked down the street and saw the square was jammed with tiny wizards and old witches. They were shouting at each other and also seem to be chatting as well.

"Hey dad look!" A small girl's voice was heard somewhere in the crowd.

"Isabel! Don't run!"

"DAD IT'S AERIS EVANS AND FRED WEASLEY!"

"ISABEL!"

Too late. The little girl ran right up to us and smiled. She looked like a mini version of Aerith from Final Fantasy VII. She had her hair the same way as her's and had a pink ribbon in her braid. She wore a white sundress that had stitched flowers on the bottom and also was wearing white flats.

"Aeris Evans? Fred Weasley?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah that's us! Um isn't your father looking for you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah well he's pretty slow. I'm Isabel!" She waved her hand and I bent over and she whispered in my ear: "I'm Aerith's daughter. That's why I look just like her."

"Isabel! I'm so sorry you two. She's just a huge fan of you guys." A old man said and grabbed Isabel's hand. I knew that old man from somewhere...

"Hey Olivander how's it going? Haven't seen you in a few years." Fred said and shook Mr. Olivander's free hand.

"Indeed it has! You've grown Weasley."

"Well you know me. So this is Isabel. Wow your pretty young to be a fan of us."

"You guys are just like my mom and Zach!"

Olivander shook his head.

"Who's Zach?" I asked.

"My dad! He met my mommy when he fell through her church. Mommy was growing flowers there. Daddy died though before he ever saw me. His friend Cloud saved me after mommy died. Cloud gave me to his friend Tifa who took care of me until Olivander found me. I call him daddy so everyone thinks he really is my dad."

"Come. I'll make some tea and we can talk." Olivander said and we all walked down the the quiet street that his shop lived on.

"Isabel is talking crazy. Her parents aren't really Aerith and Zach. They looked like them but they aren't really them. She's been watching a movie that had them and when she saw Aerith and Zach and a picture of her parents she thought it was them. Now she blabbers to everyone that her mom is a Flower Seller and lives in a abandon church. Really though I saved Isabel from Death Eaters. Her parents were victims of You Know Who's plan to find your parents Aeris. If I told her then she would be heartbroken." Olivander explained as we sat by the front of the shop drinking tea. Isabel was upstairs probably watching that movie or looking at old pictures of her mom.

"It must be sad for her." Fred sighed.

"Well she's getting care."

"Dumbledore comes and visits huh?"

"Most of the time. He gives Isabel pictures of her mom. It's amazing that she really does look like that video game character."

"A muggle thing?" Fred asked.

"Yes. When their bored they play this video game thing on that TV but Isabel has this portable one and always plays Final Fantasy."

"What is Final Fantasy?" Fred asked.

"Well it's a game really. A bunch of fighting but the storyline is really good. She only plays the games with Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, and Zach in it. So really she has four games. The story goes that Zach was a SOLIDER and during a mission he passed out and landed through Aerith's Church window. They fell in love but Zach died later. A guy named Cloud shows up and Isabel refuses to believe that her mother fell in love with Cloud. Though some guy named Sephiroth killed Aerith. She believes You Know Who was the one who killed her and Zach and used Sephiroth as a disguise name."

"Seems reasonable. If Isabel sees someone who looks just like her then she's going to think it's her mom or even sister."

"Well as soon as Isabel saw that movie she asked Madame Malkin to make the dress Aerith wore in the movie. She also found the boots and Dumbledore gave her a pink ribbon and blue orb thing and now Isabel even puts her hair in a braid like Aerith."

"Wow she must really love Aerith." I said.

"This better not last long." Olivander said.

"Well if she thinks Aerith is her mother now then she'll think that for the rest of her life." Fred said.

"Well what about you two? I can't talk about Isabel anymore. She gives me headaches sometimes. So what brings you here?"

"It's our special day." I said.

"OH YES I FORGOT!"

"Well has Dumbledore been telling you anything lately?"

"Besides the fact that you two and Draco Malfoy are going to Memory Galaxy? Nope."

"Why did he tell you we were?" Fred asked.

"Cause he knew you guys might ask about that place. I say don't go. It's too dangerous. No human has ever return from that place after they found a way there."

"But we have to go." I told him.

"Yes I know. The problem is though that it's going to take a lot of energy just getting there."

"Well do you know what it look like?"

"Hmm nope. It takes the form of what the leader thinks it looks like. So really it has no form. It's made up based on what you think."

"That's weird."

"Indeed. Besides memories are there. Also, that place turns what you think it looks like into a whole different world. It may look like what you think it looks like but really it makes it dark and dangerous."

"This place is now ruled by someone bad. We have to destroy whatever it is that's taking over."

"Well that's where I come in and help. You see their is only one thing that can kill a memory. That's a dagger."

"A dagger?" Fred asked looking puzzled.

"Yep but to tell you the truth I don't know where you can find them."

"Are they in the galaxy?" I asked.

"Well yes. All I know is that their are four of them. If that bad memory is destroying memories then he or she must have one. I would look in places that are guarded with beasts or places that have riddles to open doors."

"Daddy?" Isabel said from the top stair.

"Yes Isabel?" Olivander said.

"Can Aeris and Fred come up here and watch the movie with me?"

"It's up to you two." Olivander said as he stood up and took the tea cups away.

"Eh we have nothing else to do." I said.

"We'll be right up Isabel!" Fred yelled.

After we watch the movie, Isabel showed us pictures of her mom who really did look just like Aerith.

"My mommy was very brave. Daddy was too." Isabel said as she handed us a picture of her dad who indeed look liked Zach from the movie. Isabel then showed Fred how to play the Final Fantasy games until we heard Dumbledore downstairs.

"Look like we got to go Isabel." Fred said.

"Oh... well here take this." Isabel said and handed Fred her video game system and the games. "I have extra under my bed."

"Wow... thanks Isabel! Lee and George would want to see this as soon as they see me." Fred said smiling.

"Your welcome! Here Aeris I have something for you too."

Isabel took out a medium size silver box from her closet and handed it too me. "Mommy would have wanted me to give it too you. It's too big for me anyway."

"Thanks Isabel." I said and hugged her.

"Well... see you soon!" Isabel said and closed her bedroom door.

We walked down the steps and saw Dumbledore smiling at us.

"Had fun?"

"Sure did. Isabel is a pretty cool person." Fred said.

"She's a nine year old with big dreams." Olivander said.

"Well! Olivander is letting us use his fireplace so off to it. Here you go Fred." Dumbledore said and handed some Floo powder to Fred. Fred threw it in the fire and we both stepped into the fireplace and went right back to Hogwarts. Whatever Isabel gave me that's from her mom... must be special to her as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Seamus!

_Chapter 7_

_Oh Seamus! _

I have to write this stupid Potions essay, finish the questions in History of Magic and now start Defense Against the Dark Arts? Do I ever get a break? What's worse is Aeris and Fred didn't even let me come with them to wherever is was they were going. This day just sucks.

"Hey Seamus!" Someone said calling my name from behind. I turned to see my best friend Dean Thomas running towards me.

"Yeah what's up? Make it quick cause I need to talk to Wood about this Potions essay." I said as Dean caught up to me.

"That's the problem. Wood scheduled a meeting in the Quidditch field. He wants all third, second, and fourth year boys. Something about sword practice."

"What the? WERE NOT MUGGLES! We use wands not swords!"

"Well... that fight Ron started... well Draco Malfoy wants to use swords."

"Great... That's all I need to hear. Blond punk telling us what to do and what battle to fight."

"Should I tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"Nah. It's fine Dean. Dumbledore probably already knows about this fight."

"Well don't you think it's a little dangerous? I mean my step dad owns a sword and it's a dangerous weapon. It's really sharp-"

"Dean that's why Malfoy wants to use it. He wants to see Harry's blood spill and probably wants Fred dead too."

"Why Fred?"

"Cause," I snickered.

"Fred took his lady."

"Malfoy likes Aeris?"

"It's pretty clear he does. I mean have you seen him lately? He's all mean to Harry and Fred all the time but he just stops as soon as Aeris is around."

"Well... Neville said Malfoy was into Pansy Parkision."

"Pansy? Ha as if! That girl isn't even beautiful even if you change her face! She's a pig!"

"Well what about Aeris?"

"What about her?"

"Well Neville said... That... You used to like her Seamus..." How the hell did Neville find out? Ugh I'm killing his pudgy ass when I get back to the common room.

"So what if I did? It was just for maybe a week."

"So? Well... A lot of guys like her. They call her the taken beauty."

"Wow names must really have gone downhill."

"Seamus is something wrong? You sound really angry about something."

"Well Ron always starting fights with the Slytherins is really pissing me off."

"Well Wood said practice starts in little less then 15 minutes. Should we get going?"

I sighed. "Yeah let's go. First I'm going to the common room to change."

"Alright meet ya there Seamus!" Dead said running off in the direction of the Quidditch field. Honestly I can't believe Ron would start a sword fight with Malfoy. Wizards don't use swords! We use wands! I got up to the common room to find it empty which was unusual. Must have went to the field already.

"Hey Seamus!" A girly voice said by the fireplace.

"Sup Lavender."

"I heard there's a practice in the Quidditch field today. Aren't you going?"  
>"I am. I just want to change first so I don't ruin my robes. Why aren't you down there?"<p>

"Oh I'm walking down with Ginny. She's upstairs trying to find her wand that Crookshanks took."

"Found it!" Ginny said from upstairs. She came running down the stairs with her hair all messy and a red face and stopped to look at me.

"Aren't you always with Dean?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah but I'm changing first before practice."

"Ah. Well let's go Lavender. See you later Seamus!"

"Bye." I said back. I went upstairs and changed out of my school robes into jeans and a sweater. I looked out the window to find the world sorta peaceful. It's not everyday Hogwarts has a blue sky day. Though it is kinda cold out. Once I got out of the common room I decided to take the long way passing other students and ghosts.

"Alright Seamus?" Nick the Gryffindor ghost asked.

"Yeah just got to see Wood."

"Well if you have anything you need to talk about let me know."

"Will do Nick."

The main hallway was quiet which was unusual as well. Where is everyone? Once I got into the courtyard though my anger rose 10 stories. Sitting in the tree was Malfoy.

"Oh look it here it's Seamus. Going to practice so you guys can lose to us?"

"Eat your words Malfoy. We beat you twice and were going three and zero now."

"In your dreams Seamus." Malfoy said and went back to reading. Once I was out of the courtyard I went by the greenhouses and saw something silver and shining inside. I opened the door and looked inside. Inside there was a man looking through plants.

"Excuse me but I don't think Professor Sprout will like you touching her stuff." I told him.

The man turned and I gasped. He looked just like me except older and he had silver eyes. The man smiled.

"Hello son."


	8. Chapter 8: Never Let Me Go

_Sorry for the delay! I'm actually writing a book that's going to get publish. ^-^ If you would like to become a Beta Reader let me know!  
><em>

_Chapter 8_

_Never Let Me Go_

"So I suggest that Miss. Isabel writes to you two weekly. You probably can tell that she doesn't have many friends." Dumbledore explained as he grabbed a chocolate scone from his desert dish.

As soon as we got back from Isabel's house Dumbledore talked us into talking to Isabel once a week. He was right that she didn't have many friends and kids made fun of her when all she did was babble on about a character from a movie.

"Professor… Why does she think a character from a movie is her mother?" Fred asked.

"That's what I'm wondering as well. Though, it might be because that character looks just like her mother. Isabel never met her father though so she puts Zach as her father because Aerith loved Zach in the movie."

Fred looked at his watch and sighed.

"We gotta go Professor. Oliver is expecting us at his practice." Fred said rolling his eyes. Dumbledore only smiled and waved us away. Fred and I left Dumbledore's office and made our way to the Quidditch stadium.

"You know I really want to know what that quest we have to go on is." Fred said holding my hand.

"Well we have to prove Dumbledore that we're ready for the challenge. I wonder where Draco is though. I didn't see his this morning."

"Who cares? He's a nasty good for nothing bug."

"Fred… Be nice."

"Whatever. I'll never be nice to him."

"If you want to say something to me say it to my face, Weasley." A voice said from behind us. Fred didn't even jump.

"Why so you can feel like a man and try to hit me?" Fred sniggered.

"I always feel like a man." Draco said walking with us. "By the way I slept in this morning so I couldn't say my farewells to you, Aeris. Sorry bout that."

"It's no problem Draco. It's sad that Diagon Alley was jammed as usual. You didn't miss anything really."

"Well besides the fact that we meet a psycho girl." Fred said. I elbowed Fred in the stomach.

"Psycho girl? Is she worse than Granger?" Draco sniggered.

"Hermione isn't crazy. She's just extra smart." Fred yelled at him.

"Careful Weasley, if you're backing up other girls then Aeris will get the wrong idea about you."

"Fred knew Hermione for three years. I don't mind him standing up for her." I said giving Draco a smirk.

"Well anyway who's the crazy girl?" Draco asked.

"Isabel Ryland." I said.

"Olivander's kid? How did you meet her?"

"You know her?" Fred asked.

"My dad did some research on her family since they were killed by Voldemort. She talks to walls or something?"

"Not even. She believes that her mother is some lady from a video game and movie." Fred said.

"What's a video game?" Draco asked looking confused. Fred took out his gift from Isabel and handed it to Draco. Draco took it from his and looked at the screen.

"Pretty cool huh? It's what muggle kids play with when bored." Fred said.

"Can I borrow this? What game is this by the way?" Draco asked turning it on.

"_Final__ Fantasy__VII_. You give it back at dinner you hear?" Fred told him.

"Man this is so cool! Draco said watching the main titles of the game appear. He walked down the hallway keeping his eyes on the game.

"If he bangs into a wall I would die laughing." Fred said. A few seconds later a bang was heard behind us.

"DAMN WALL OUT OF MY WAY!"

Fred burst out laughing as tears rolled down his face.

"Alright gang today I'm going to teach you how to use a sword." Harry said mocking Oliver.

"I swear I think I broke my thumb." Ron said looking at his thumb.

"I'm starving." Fred said as his stomach grumbled.

"You're always hungry Fred." George said as we walked past the greenhouses. As we walked near one of the greenhouses a sound was heard from inside.

"What was that?" Ron said.

"Don't know." The twins said. I looked through the window and saw a figure walk through the door.

"Oh hey Seamus!" I said when I saw his messy brown hair. He jumped and turned to face all of us.

"Dude you don't look good. You're pale as a ghost." Ron said.

"Maybe he is a ghost." Colin said.

"I'm not! You know the cold is making my face pale." Seamus said shaking and walked down to the Quidditch stadium, his cloak flying behind him.

"It's not cold out. It's like 60 outside." Ron said as we walked through the backdoor of the castle.

"Aeris, want to go upstairs and change? I think this stuff in my hair is mud." Lavender asked looking at her hair.

"Ew." Colin said.

Lavender, Hermione, and I walked up to the Gryffindor common room which was empty.

"Did you have fun at Diagon Alley?" Lavender asked brushing her hair.

"Oh yes! How was the date?" Hermione asked throwing off her cloak.

"Okay I guess. We hanged with this little kid the whole time."

"Esh little kids. I hate them." Lavender said throwing her brush on her bed and sprayed perfume on her neck.

"Who was the little kid?" Hermione asked ignoring Lavender.

"Isabel Ryland." I said. Lavender dropped her perfume bottle on the floor and it smashed into tiny pieces.

"Ugh Lavender! Be more careful." Hermione said and flicked her wand fixing the broken perfume bottle.

"You met Isabel? The crazy nut who is obsessed with Aerith the movie character?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah. She's pretty nice though. I actually liked the movie by the way. It's a good storyline and has a deep plot. Poor Cloud. He had Geostigma and-"

"Isabel is a nutcase! She believes her mom is a character from a movie! That's crazy!" Lavender shouted.

"If she wants to believe that that's fine. I don't think she's crazy though." I said and left the room.

"Aeris!" Lavender said but I didn't look back. I walked down to the Great Hall alone.

"Hey! Where are the other two?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs being rude. Sorry I don't want to be friends with Lavender if all she does is make fun of people." I told him before sitting down next to Fred.

"Give Lavender a break. Her bunny was just eaten by a wolf." Ron said grabbing a turkey leg. Just then Draco came by and handed Fred the video game. He left without another word.

"What the hell?" Ron asked.

"For a project. Snape probably told him to give it to me. Mind your own business Ronald." Fred snigger putting the game in his pocket.

"That didn't look like anything I've ever seen before." Ron said.

"Yeah cause it's a muggle thing. I used to have Dudley's old one." Harry said.

"Sorry for our tardiness! That was mud in my hair so I went to wash it real quick." Lavender cooed squeezing herself next to Fred and Harry.

"Uh Lavender?" Harry asked looking crushed between Neville and Lavender.

"Hmm?" She answered grabbing the salad bowl.

"Can you sit somewhere else? I'm kinda crushed here."

"Oh heavens no! I have to talk to these people about something important! I can't shout down the table or I'll get in trouble." Lavender said with a slick smile on her face. Harry opened his mouth then closed it. He got up and moved next to me.

"Oi Harry! You're sitting in my seat!" Lee said taking a spot across from me.

"Sorry Lavender stole my spot." Harry mumbled.

"No worries. I can still talk to the love birds here bout' their day." Lee said. Fred kicked him underneath the table and took a bite out his bread.

"In your dreams." Fred said.

"So Fred? Did you at least have fun today?" Lavender asked grabbing his arm. Lee dropped his fork and Dean coughed up his pumpkin juice.

"Lavender!" Hermione shouted.

"You touched him!" Neville gasped.

"What? I'm only asking!" Lavender cooed.

"But you touched him! You can't do that. He's taken." Lee said.

"Honestly you all are all over your heads. I'm just being nice."

"Fred do something!" Dean said.

"Lavender can you take your arm off me? I have a girlfriend." Fred said.

"What a shame." She said. I dropped my goblet of grape juice and everyone turned to look at me.

"So? You think it's funny making fun of her in front of her?" Harry spat.

"I was just being nice to Fred! I wanted his attention. He's always gawking at Aeris that I wanted to ask him how his day was."

"Don't make fun of my sister ever. You hear?"

"I'm sorry Harry but honestly Fred can do better." Lavender said. I slammed my hands on the table and got up.

"If you weren't so rude to me I might have said sorry to you. You are a rude selfish little brat." I screamed and walked down to the main door.

"Now look at what you did!" Lee shouted at Lavender.

"Hello Aeris. Fancy day I suppose?" Percy asked as I stormed out of the hall.

"Just brilliant Percy! Just super day!" I shouted and walked past him.

"What happened?" Percy asked from behind.

"I just need some alone time okay?" I asked. He backed up and went into the Great Hall.

"Aeris?" Harry asked running past Percy. For once in my life I was glad my brother came to the rescue.

"She's horrible." I said.

"I know come on let's talk somewhere else." Harry said walking to the courtyard door and opening it. We walked outside, the cold air biting my ears. I sat on a bench and saw Frock walk outside. He saw me and meowed.

"Come here." I said and Frock came and jumped into my lap.

"Whose cat is that?" Harry asked.

"Don't know. He follows me everywhere though." I lied. I knew this was Draco's cat that choose him last year in this same spot. Since then, Frock was always following me when he wasn't around Draco.

"Well did you at least have a good day in Diagon alley?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We met a girl though."

"Really who?"

"Isabel Ryland."

"Who is that? Sorry I live in the muggle world all my life." Harry said chuckling.

"Olivander's kid. He found her when she was a baby. Her parents must have died."

"Just like ours."

"Yeah just like ours."

Harry coughed.

"You know for those eleven years I always wanted another sibling to come and rescue me. I always hated Dudley and my aunt and uncle. They treat me horribly. When it's Dudley's birthday they give him the world but during mine they ignore it and make me do chores."

"I feel spoiled now." I said. Jeez Harry had a hard life before coming here.

"You were held captive by You Know Who till you were three though. That's horrible!" Harry said.

"Yeah but I also lived here where I could have whatever I want. You didn't get anything you wanted."

"Yeah well now I have what I wanted all along. A sister, friends, and magic so I can pull jinks on Dudley."

"I'm glad to have you as a brother Harry."

"I'm happy to have you as a sister." Harry said and we both hugged.

_Looking out from underneath,  
>Fractured moonlight on the sea<br>Reflections still look the same to me,  
>As before I went under.<em>

_ And it's peaceful in the deep,_  
><em>Cathedral where you cannot breathe,<em>  
><em>No need to pray, no need to speak<em>  
><em>Now I am under.<em>

Harry looked over and smiled.

_Harry:_

_And it's breaking over me,  
>A thousand miles onto the sea bed,<br>Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_Both:_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<br>And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
>The arms of the ocean deliver me.<em>

_Me:_

_Though the pressure's hard to take,  
>It's the only way I can escape,<br>It seems a heavy choice to make,  
>Now I am under.<em>

_Harry:_

_And it's breaking over me,  
>A thousand miles down to the sea bed,<br>Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_Both:_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<br>And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
>The arms of the ocean deliver me.<em>

_Me:_

_And it's over,  
>And I'm going under<em>

_Harry:_

_But I'm not giving up!  
>I'm just giving in.<em>

_Both:_

_Oh, slipping underneath.  
>Oh, so cold, but so sweet.<em>

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,_  
><em>And all this devotion I never knew at all,<em>  
><em>And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,<em>  
><em>And the arms of the ocean,<em>  
><em>Deliver me.<em>

_Harry:_

_Never let me go, never let me go.  
>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_Me:_

_Deliver me._

_Both: _

_And it's over,  
>And I'm goin' under,<br>But I'm not givin' up!  
>I'm just givin' in.<em>

_Oh, slipping underneath._  
><em>Oh, so cold, but so sweet<em>

At that moment I knew Harry would become a part of my life forever. We hugged again and I thought I saw Draco watching us from the entrance and he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: Draco In Trouble

_Chapter 9_

_Draco in Trouble_

_Draco_

"Now if only this stupid piece will fit it will work! Stupid muggle thing." I said trying to put in batteries in his video game system that his mother sent him on his request. _I__ don__'__t __know__ why__ you__ want__ this __so __bad__ but__ I __had__ to __walk __in __those __horrible __muggle __streets __to __get __this__ for __you. __The__ man __said __these__ cylinder__ things__ are__ called __batteries __and __have __to __be __put __inside __the __machine __to __work. __Ask __Dumbledore __for __help!_ Mom wrote in her letter. I can do this!

"Draco what the hell are you doing?" Crab asked.

"Shut up. I'm trying to put batteries in something."

"What are batteries?" Pansy asked. I hate her so much.

"Something that will get this stupid thing working!" I spat at her.

"Dude let Zambini help you. He's good at this stuff." Crab said taking the thing out of my hands and handing it to Zambini. "Put the batteries in it will ya?"

"Wow way to have manners." Zambini said taking it and flipping the batteries over.

"Why did you do that!" I yelled.

"This is a no brainier Draco. You have to put negative with positive and positive with negative."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Crab said looking lost. Zambini sighed.

"The T symbol goes with the slash sign and the same for the other side. Here it should work now." He said handing it to me. Since I finished the first game I figured _Crisis__ Core_ was next so I asked that from mom too. I put the disk inside the system and bam it worked. The main titles appeared.

"What is that Draco?" Pansy asked.

"A _PSP.__" _I said watching this dude run on the top of a train.

"PlayStation Portable. It's a muggle thing that kids play when bored." Zambini said.

"What is he playing Zambini?" She asked. Zambini looked at the box and smiled.

"_Final__ Fantasy__ VII:__Crisis __Core._I loved this storyline when I had to walk past this store that had posters all over the place about this game. I grabbed the readers guide to this storyline and I actually still have the book. I can ask my dad to send it here if you want it Draco." I only grunted watching the game.

"He's going to become addicted to that I bet." Pansy said.

"Well it's a good plot. I think it has three games in the series and a movie." Zambini said.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. The girls are going to decorate the halls for Halloween tomorrow so I need sleep." Pansy said closing her book and heading off to bed. Good Riddance.

"Hey Draco?" Zambini asked as Crab and Goyle went to bed too.

"Huh?" I asked shooting bad guys. Damn this game is fun.

"Think your mum can send me one of those too?" Zambini asked.

"Sure. Just say you want to give it as a gift to Aeris and she'll do that." Draco said.

"Ah you're still talking to her?"

"We're best friends! Of course I still talk to her."

"Well after what happened with her and Fred I thought you would hate her."

"Nah. Fred is a pain in the ass but if she likes him I don't give a damn."

"Well alright. Hey I'll even ask if she can bring the other two games and ask Dumbledore to transfer that one into a disk that can play for this! I'm sure he can do that." Zambini said pulling out a scroll from his book bag.

"Hm." Was all I could say. I just realized that this kid with black hair is Zach Fair. Damn why do I have to be such a idiot sometimes?

_Aeris_

"His mom must have sent him the video game too." I said looking at Draco from the Gryffindor table at breakfast. Fred looked up from his own PSP and looked at Draco.

"I'm telling you this thing is hard to stop playing. I can't take my eyes off it." Fred said putting it in his pocket and grabbing a plate of pancakes.

"Well at least it keeps you quiet." Harry said laughing.

It's been a week since my fight with Lavender and lately Harry replaced Seamus now and follows us around. Seamus has been missing a lot since the practice and Lavender…. Well she seems to have develop a crush on Fred. Dean told me outside of Potions which made me laugh.

"Well that's why it's called a crush. It crushes your heart when he doesn't like you back." Dean said laughing.

"So… What are the plans for today?" Harry asked looking at us.

"Well George is with Snape working on a potion and Seamus seems to be missing again. Where are Ron and Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Ron is probably sleeping and Hermione is working on homework." Harry said.

"Hey Dean! Are you busy today?" Fred asked looking over at Dean.

"Sorry I am. I have to work with Wood to make a decent schedule for this sword fighting practice. Why not ask Jordan or Colin?" Dean said.

"I'm not busy." Colin said.

"Me either." Jordan said also.

"Well looks like it's just us today then. Any good ideas?" Fred asked them.

"Why not ask Dumbledore if we can go somewhere if he can go?" Colin asked.

"Yeah! He's pretty cool to hang out with if think about it. He can get down with kids like us." Jordan said.

"Yeah but where will we go?" Fred asked.

"Uhh a musical?" Colin asked.

"Too boring." Harry said.

"Water park?"

"It's October!"

"America?" Colin suggested.

"Alright… but where in America?" Fred said.

"Well I don't know any cities there!" Colin said.

"Don't you think that's a little too far? Besides it's nighttime there." Harry said.

"I'm sure Dumbledore can do something about the time." Colin piped up.

"What about a amusement park?" I suggested.

"What place is open in October?" Fred asked.

"Six Flags. They have this thing called Fright Fest." I said giving him the book I was reading.

"_Full __of__ fun__ and __fright, __Fright __Fest __at __Six__ Flags __Great __America __will __give __you __not __only __a __scare __but __memories__ that __will__ last __forever._Wow cheesy much? What is the title of this book?" Fred said looking at the cover.

"_Things__ that __are __awesome __in __America.__"_ Colin read. "Did Dumbledore buy that for you when you went to America with him?" Colin asked. I nodded my head. Actually Mr. Malfoy bought it for me so I could research ideas for the next annual Malfoy summer trip.

"Let's ask him if we can go. I wanna go!" Jordan asked and got up from the table. We walked over to Dumbledore which he was sitting at the teacher's table and handed him the book.

"So you guys want to go where?" Dumbledore asked.

"Six Flags Great America." Harry said.

"Full of fun and fright!" Colin squeaked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I can make arrangements. It's two in the morning there so if we go now I bet we'll have time to beat the lines." Dumbledore said. With that all five of us ran out of the Great Hall past Percy.

"Hey no running!"

We ran as fast as we could up to the Common room we didn't notice Lavender and bump into her.

"Oh Fred! I was meaning to talk to you!" Lavender said.

"Not now Lavender! I only have a few minutes." Fred said running up the boys staircase, Harry, Colin, and Jordan right behind him tripping in the carpet. I ran up the girl's staircase into the third years room and quickly changed into jeans and a shirt and grabbed my jacket and fluffy boots and ran back down.

"Wand? Check. Money? Check. Do I need anything else?" I said quickly waiting for the three guys to come down.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked coming down the stairs in his normal Sunday clothes. Jeans and a sweater.

"Hey Neville. Were hanging with Dumbledore today. Going to America for awhile."

Neville's eyes grew into tennis ball size.

"Can I- Can I come too?" He asked.

"Sure! Why not?" I said. He grabbed his shoes by the fireplace and sat with me waiting for Fred, Jordan, Harry, and Colin.

"So are you and Draco still best friends?" Neville asked.

"Yep but he's busy with that video game system that Fred has. His mom bought him one looks like it." I said.

"I saw. That thing is pretty cool! When Fred let me borrow it I couldn't stop playing it! It was a really good game."

"It is! I finished it in two days." I said and we both laughed.

"Hey let's go. Oh hey Neville." Fred said and waved. Jordan was right behind him and Harry and Colin were fighting as they were walking down the stairs.

"Roller coasters are rides Colin!" Harry shouted.

"No time to fight let's go!" Jordan yelled. "Oh hey Neville. Are you coming too?"

"Sure am! I never been to America before."

After arriving at Dumbledore's office we sat down a caught our breath.

"You all must really want to go." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well some of us never been to America." Jordan said.

"Ah Neville. You joined the party?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. This place sounds fun."

"Excellent. We leave right away then." Dumbledore said throwing floo powder into the fireplace.

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Isn't it two in the morning there?"

"You're correct Harry."

"Then why are we going now? Isn't it closed?"

"It is to Muggles. Magical people live in America too you know. We don't like hanging around muggles all the time so the park is open at night for us. A wizard even owns the park. I'm an old time friend of his." Dumbledore said. He stepped into the fire and vanished.

"Alright…." Jordan said. "Six Flags Great America!" He shouted and walked into the fire with Colin right behind him.

"Come on Neville. Six Flags Great America!" Harry shouted and threw in the powder. Both Harry and Neville walked into the fire and also vanished.

Fred grabbed a handful of powder.

"You think this is all right leaving school?" Fred asked.

"If Dumbledore is coming it's fine then." I said.

"Six Flags Great America!" Fred shouted and threw in the powder. We held hands and walked into the fire.

_Draco_

"Zambini who is this clown?" I asked showing him a picture of a guy with long white hair. Zambini took his eyes off the game and laughed.

"That's Sephorith. Remember when he killed Aerith? He wants to destroy the world and make Jenova rule it once again. Greatest video game villain."

"Why did he kill her?"

"She tried to stop his plans. He's evil."

"I know. Just that Aerith was innocent."

"Well that's why he's a villain. He kills people."

I tossed the book aside and looked up at the ceiling. This Sunday was just boring without hanging with Aeris or Fred. For some odd reason they aren't outside being bothered by Seamus or Lavender or in the Great Hall with Harry or Jordan.

"Have you seen Aeris and Fred?" I asked Zambini.

"Nope. I haven't seen Neville, Harry, Jordan, or that annoying brat Colin either. Dumbledore is gone too." Zambini said.

"That means they all went somewhere." I said sniffing.

"Why don't you ask Snape? I'm sure he knows where they all went." Zambini suggested. He turned off the game and we both walked up to the main hallway of the Dungeon and into Snape's office.

"Well at least I found Fred." I said seeing him by a potions cauldron. He looked up.

"I'm George dummy." George said.

"Oh my bad."

"Draco, Zambini, what are you two doing here?" Snape asked looking annoyed.

"Where is Dumbledore and his-" I said pointing at George "Little gang of bimbos?"

"America. They went to a fest." Snape said going back to reading his book.

"What! They don't invite me? Snape take us will you?" I said begging him.

"WHAT? I'm not going to this amusement park! Go away." Snape said.

"Come on Professor! Amusement parks are fun! You can go on rides and eat food and make fun of people." Zambini whined. Snape sighed.

"I don't like those places. Creepers are there."

"Professor please?" Zambini and I pleaded.

"Fine. FINE. Will go. Under one condition."

"What?"  
>"Your parents are coming."<p>

"Aw Professor! Why? My dad will be one of those creepers." I said.

"I don't care. Either we go and he comes along or we don't go."

I thought for a moment. Stay here and be bored to death or go to America with my dad and get humiliated but go on rides?

"Ugh fine but let's go now!" I said.

"George do you want to go?" Snape asked.

"Nah. I'm going to Hogsmead." George said and left.

"How are we traveling?" Zambini asked. Snape only smirked.

"Man this place looks awesome!" My dad said looking around the park.

"Just keep walking." I spat. If Aeris was here then at least I can spend time with her… wait… Damnit she's with her lame ass brother and Twiddle Dum and Dee plus Longbottom.

"A hunted house! Draco those are just awesome!" My mom said.

"Mom, those are for kids."

"Well how do you know?" My mom asked.

"Yes how do you know?" A guy said coming right into my face. He had that fake blood on his face and a devil horns.

"Dude you aren't scary. Go find someone that will scare the crap out of my dad will you?" I whispered to him.

"Anything to put Malfoy in a crying fit." He said winking and walking away.

"Hey Draco check that out!" Zambini said pointing at a ride.

"Batman." Snape said reading the sign.

"That looks scary. Let's go on something not so scary first." Mom said.

"No this looks perfect." I said watching the lights flicker on the sign. Alright so it's two in the morning here but at night wizards rule the park so we won't have to deal with the annoying muggle crowds. The best part is that this place gets scarier after midnight. A perfect place to scare my dad. Hehehe

_Aeris_

"I never had that much fun on a ride." Fred said as we walked out of Raging Bull.

"Did you see the look on Dumbledore after getting off? It was priceless." Lee said.

"Hey now I may be old but this place makes me feel twenty years younger." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Professor you're still ancient to us." Lee said and we all laughed.

"You know what we should do?" Colin asked as we walked past American Eagle and the closed Iron Wolf.

"What?" Fred asked. Colin pointed at a sign that gleamed blood red.

"Haunted Trails?" Neville said gulping.

"Yeah…" Lee said.

"Isn't that a little bit too scary?" Neville said his eyes growing a little bit bigger.

"Yeah. Specially if it has beasts, and dead zombies walking around." Colin said wriggling his fingers in Neville's face. Neville whimpered.

"You guys I think Neville doesn't want to go." I said.

"Then he's a baby." Colin said.

"No. I can do this. I have to face my fears." Neville said putting himself back together.

"Well then let's go." Colin said walking into the trail.

"Here Neville you can hold my hand." I said lifting my left hand.

"Thanks Aeris." Neville said grabbing it.

"You know Neville it's just Six Flags. This stuff isn't real." Fred said from my right.

"Yeah but I still don't like this stuff." Neville said.

"BOO." A guy said from behind the trees. Neville jumped.

"Like that?" Fred asked.

"Like that." Neville replied.

"Well it can't be that bad. I seen scarier." Fred said laughing.

A scream was heard in front of us and a flash of blue light came from nowhere. Colin was on the ground moaning. Dumbledore was pointing his wand at another guy on the floor.

"Oh so sorry about that. I thought you were here to kill him." Dumbledore said putting his wand away and helping the man up.

"No worries Albus. Just a bloody nose that's all." The guy said and walked away holding his nose.

"Bad idea to come in here huh?" Fred said smirking.

"Shut up." Colin said running ahead to Harry and Lee.

"See? Even the little guy is afraid." Fred said to Neville.

"RAWR"

"I say! You're not scary at all. Some of my students are even scarier then you!" Dumbledore said to whoever tried to scare us.

"Now that's what I call protection. Dumbledore saves us once again." Fred said.

"Well… this place is sorta scary but I'm not really that scared anymore…" Neville said.

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah… Nothing can stop me now!" Neville said smiling. Just then he bumped into someone and toppled to the ground. Neville let out a ear piercing scream so loud I'm sure the people at the front gate of the park heard it.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" Fred yelled covering his ears.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LONGBOTTOM!" A guy shouted. Someone turned on a flashlight. Zambini? Fred let out a scream as soon as he saw Draco in the light.

"SCARIEST PERSON IN THE PARK! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" Fred shouted.

"Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy said in the dark.

"Shut up Weasley." Draco said turning on his flashlight.

"Now that is one scary costume dude." Lee said poking Draco.

"IT'S ME YOU IDIOT." Draco spat.

"He's pretty scary in the dark. During the day he's not so ugly but at night he's got the case of the ugly. Ewww." Lee said laughing.

"Draco where are you?" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Right here mom."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Fred asked Draco giving him a dirty look.

"Zambini wanted to go so we came. Leave us. I might catch the stupid and get sick."

"Psh too late. You already caught it." Harry snickered.

"Let's go Draco." Zambini said walking away.

"That's the front entrance Dumbass. You walked in the wrong way." Lee said.

"Whatever." Zambini said walking away with Draco and a frighten Mrs. Malfoy.

"Let's go on a ride. This bores me." Lee said yawning.

"Ditto." Harry said and the two of them walked out the exit.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A dead drunk man said throwing leaves at them.

"Dude it isn't my birthday." Lee said pulling leaves off his jacket.

"Don't try that at home!" The guy said and walked away throwing his hands up in the air and screaming.

"That was weird…" Harry said. "Look Batman!" We all saw the tracks too the rollercoaster in the air with lights flashing on the tracks making it shine.

"Whoa." Colin said.

"Let's go." Lee said and we all ran to get in line.

"You coming Dumbledore?" Fred asked standing in line for the front row.

"I'll pass on this one. I'm getting too old for this one. Raging Bull will always be my favorite." Dumbledore said and walked across the platform to the exit and started talking to a short plump wizard.

"I call end." Harry said sitting on the far right. I went to sit right next to him.

"Having fun?" Tom Riddle asked appearing in front of me.

"Actually yes I am." I whispered to him.

"Well Draco is in a tough mess at the moment. Hmm you should help him after this but I won't be rude and let you not enjoy the ride. Have fun." Tom said waving goodbye.

"What happened?" I spat.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry not talking to you. Just myself." I said.

"Hmm well some other memories like me took him. They shouldn't have went the wrong way in that trail. This place isn't all fun and games. Well at least he got the fright out of this."

"Where is he?"

"The hunted hospital by American Eagle." His parents though are next if you don't hurry up…"

"Why aren't you going to help him?"

"I don't like him that much. I rather have him gone." Tom said yawning.

"Keep his parents safe."

"That other kid is with Draco also. They gave him a real fright. Well ta ta." Tom said waving goodbye and vanished. The ride started and slowly the coaster started to move.

"Uh Oh." I said.

"Something wrong?" Fred asked.

"Draco's in trouble." I said to him.

"What else is new?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Wolf

_Chapter 10_

_The Wolf_

"Where are you two going?" Neville asked as soon as the Batman ride was over.  
>"Uhh…" Fred said.<br>"When we were on the ride we saw Professor Snape and Malfoy in trouble. We're going to help them." I said.  
>"Why would you two help them?" Harry asked.<br>"Snape is a teacher!" Lee yelled at Harry.  
>"Well he's my least favorite teacher."<br>"That doesn't make a difference!"  
>"Does too!"<br>We left Harry and Lee bickering as we ran down the hill past the creepy pirate characters and the vampires that were scaring the kids.  
>"Where is he?" Fred asked.<br>"The hunted hospital by the Eagle. Hurry up!" I shouted since he was falling behind.  
>"ROAR!" A creepy bird thing shouted in my face.<br>"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted angrily at him.  
>"Aeris! Is that the place?" Fred asked catching up to me and pointing at a building with a red cross.<br>"Must be." I said. We stopped at the front entrance and looked through the window. It was dark so I couldn't see anything.  
>"We're closed." The lady said smirking at us.<br>"Look lady a kid and his friend are in there and we have to get them back!" Fred shouted. All of a sudden my head started spinning.  
>"<em>His power must not be born yet."<em>  
>"<em>He gave you a power when he raised you."<em>  
>"<em>Aeris, your power will help defeat him in the end."<em>  
>"I'll handle this." Snape said pushing Fred aside and pointed his wand at the lady.<br>"You can't have them back!" She hissed.  
>"Try us." Snape said and shot a blue light at her. The lady turned to smoke and flew off into the night laughing.<br>"The door is locked." Fred said trying to open the door. Snape pulled the door and it opened.  
>"It's a pull not push, Fred." Snape said. I fell to the ground.<br>"Aeris!" Fred said and ran over towards me.  
>"I'll be fine." I whispered.<br>"No you won't. Here I'll carry you." Fred said lifting me up.  
>"It must be starting." Snape said.<br>"Not now." Fred said. They walked inside the dark building and down steps.  
>"<em>Lumos!<em>_"_ Snape said and his wand turned bright white.  
>"They must be in there." Fred whispered looking ahead at a room.<br>"That or the memories took them back to their world." Snape said.  
>"Well let's hope your idea isn't right." Fred said.<br>"Help!" A voice said.  
>"Ahead." Snape said. He ran inside the room and pulled out a dirty and scared looking Zambini.<br>"Run while you can!" He screamed.  
>"Why?" Fred asked.<br>"They people alive! They took Draco and left me for later! Run while you still can!" Zambini screamed as a whistle sound filled the room. "RUN THEIR COMING!"  
>"Were not leaving you." Snape said. All of a sudden Snape's wand went out.<p>

"Ugh my head hurts." Fred said. I was on the hard ground next to Fred and probably Zambini was next to me.  
>"Are we still alive?" Zambini asked.<br>"Yes you idiot." Snape said.  
>"Can someone turn the lights on?" Fred asked.<br>"Where is my wand?" Snape asked. Fred found my forehead and took his hand off right away.  
>"Damn Aeris! You're burning." Fred said.<br>"Aeris? She's still here?" Zambini asked.  
>"Of course I am." I said in a whisper.<br>"That power must be starting. A poor time to start now since I don't have any of that potion that Dumbledore asked to make you just in case." Snape said.  
>"Professor what's happening to her?" Zambini asked.<br>"The Dark Lord gave her a power a long time ago that must be starting now."  
>"What is it?"<br>"I don't know. Only Dumbledore knows."  
>"She better not become a killer or I'm going to cry." Fred said.<br>"She won't." Snape said. I could feel my hands tingling and becoming warm all of a sudden.  
>"Don't die, Aeris." Fred said.<br>"Shh." Snape said. I heard a noise near Zambini and scratching noises. Zambini screamed in pain.  
>"Hey back off you idiot!" Tom said coming out of nowhere and charging to the monster in the dark.<br>"He's here." Fred whispered.  
>"Aeris! It's alright. Dumbledore gave me this for you. Drink up!" Tom said handing me a vile in my hands. He helped me sit up and I drained the vile.<br>"Now it's going to hurt for a second but you'll feel better in a few minutes." Tom said trying to find the light switch. He must have found it and flicked on the lights. Zambini was knocked out and Snape was on the ground.  
>"Professor! Zambini is bleeding." Fred said. Snape got up and looked at Zambini's arm that was missing a chunk of skin and bleeding like mad.<br>"This isn't good." Tom said. Snape found his wand and quickly started performing various spells to help Zambini.  
>"Tom please find Draco will you?" Snape asked.<br>"Wait you can see him too?" Fred asked.  
>"I was always able to see him! Now hurry, Tom!" Snape said. Tom flew out of the room. All of a sudden my pain was gone. Fred stumbled back.<br>"You- You have another mark." Fred said. He picked up my hand and showed me. A crystal shape symbol was burned onto my hand. Snape walked over and looked at my hand.  
>"Well all I can say is you have the power." Snape said. Tom rushed back inside.<br>"I found him but you gotta hurry cause he won't be alive really soon!" Tom said.  
>"Alright. Send someone to look over Zambini will you?" Snape asked. Tom nodded his head and flew off. Snape and Fred helped me up and walked over to the exit.<br>"Tom left a path to Draco." Snape said pointing down a hallway with tiny green orbs floating around. We walked down the hallway passing pictures of doctors and nurses. Snape stopped short and took out his wand.  
>"He must be in here." Snape said. He opened the door and we saw four pale beasts laughing at something. One of them turned and snarled. His eyes a deep red and his face cut and bruised. His other friends turned and snarled at us as well.<br>"You were suppose to stay where you were." One of them hissed.  
>"Well sorry for ruining your plans." Fred said. One of them raised their hands and Fred flew in the air and slammed back on the ground.<br>"FRED!" I screamed.  
>"You." One of them pointed at me.<br>"What are you going to try to kill me too?" I spat at them. The beasts looked at each other and laughed.  
>"Aeris, you just got a power. You're still weak. Leave them to Tom and I." Snape said as Tom appeared.<br>"He's right Aeris. This power will only end up making you weaker.  
>"Aeris! Is that you?" A voice said. I looked up and saw Draco in a cage.<br>"Hey you shut up!" One of the beasts said and threw something at Draco.  
>"Tom what are those things?" I asked.<br>"Madlings. There the beasts of my world. The guy who took over the memory galaxy made these guys to protect him."  
>"You talk too much Riddle." A beast said.<br>"Yeah maybe it's time we shut you up." Another one said.  
>"Over my dead memory body."<br>"Well then we'll make arrangements." One said and took out one of his claw hands. That was the last straw. I felt my temper rise and I clenched my fists.  
>"Don't you ever talk to him like that EVER." I yelled. The beasts stopped laughing and snarled at me.<br>"Oh yeah who says?" One of them said his face inches from mine.  
>"ME." I said and slashed him with my fingernails. He screamed in pain and covered his eyes. I looked at my hands and saw white fur starting to grow.<br>"Aeris?" Tom asked.  
>"KILL HER!" One of the beasts said. They started running towards me but I was faster and jumped on one of them clawing their face.<br>"What the hell?" I heard Draco said. It was a blur a second later and a white light came carrying the beasts away and leaving me on the ground panting. I heard running footsteps and a crash.  
>"Aeris! Aeris?" Draco said running towards me.<br>"What happened? Where's Aeris?" Fred said moaning.  
>"Tom go get Dumbledore right away." Snape said.<br>"That won't be needed Snape." Dumbledore said probably walking into the room. I heard footsteps coming closer and a hand on my arm.  
>"She must not know." Dumbledore said.<br>"What do you mean? Look at her! She's changing?" Draco said. After that I fainted.

I woke up in the hospital wing with my head pounding. I sat up looking for a glass of water on my nightstand when someone attacked me.  
>"Oh Aeris! We thought you died!" Hermione said.<br>"Jeez Hermione she looks fine." Ron said.  
>"I brought you flowers, Aeris. You woke up just in time too! Tomorrow is Halloween!" Lee said.<br>"What happened?" I asked.  
>"You were attacked at the amusement park. Dumbledore said you fought a beast and won but you fainted." Harry said.<br>"Hey all of you out! Out!" Madame Pomfrey said shooing away the Gryffindors.  
>"Bye Aeris!" Harry said walking out with the others.<br>"Now that you're awake you can eat. Here." Madame Pomfrey said handing me a cheese sandwich and a glass of a purple liquid. "It's your special potion you have to take every day from now one. Dumbledore told me what really happened. That was really brave of you Aeris."  
>"I only remember a little bit. Is Draco and Fred alright? What about Zambini?"<br>"Oh they are over there. Draco will leave today but I'm afraid Zambini and Fred are still knocked out. Zambini lost a lot of blood and Fred's spine shattered but lucky Dumbledore was quick and brought him here right away or he won't ever be able to walk again. He'll be fine now that he's here." She said and went inside her office and closed the door. I drank the potion and ate the sandwich. I pulled off the covers and walked over to Fred and Draco. They were both fast asleep or so I thought when Draco grabbed my hand.  
>"Are they all gone?" He whispered.<br>"Yes."  
>"Good. He said and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked over at Fred. "Jeez I feel bad for him. He must be in tons of pain." Draco said.<br>"His spine was shattered." I said looking over at Fred too.  
>"How about Zambini?"<br>"Those beasts took a chunk of skin off his arm and he lost a lot of blood."  
>"Damn. He must be in pain too." Draco said. Just then Fred moved a little and his eyes flew open and he looked over at us.<br>"Why can't I move anything except my head?" He asked.  
>"Your spine shattered." Draco said.<br>"Madame Pomfrey! Fred is awake!" I shouted. She came out carrying a bottle filled with a yellow substance.  
>"Don't move at all dear. Here drink this. You're going to have a horrible night ahead of you." She said giving him the yellow stuff. Fred gulped it down and moaned. Dumbledore came in with Snape following him.<br>"Ah you're all awake. You've been asleep for a few days now. I thought you were going to miss the feast." Dumbledore said.  
>"Professor I must ask you to leave. Weasley here needs sleep if he wants his spine to heal." Madame Pomfrey said.<br>"Just a second. I must tell them something." Dumbledore said.  
>"Is something wrong Professor?" Draco asked as Madame Pomfrey went back into her office.<br>"No actually I came to ask what you all remember." Dumbledore said.  
>"I only remember being locked into a cage." Draco said.<br>"You Fred?" Snape asked.  
>"I remember everything up until I slammed to the ground by that monster." Fred whispered.<br>"That's good. You Aeris?" Snape asked turning towards me.  
>"I remember the beasts and Tom and attacking the beasts. I also remember a crystal symbol on my hand…" I looked down at my hand and saw the same crystal symbol that I remembered.<br>"See Aeris? You have your power now." Dumbledore said.  
>"What is it?" Draco asked.<br>"She's can transform into a snow wolf."  
>"A powerful one at that. No not a werewolf a snow wolf. There are only a handful of magical people that have this power. You have ice powers." Snape said.<br>"So that's what happened to me? I became a wolf?" I asked.  
>"Yes and those beasts were afraid of you so they left right away. Memories know that snow wolfs are dangerous." Snape said.<br>"Is that why Tom gave her that potion?" Fred asked.  
>"Yes. If she didn't drink it then the transformation might have been more painful and she could have lost her memory." Snape said.<br>"Alright! This is too much for them! Leave now!" Madame Pomfrey said shooing them out.  
>"Mrs. Malfoy came by the way. She left cakes for all of you if you have the munchies at midnight." Dumbledore said before Madame Pomfrey slammed the door on him.<br>"Honestly he doesn't get it. Alright you two need to be quiet. Weasley you have to get some sleep or you'll be in more pain than normal."  
>"Can someone bring me my homework at least?" I asked.<br>"All your books are on your bedside." She said before going back into her office.  
>Draco pulled out his potions books and looked at a scroll full of homework he has to complete. I went back to my bed and pull out my scroll as well. Hermione must have kept track since she gave me notes from History of Magic and wrote down my homework. It wasn't a long list of homework either. Draco moaned.<br>"I can't do this! It's too much." He said and threw his stuff of his bed and went to sleep. I started my potions essay and looked at my hand. I can transform into a snow wolf. Not only that but I have Ice powers. This year is just getting crazier by the second. Sigh.


	11. Chapter 11: A Sirius Escape

_Chapter 11_

_A Sirius Escape_

_Author's Note_

_Happy New Year everyone! Also be sure to read the other ReginaRheims7711 stories! Lost Kingdom Series (Disney) and the poems for Harry Potter and Final Fantasy! _

_Here's What you missed:_

_After a day in hell: Draco became scared of memories and even the word memory, Fred's spine shattered but don't worry because Madame Pomfrey said he's alright, Zambini was almost eaten by beasts but now he's in a coma from the loss of blood. Aeris finally found out what her power Voldemort gave her and now she's a Animagus. _

_That's All You Missed!_

"Are you sure Fred will be alright to go to the feast tonight?" Hermione asked me while she was looking over her History of Magic essay. I took a sip of my apple cider and nodded my head.

"Just before I left yesterday he woke up and said he couldn't wait to go to the Halloween feast tonight."

"Well at least he's getting better. Mother yelled at me and demanded Dumbledore to send him home." Percy said sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Since it was only us three in the common room Percy put on his favorite Muggle band The Beatles music so now it was playing _Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds_.

"So I was looking at a _People_ the other day." Hermione said putting away her homework.

"What's _People_?" Percy asked.

"It's a Muggle magazine in the United States." I said. "It talks all about celebrities and what's in style."

"Ah so what's in it that makes it so special?" Percy asked.

"Well it had an ad for a thing called a Laptop…" Hermione started.

"Whoa now what's a Laptop?" Percy asked.

"It's a technology thing where you can go online and watch movies and videos and look at pictures and even buy stuff on a site called Ebay… Also you can make a profile on Facebook! I was thinking of getting that for Fred as a Christmas gift." Hermione said showing Percy the ad she cut out. Percy looked at it and shook his head.

"Although he has one of those video game thingys he won't be able to use this! It's too complicated for us to work with." Percy said.

"Shut up Percy." Ron said walking into the common room and sitting next to Percy.

"You just can't tell me to shut up!" Percy yelled.

"Well I just did so deal." Ron replied back.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Upstairs napping I suppose." Ron said.

"Well then… I'm off. Coming Aeris?" Hermione asked standing up and walking through the portrait hole. I quickly followed Hermione so I wouldn't have to stay behind with dumb and dumber and walked through the hole.

"Oh please bring back a brandy will you dear?" The Fat Lady asked me smiling.

"Of course! See you soon!" I waved to her and ran up to Hermione.

"Well since it's only five I suppose we can go check up on Fred. The feast starts at seven correct?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so. You missed last year's feast and the year before was cut short."

"How dreadful that was. It was a shame to miss last year too. I heard you were the star that night. Yes we had to attend Nearly Headless Nick's party and let me tell you that was the worst idea ever. I can't believe Harry said yes to that." Hermione rambled on until we turned the corner and head crashing.

"YOU BLOODY BEASTS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

All of a sudden Peaves the extremely annoying ghost flew out snickering and laughing.

"Oh! Why Granger and Evans! What good timing too! Malfoy got quite a scare back there. Better go check up on him unless you want to feel the wrath of his punches!" Peaves laughed and flew off. Hermione and I looked at each other and ran right into the room where Peaves flew out of. The place was dark and awfully quiet.

"Draco?" I asked slowly moving to the back of the room with my wand in my hand.

"Malfoy? It's us… Aeris and Hermione… We're not here to hurt you… It's alright… Come out Malfoy…" Hermione whispered.

"Beasts… Horrible horrible beasts…" Draco said from up above.

"He's up on the bookshelves." Hermione hissed.

"How the Hell did he get up there?" I whispered back. Hermione shrugged and took out her wand.

"_Lumos!" _Hermione's wand tip turned bright white.

"Draco…?" I said. Suddenly a couple of books fell from above and something jumped down and ran into a corner. Hermione ran over and pointed her wand at Draco's face. His face was stone white and in his hand was the video game system.

"Alright Draco… It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. Just tell us what Peaves did to you…" Hermione asked trying to grab the video game system from him but he growled.

"Don't touch me." Draco said.

"Draco I swear to God if you don't give her that damn video game I will turn into a wolf right now and bite your head off." I screamed at him. Draco stared at me with cold eyes and gave Hermione the video game. She took it quickly and looked at the screen.

"There was a beast. Skin purple as a plum but paint was falling off him. The smell was horrible too. Like dead skin and his eyes yellow and evil. He came from there…" Draco said and pointed a finger at the Video Game. Hermione dropped it as soon as he pointed at it.

"It's cursed then!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione wait… Maybe it's not…" I said and picked up the video game. The screen lit up and a movie played. At first it was hard to see because Draco cracked the screen but then I saw Mickey. Mickey was tied up on a table and the beast! The beast Draco was talking about was there and laughing at him. Then another guy appeared. It was a doctor… A Mad Doctor… he wanted Mickey's heart! He tried everything he could but Mickey stopped him and destroyed the machine but something happened… A rabbit was there watching the whole thing. A black rabbit wearing blue pants. Who was this guy?

"Draco… What is this? This isn't _Final Fantasy VII_ so where did you get this?" I asked him grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Beast… Horrible beast…"

"What's wrong Aeris? What is he talking about?" Hermione asked me taking the video game from me.

"The beast Draco saw in that game came out from it." I said still shaking Draco. "Draco pull yourself together! Tell me what happened!"

"How can that be? This is a Muggle thing!" Hermione said waving the video game around.

"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to find out now! Draco you idiot WAKE UP!" I said and slapped him square across the face. Draco slammed down on the ground.

"Great you killed him Aeris." Hermione said.

"Hermione… Go grab Fred. He can help." I said. "And leave that thing here!" I said pointing at the video game. She left it on a desk and quickly ran out of the room. I looked down at Draco. I really hope I didn't kill him. Suddenly Draco twitched and rubbed his head.

"Nasty dream." He moaned.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Aeris? What the? You were here the whole time?"

"No! Peaves found you! What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" He asked. I took the video game off the table and pointed at it.

"Draco… You said a beast came out from this. What happened? What the hell did you do?" I asked. Draco quickly moved away from me and grew really pale.

"No… Don't let that thing touch me!" He screamed. Suddenly Fred stormed into the room.

"Alright I heard Draco is dead but I want to see it with my own eyes." Fred said. He looked down at me then at Draco.

"I'm not dead… I think…" Draco said rubbing his head.

"Please you ain't dead yet. You're still in hell." Fred said helping Draco on his feet.

"Alright now what happened?" I asked Draco.

"I… I was just playing the game when it went blank… then paint dripped out of the screen then a hand and the smell was just awful. Then I saw the eyes and soon his whole body was out and he looked at me and I passed out." Draco said.

"What game is it?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. It's a Disney game though because it had Mickey in it." I said.

"Well I'll be damn. Hell is breaking loose on us now isn't it?" Fred said.

"Is it time for the feast?" Draco asked dazed and confused.

"Uhhh actually yes. Yes it is time for the feast. Let's get you downstairs right away Draco!" Fred said leading Draco to the door. It took us a good fifteen minutes to get Draco down into the Great Hall and once we got there everyone turned to look at us. The Hall grew silent and watched as Fred pushed Draco to the Slytherin table and we took our seats next to the Gryffindors.

"What in the hell are you all doin with Draco?" Seamus asked us as we all took our seats.

"It's none of your concern." Hermione snapped at him. Seamus looked down at his goblet and turned to face Dumbledore.

"Well… Now that everyone is here let's start this wonderful feast!" Dumbledore said and the tables became full of different types of meat and breads. Ron's eyes popped out of his head as he looked at all the food.

"I have never seen this much food in my life…" Ron said. He then grabbed a chicken leg. Everyone then dug in grabbing salad, bread, and chicken.

"So what is with Draco? Why does he look drunk?" Percy asked me taking a forkful of chicken.

"He just played too many video games and we found him drunk off his butt in the hall." Fred said.

"That doesn't sound like something you would do… I would think you know… You'll leave him there…" Lee said looking at Fred.

"Hey I admit I'm mean to Slytherins but I knew if we left him we would probably fall out of a window or do something really really stupid." Fred said.

"When doesn't Malfoy do something stupid?" Harry snickered.

"Exactly." Fred said pointing his fork at Harry and grinning.

"So Fred… Is your spine better?" Lavender cooed looking at him dreamily. Lee dropped his fork and looked at Lavender with an anger face.

"Shut the hell up!" Lee shouted. The whole table gasped.

"Lee! That's no way to talk to a lady!" Percy shouted.

"Sorry Percy but Lavender is getting on my last nerve. She thinks he's free to have and really he's not. I'm sick and tired of Fred this, Fred that, Fred and I did this and that. You did nothing together! Stop being a flirt to him and bother a guy who isn't taken!" Lee shouted. The Hufflepuff table turned to look at us with odd expressions.

"Go back to eating!" Percy shouted.

"Lee…" Hermione said.

"No I'm sick of her." Lee said. "If she wants to get punched by Aeris or something she's doing a pretty damn good job trying to reach the goal. I'm even close to whacking her too."

"Oh hush you foul mouth idiot! I don't flirt with Fred and I know he's taken. Honestly everyone knows he's taken by that awful girl so me being a princess has come to save him." Lavender said.

"Yeah Princess of stupid kingdom." George said. I stood up and dropped my napkin.

"See now you went over the edge." Lee said to Lavender.

"So you think I'm awful huh? Well Lavender Brown I have news for you: I am awful and horrible but you know what I have? The dark side behind me and I can send them on you and they can kill you. Now leave Fred and I alone or you'll never see tomorrow!" I screamed and slapped Lavender clear across the face.

"AERIS EVANS!" Percy shouted.

"She's got the dark side on her team?" George asked. I stormed out of the Hall as everyone probably watched my meltdown. I couldn't take anymore. Lavender pushed me over the edge and what's done is done. Alright the dark side was too much but I mean I can probably call them and ask to kill her. I'm sure those beasts from Memory Galaxy won't mind taking a bite out of her.

"Shoot I forgot the cup of brandy." I said and turned to look back at the staircase. Too late now. I turned the corner and heard the Fat Lady's voice.

"Sorry sir but that's the wrong password."

"What do you mean! I'm a Gryffindor! You should remember me! I'm Sirius Black now step aside and open the door."

"I won't let you in until you have the correct password, Black."

"Well then looks like I have no other choice." Black said and suddenly the Fat Lady screamed as Black must have ripped her portrait.

"STOP THIS ISTANT!" I screamed pointing my wand at Sirius Black. He turned and looked at me with cold eyes.

"You're supposed to be at the feast girl." Sirius said.

"Yeah well… Gryffindor girls aren't always nice and sweet." I replied. Sirius dropped his knife.

"Ae…Aeris?"

"Yeah that's right. Hello Sirius. Fancy seeing you here?" I said and smiled. Sirius came over and hugged me.

"I missed you dearly! Fudge told me all about Harry and you and I felt so proud of you."

"I missed you too Sirius. I feel bad to not write to you but Dumbledore told me you would never get the letters."

"No I wouldn't. That place is just horrible, Aeris. I can never go back to that place. Every day they fed off me and took away my happiness but for twelve years I kept my sanity. Then when I find out where Peter is I escaped right away and came here to kill him. Can you go in there and get him?"

"I can't Sirius. I'm the only one up here and if Ron finds out I took him he'll kill me."

"I understand." Sirius said and shook his head. I heard the crowd mutter as they started climbing the stairs.

"Follow me!" I said and lead him to a secret staircase at the end of the hall.

"I remember this…" Sirius said.

"Let's go!" I said pulling his sleeve. We quickly ran down the staircase till we hit the ground floor. Ahead I could see the courtyard entrance.

"Alright so all we have to do is walk out of here unseen and I can be on my way." Sirius said.

"You make it look so easy." I said. I must have been talking to myself because Sirius was gone when I turned. Then I turned back and saw Sirius already in the courtyard. I ran into the main hall and saw no one walking around. Once I entered the courtyard a huge wail went off and the gate slammed shut and Sirius and I ran down the bridge.

"I can change." Sirius hissed and he turned into a big black dog. Could I change too? I tried thinking about becoming a wolf again and started running faster now even feeling the ground under me. Pretty soon I felt my hands slamming the ground. I looked down and saw my hands or paws slamming the ground. Awesome. We both ran into the forest and stopped and turned to look at the castle going into lockdown mode. The Dementors were circling the castle and flying around the castle grounds looking for Sirius.

"They wouldn't know it's us." Sirius said. I can understand him when he's barking? Even more awesome.

"Were animals that's why." I replied back howling.

"I knew he gave you that power. Every Death Eater that was put in that horrible place knows all about you and the power. A wolf that's what they said. He can use to find information about Harry and Dumbledore. I knew once I saw you I have to save you before the power became in effect. Guess I'm too late now."

"I'm glad I have it now. I saved my boyfriend and best friend."

"Ah so I heard Draco is your best friend. Lucius visit Belletrix once and told her how Draco was and told her you're his best friend and you both are never apart. I also saw you today in the classroom. Yes that was a truly horrific sight to see what Draco saw."

"You saw it too?"

"Indeed I did. I was walking around when I heard this roar and something flew right out of the classroom then Peaves flew in to see what happened. It was a purple blob monster with yellow eyes."

"Did he have a horrible stench? Draco said he smelled horrible."

"I didn't smell anything. I was too far away. When I did get into that classroom I saw Draco white as milk and that thing he was holding was dripping something blue."

"How could it be blue? The beast was purple…"

"It doesn't matter about what the color is. What matter is that it's out and about and causing chaos now as we know it. You have to tell Dumbledore as soon as possible. Tell him or Snape."

"I can't tell Snape. He told Draco not to even play that video game thing anymore. Draco became addicted to that thing."

"Well he let a beast out so you have to tell someone. Don't tell Harry if I were you. He's under enough stress as it is. What with those Dementors bothering me and know he thinks I'm after to kill him."

"Sirius… Just don't come here anymore. It's too dangerous to come here now."

"Oh I will come back. I have to see Harry play Quidditch."

"What if they find you?"

"They won't find me. They can't track me out if I'm a dog. If I was human now I'm pretty sure they would have found me now. Now I think its best you go back now before Dumbledore suspects I kidnaped you." Sirius said and slowly he walked deeper into the forest. I watched him vanished and then I too went back to the castle and into the courtyard where Snape and Dumbledore were standing there like they were waiting for me.

"Welcome back Aeris." Snape said as I changed back into a human again.

"I'm going to guess Sirius is hiding once again?" Dumbledore asked me.

"He's in the forest hiding. He wants to be here for one of Harry's games. Dumbledore he didn't mean to hurt the Fat Lady-"

"I understand everything Aeris. He's after Peter. It's best that only us know from now on." Dumbledore said.

"Yes I understand."

"Don't even tell Draco or Fred." Dumbledore said.

"I know sir."

"Good! Now since the Fat Lady won't return to her portrait the Gryffindors are staying in the Great Hall. Sleeping bags are already there. Is there anything else we should know about, Aeris?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually yes there this. Just before the feast we found Draco in a classroom. He had that video game thing and-"

"He was playing it again? I'm taking that thing from him once and for all." Snape said sternly.

"Snape please. Go on Aeris."

"Well something happened. A character from his game came out and attacked Draco. I mean it really came out from his video game and attacked him. The problem is that he didn't own this game. It switched from the one he had to this game. It had Mickey and he isn't in _Final Fantasy_. Sir do you know what's going on?"

"I don't Aeris. I'm not a man who knows past the gamers world. I'm sure someone in your house might have an idea on what the game this monster is from."

"Fred doesn't know anything about this either! He never played that game before." I said but Dumbledore just smiled.

"You know… Not all the time will a video game expert know everything. A bookworm could know a few things or two about a game." Dumbledore said.

"Sir? Hermione won't know anything about this either. She never had a video game before and never read up about it."

"Aeris you have to look and see. I know one person that can help you and he's in your house. All you have to do is look around. I'm sure he's even reading about it. Now it's late. Go on to the Great Hall, Aeris." Dumbledore said. I started to walk back into the castle until I stopped.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Whatever for?"

"I slapped Lavender during the feast." I said to Dumbledore but again he only smiled.

"I never saw you slap her. Good night Aeris." Dumbledore said. I walked into the castle and into the Great Hall. Man, Dumbledore is so cool.

"Hey! Where have you been? Fred was so worried about you!" Lee said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the group. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, and Oliver.

"Sorry I was just off in the library." I said quickly.

"Well didn't you hear? Sirius Black was in the castle! He even tried getting into our tower! How cool is that?" Lee said.

"Very cool." I said. I stood up and walked to the other Gryffindors. No none of them were reading or even talking about video games. Walking right past Lavender's group I went over to Percy who was reading a book.

"Hey Percy."

"Aeris. Did Dumbledore punish you?"

"No. He said he never saw me slap her."

"Ah. Always taking the good kid side."

"I guess. What you reading?" I asked. Percy lifted the book. It was called _Epic Mickey._ On the cover it had Mickey looking at this castle and paint was floating around him. On the side was a rabbit in blue pants. THE RABBIT?

"Percy! That book! Does it have a beast in there?"

"Actually it does. He's called the Blot. He's made of paint and thinner and tries to take over Wasteland. Pretty good plot story. They should make this into a movie."

"No Percy! That is a video game! The Blot escaped Draco's video game system and now he's out causing panic!"

"He couldn't have. He doesn't have a heart! If the Wasteland characters don't have a heart then they can't come into our world. That place he's in is a world full of forgotten characters who lost their hearts caused people forgot about them. The rabbit on the cover is the ruler of the place. His name is Oswald and he pretty much hates Mickey now."

"Percy tell me everything you know about this place. It's an emergency."

"Well… A wizard named Yen Sid made the place from scratch for the forgotten characters like Oswald and his wife Ornestia. Well one day, Mickey ruined the place by making the Blot and when he tried to destroy him he created the Thinner disaster which is pretty much acid. It wiped out places and people and turned the Lost Kingdom into a Wasteland.

"So one day the Blot had enough strength and pulled Mickey from our world into Wasteland. The Mad Doctor tried to take Mickey's heart but he fails and Mickey destroys the machine he used by using the paintbrush that he grabbed before getting sucked into Wasteland. He makes a new friend named Gus and they escape Dark Beauty's Castle or the place where Mickey was when he woke up and they went into Gremlin Village or to us Small Small World. The Gremlins are people who help Mickey so Gus is a Gremlin. They fix machines and open secret doors for Mickey. Well now I'm at the part where he meets Oswald who tells Mickey that characters in Wasteland don't have a heart because they aren't loved like Mickey is. Now it's impossible for the Blot to get into our world when he doesn't have a heart."

"It must be because he just did tonight." I said after Percy explained the story.

"Well who let him out?"  
>"It was Draco but he didn't even know. He didn't even own the game and the Blot just came out of his video game system.<p>

"Did the Blot leave paint and thinner?"

"Well Draco wasn't covered in it but it was on a few books. Draco said the Blot smelled horrible though."

"Ah well that I don't know about because the book doesn't explain about his odor. Just the way he looks like."

"Percy? Can please finish the book and tell me everything that happens? I need to find this game before it's too late."

"That I can help you with. The book came with this." Percy said and handed me a small disk. It must be the video game.

"Thank you so much Percy. You'll be saving the world now if you finish that book."

"You know… I wouldn't suggest Draco playing the game. Ask Fred to play it. He can probably finish it in a few days." Percy said and went back to reading. I quickly walk back to Fred and handed him the disk.

"_Epic Mickey?_ Is this where the thing is from that Draco saw?" Fred asked. Everyone was fast asleep around us so I sat down next to him.

"He's called the Blot and he wants to take over the world in the game. If he got out of the game then he can take over our world." I said.

"Do you know what I think?" Fred asked putting the disk in his video game system.

"What?"

"Tom should know about this. He might know what's going on."

"You know what… I think he might know who this Blot is too."

"What makes you say that?" Fred asked watching as Mickey is kidnapped by the Blot into Wasteland.

"The Blot might be the thing taking over Memory Galaxy and finally escape to take over a bigger world." I said watching Fred play the game.


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to Wasteland

_Chapter 12_

_Welcome to Wasteland_

"Whoa so what you're telling me is that thing I saw yesterday could be I n fact taking over the Memory Galaxy and then once he saw this world he wanted to take over this place?" Draco asked looking and Fred and I while we were in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Moaning Myrtle was floating above listening to us.

"Then it's true what happened to Draco yesterday? Peaves was going on about how he saw Draco ghost white in a classroom and heard this roar. What was going on?" Myrtle asked.

"It's a video game character that escaped from a game called _Epic Mickey_. The character is the bad guy in the story and not only that he can cause some pretty bad damage." I told her.

"So how did this character escape? What did he just get up and walk out of the game?" Myrtle asked Draco.

"No, he just came out. I don't know how to describe it now. Can we just not talk about this right now? I would like to feel at least more manly today." Draco said giving Myrtle a stiff look.

"Please you lost your man card when you were born." Tom said appearing from behind the sink. Myrtle screamed and flew off leaving us three with Tom.

"Oh great not him." Draco moaned.

"So I heard Draco here met another monster here. Such a pity that is. Well now that you all know what that thing is then all you have to do is stop it. That I wish I knew so I can get rid of him myself but now that other characters are appearing I can't do anything but round up all of them." Tom said.

"So the Blot is the thing that took over your galaxy." I said.

"Yeah… He's one evil bug too. He brought out his whole army and they sure cause damage too. Nasty little buggers they are as well. I got memories fleeing for their… memories!"

"It would be great if you told us what happened in the first place." Fred said.

"Well I would if I could but I can't tell you here. We have to go somewhere else…" Tom said.

"Your galaxy…" Draco said.

"See? Blondie actually has a brain." Tom said. He raised his hand and scratched the air suddenly the ground shook as a small door appeared.

"I suggest taking your wands and anything that you might need." Tom said and opened the door. He stepped inside and vanished as the other side of the door turned bright white.

"Guess we should take the game." Draco said and grabbed his wand from his book bag and the video game system from Fred's book bag.

"Should we take the book too?" Fred asked holding up the white book Percy had yesterday.

"How did you get that?" I asked him.

"Percy gave it to me saying it was filled with information to destroy the guy." Fred said. Just then the bathroom door opened and Percy walked in wearing his "I'm smart don't mess with me" glasses and looked at the door that Tom made.

"Oh my." Percy said.

"How did you know we were here?" Draco asked Percy looking annoyed.

"Actually I always knew this place was your hangout when you all needed to talk about something. Though if I were you I would pick a better spot in the future." Percy said looking at the stalls.

"Well we can't leave him hanging back at his place! I bet Tom can come back and kick my ass if we don't hurry up." Draco said and walked through the door.

"Where does that door go to?" Percy asked.

"Memory Galaxy." Fred said and pushed Percy inside the door.

"I don't think Tom would like another Weasley joining this adventure." I said.

"Well he did tell you everything about the Blot right?" Fred said and took his wand from his pocket and then we both walked through the door.

_Seamus_

"Come on dad where are you?" I asked looking through my trunk in the bedroom. Dean was sitting on his bed reading when he looked at me.

"You hid your dad in there?" Dean asked.

"Shut up Dean. Don't be so stupid." I said pushing aside socks and shirts until I found what I was looking for.

"Well why did you say dad?"

"He gave me this." I said and showed him a bracelet.

"What is it?" Dean asked taking it from me.

"A Celtic bracelet. He gave it to me mum before he died after hearing I was a wizard." I said before taking it back from Dean.

"Well what was that knot symbol on the bead?"

"That's the Celtic Knot. It means immortal bonding between two people. My parents were very much in love so they had the Celtic Knot on their wedding rings. Me mum still wears it today."

"Does she now? I bet she misses him a lot too."

"She cries every day. Now hope you don't mind but I'm going to the Great Hal and grab the rest of my stuff I left." I said and took back the bracelet and put it in my pocket. I walked past the common room and through the portrait hole. The Gryffindors have been having really bad days this past few weeks. With Fred's spine shattering and the drama between Lavender and Aeris and now Sirius trying to get into our tower is just too much. I really wish that this year was over soon. That is until I met my father's ghost. I always knew that Irish blood was strong because he came to me and we talked a good long while. He missed me mum dearly and wanted to see her again but he couldn't bear her crying. Then he talked about how his world where he lived now was in danger of being destroyed. A monster took over the throne and is planning to take over our world. This I couldn't handle because I remember fainting then waking up and the bracelet was next to me. If me father talked to me once I'm sure he can do it again.

"Dad where are you? I need you! I know everything!" I yelled at the bracelet. I really did actually. Last night when I pretended I was asleep I heard Aeris and Fred talk about a beast coming out from Malfoy's video game system.

"Son." I heard my dad's voice say.

"Dad? Dad where are you?" I whispered holding the bracelet in my hands.

"Son." I heard his voice again but it sounded distant. It came from the hall next to me. I was thinking so much I was on the second floor. Jeez I'm glad I didn't fall down and die on the stairs. I quickly ran down the hall and his voice again and walked right past the wall where we saw the messages written in blood last year on Halloween.

"The bathroom? Worse a girl's bathroom? Come on dad!" I hissed and opened the door. I took out my wand and saw that in the middle of the room was a door. Not just any door either. It had the Celtic Knot on it. On the floor was three book bags. I searched through them until I spotted something.

"_Dragon's Blood and How Is It Used by Fred Weasley." _

"Aeris, Fred, and Malfoy must have gone through this door. That or they were kidnapped. The Blot could have taken them! I got to find them and save them!" I said and opened the door. A blast of white light hit my face so I covered my eyes and walked right through the door to the light.

_Aeris_

"Ugh my back hurts." Draco said moaning on the cold hard ground.

"You're telling me. My spine shattered days ago and it's still weak." Fred said standing up still holding his wand.

"Welcome to Memory Galaxy." Tom said as I stood up. I took out my wand and saw a pool of green paint near Draco.

"Draco don't touch that!" Percy shouted pointing at the Thinner pool next to him.

"Why?" Draco asked looking at the Thinner.

"It'll burn you away until you're just a pool of paint. From now on you all are just blobs of paint. Look yourselves." Tom said and pointed at us. I looked to see a drop of paint fly off my hand. It dropped to the ground and vanished.

"Well today you're just full of surprises huh, Tom?" A short guy said floating towards us. He was wearing a red jumpsuit and a red helmet but his skin was… Green.

"Everyone this is-"

"Gus. Hi the name is Percy." Percy said cutting off Tom and shaking Gus's hand.

"Please to meet you. Welcome everyone to Memory Galaxy or what's left of it anyways. This place is now combined with Wasteland so watch your step for puddles of Thinner. Paint puddles are handy but Thinner ones… Not so much. If you follow me I'll take you out of Dark Beauty's Castle and we'll head to Tom's castle." Gus said as he opened the door.

"So we really are in Wasteland? This is so cool!" Percy said walking through the door into the long hallway. He was rambling on about something Mickey did and where things should really be until he stopped.

"Where is Mickey by the way?" Percy asked. Gus looked at him confused.

"Mickey? Who's Mickey? Do you mean the mouse?" Gus asked.

"Yeah that's right."

"Well… He must have never made it here. Lots of characters didn't make it to the other side. Now watch out because sometimes the Blot leaves little traps that end up to be death traps." Gus said.

"Is the Blot here?" Draco asked.

"No not that I know of. He comes and goes but yesterday he didn't come back. Tom and I were just calming down memories and characters when the Blot flew straight up and we didn't see him again."

"That means he's still wandering around our world." I said.

"Your world? No that can't be possible. He doesn't have a heart! He just can't leave Wasteland without a…" Gus trailed off as we walked into a room where a huge pool of Thinner was covering the middle of the room.

"Stay here." Tom told us and flew off to see what happened. He motioned for us to come over.

"Well… Now we know how he got a heart." Gus said and we all looked at what used to be the character of Mickey Mouse in the middle of Thinner pool with a hole in his body where his heart should be.

_Seamus_

"Aeris? Fred? Malfoy? Are you guys around here somewhere?" I asked looking around the place. Where was I? I looked around and found a Mickey stuff animal lying on the ground. Just then a blue bunny jumped right near me.

"Oh hey little fella. Is this yours?" I asked him and showed him the Mickey doll. The bunny took the doll and hugged it.

"Do you know where I am?" I asked him. He pointed at a poster on a rock wall.

"Mickeyjunk Mountain. Hmm who's in charge of the place?" I asked the bunny. He started hopping away.

"Hey you can't leave me here!" I said and ran after it but it climbed up higher on the mountain. Man this damn bunny will never give up. I climbed the mountain higher and higher until we both reached an entrance to a cave.

"This better not be a damn trick." I said to the bunny but he just made a giggle sound and hopped inside. Once I stepped inside there was a long spiraling staircase. Slowly I walked up and looked at posters of this bunny named Oswald.

"So this must be the boss huh?" I asked the bunny. We kept walking until we reached the throne room and saw a couple of playing card guards.

"Name?" He asked me.

"Seamus Finnigan."

"You're a human?" The card asked.

"Course! Wizard too. See?" I said and showed him my wand. He looked at it.

"What's your business here?" He asked me.

"I walked through a door in my world and ended up here and this guy-" I pointed at the bunny kid. "Showed me to the boss. Can someone please tell me where I am and where my father or Aeris Evans is?"

"Aeris Evans? She's here?" A guard asked running up to us.

"Yeah! I just don't know where. She's here with Fred Weasley and Draco Malfoy."

The card guards gasped.

"I will tell Sir Oswald at once!" A guard said and ran up the stairs to another room.

"Who sent you?" The guard asked.

"My father. He lives in this messed up place." I said.

"Oswald said send him in!" The guard said from the top of the stairs.

"Fine. Mark my words boy if you do anything to hurt our King it's off with your head." The mean guard said before I walked up the stairs into another room that was filled with odd machines and gadgets.

"Oswald?" I asked.

"So… You come here on the Blots orders to kill me huh?" A voice said.

"Blot? What no! I'm here with Aeris Evans well… She's not here in your… palace but she's in this place."

"I know she's here. I saw her with the others in Dark Beauty's Castle. Now how do you get separated from them? Didn't you travel with them?" Oswald said and a chair turned. Oswald was taller than the blue bunny and he was black with long ears. He also wore blue shorts and had a look of annoyance o his face.

"Well they went through the door before I did. My father-"

"Your father! Oh boy not him again." Oswald said picking up the blue bunny and hugging him.

"You know my father? Where is he?" I asked him. Oswald just sighed.

"I don't know actually. Last time I saw him was in Tom Riddle's castle for a special meeting. Any special memories or-"

"Memories? No my dad is a ghost here." I said correcting Oswald.

"No this place is _Memory_ Galaxy or so I'm told. _Ghostly _Galaxy is next door. I wouldn't go there if I were you though. Stay too long and you'll become dead yourself. Like now you became a paint blob." Oswald said and I looked at my feet. Paint was floating off my feet into the air.

"What is going on here?" I asked him.

"what you don't know? I would think if you're Aeris's friend you would at least know something! Seems like I'm gullible." Oswald said.

"No I know what this place is but why did I become… this?" I asked.

"What do you think Wasteland is? It's made of paint and thinner so of course you're made of paint here. What do you want a story?" Oswald asked.

"No what I want to know is what happened to Wasteland and Memory Galaxy."

"The Blot combined it. He overthrew our Royal family and Memory Galaxy's king and combined both places. He then destroyed this place pretty much so I went into hiding here but Tom Riddle this big memory guy called for a meeting in his castle so I went. There he asked me and whoever was left of Wasteland's royal family what the Blot's main weakness is. It's simple really but the problem is the weapon to destroy him is missing. It's that stupid mouse's fault." Oswald said.

"Mickey Mouse?" I asked.

"Yeah. He is one selfish mouse too. He almost destroyed Wasteland!"

"How? He saved it in the game!"

"Game? What game? This isn't a game Seamus Finnigan! People and memories are dying because of the Blot and that mouse is still missing while he has the weapon!"

"No Oswald you don't understand. Your kingdom was in a game. The Blot tried to take over your place and Mickey saved the day with this guy named Gus."

"He saved our kingdom huh? Well this doesn't look like saved to me." Oswald said.

"This doesn't make sense. The Blot should be dead now. Why is he back?"

"He died in the game? How?"

"You and Mickey used the fireworks on Dark Beauty's Castle..." I trailed off. Oswald grinned happily.

"Oh I better call the guards over there to set up the firework towers and then we'll give the Blot a early Birthday present ha!" Oswald said dialing a number.

"Wait were missing one piece. The weapon Mickey had." I said.

"Sir! A message from Dark Beauty's Castle." A guard said.

"Well Ace go on." Oswald said holding the phone to his ear.

"Gus and Tom reported that they found a body."

"Another one? Who is it this time?"

"It's… It's Mickey Mouse, sir." Ace said. Oswald dropped the phone, his eyes full of terror.

"How… How? What happened?" Oswald said.

"The Blot must have done this. They found him in a pool of Thinner with… with his heart missing."

"So not only did the Blot probably kill the Disney icon he snagged his heart! Is that's why he's gone?" Oswald asked and went into a mad rampage.

"Oswald?" I asked.

"WHAT?"

"The Blot is in our world. If he has a heart he can travel to our world right?"

"I guess that's right."

"Then yesterday when Draco was playing his video game the Blot escaped your world and came into ours. He must be causing panic in my world." I said.

"Great this is just great! First the Mouse dies and now the Blot is on Earth causing hell. Ace! Go call Pete and tell him to go straight to Dark Beauty's Castle at once and help Tom and Gus move Mickey's body."

"Hey Ace?" I asked.

"Yes?" Ace said turning around.

"Did they find a paintbrush with Mickey's body?"

"No Seamus Finnigan they didn't." Ace said and walked off.

"Why did you ask about a silly paintbrush? What is Mickey a artist now?" Oswald asked annoyed. I turned and smiled at him.

"The paintbrush is what we can use to fix this place up and also destroy the Blot's army."

_Aeris_

"Great we got the hero dead in our hands and you want to find the paintbrush? How can we? What if that damn Blot ate it?" Draco asked yelling at Tom.

"It can be anywhere in Wasteland too. We have to find a Royal Blood from Wasteland and they could track it down." Tom said.

"That is IF you can find one." A voice said behind us. We all turned to look at Big Pete carrying a brief case and wearing a police officer's uniform.

"Oswald sent you didn't he?" Gus asked crossing his arms.

"Right about that Gus. I'm here to drag the body away and let Oswald and his new friend take a look at it." Pete said and chuckled.

"New friend?" Percy asked.

"That's right. He made a new friend. He knows all about this Wasteland stuff as well." Pete said and walked over to Mickey's body.

"You can't touch him." I said and raised my wand at him.

"Don't be pointing sticks at me Missy. You go play pretend over there and let the boys handle this." Pete said looking cold at me.

"Hey she's really a witch." Fred said standing up and moving towards us.

"Yeah and I'm King of Wasteland." Pete said.

"_Stupify!"_ I shouted and knocked Pete out.

"Great job, Aeris." Fred said.

"Nice job and now Oswald will kill us because he came here to move the body!" Gus said.

"He can't move it." I said.

"WHY?" Everyone shouted at me.

"You kidding Aeris? He looks like he was on that _CSI_ show we watched while we were staying in Disney!" Draco shouted and made a disgusted face at the body.

"I don't think he's dead." I said and pointed my wand at the pool of Thinner surrounding Mickey's body.

"Aeris don't use magic here! It can turn the future around." Tom said.

"Well you have to get him out of there anyway." I said and slowly the Thinner shot into my wand. Everyone turned too watched as the pool of Thinner disappeared and Mickey's body was left. Gus took out a flashlight.

"Well his eyes are filled with fright so the Blot really did do this. The hole is where his heart should be. Also… I see that his body is frozen cold." Gus said touching Mickey's hand.

"That means he turned into a statue." I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"We're in the game! Don't you get it? The Blot turned this place into a game except it's like Part Two of the first game."

"I don't get clear on that." Draco said.

"Of course you don't." Fred said to Draco.

"Look… The Blot set this place up like it's _Epic Mickey 2_ except he turned the hero into stone. That means this whole place went back in time and… we have to do exactly what Mickey did in order to win the game." I said.

"So now we have to beat the Blot?" Percy asked.

"Mickey beat the Blot before?" Gus asked Tom.

"Yes! See Gus doesn't remember anything because he never went through the adventure with Mickey! This all makes sense now!" I said happily.

"No it doesn't." Tom said.

"That's cause you never played the game." Fred said. "Luckily for Aeris and I we did and finished it so we know what to do."

"Well we need that paintbrush." I told everyone.

"So you're telling me that we have go on this adventure that Mickey went on and do everything Mickey did in order to fix this place up? You're crazy, Aeris." Draco said.

"No she isn't. I think she's right. I mean remember in the beginning of the game Mickey ended up here? The only thing that was different was that we didn't get attacked by the Mad Doctor or see Oswald…" Percy said looking around until he moved broken pieces of a roof.

"Now I know why the Mad Doctor didn't attack us." Percy said.

"Not again." Draco said. We all walked over to Percy and saw the Mad Doctor in a pool of Thinner just like Mickey was. Fred removed the Thinner and Gus looked at the Mad Doctor.

"Well I can tell you one thing. This time we got a dead one." Gus said.

"How can you tell?" Tom asked.

"Well look… He's completely destroyed." Gus said and showed us that the Mad Doctor faced was melted away and awful looking.

"Once Oswald gets here he needs to see this." Gus said.

"I have one question for you two though." Draco said pointing at Tom and Gus.

"Yeah?" Tom asked.

"Where is the King of Memory Galaxy during all this? Shouldn't he be somewhere around here?" Draco asked them. Tom looked down and Gus grew grim.

"The King is… ah in a bad state as well at the moment." Gus said.

"How?" I asked.

"He's a statue just like Mickey, Oswald's wife, the King and Queen of Wasteland, and some important memories." Tom said.

"Great you know this Blot isn't playing fair." I said.

"Why should he?" A voice said.

"Oswald!" Gus said. I turned to see Oswald walking towards us with one of his many kids next to him and a man dressed in a black cloak with his face hiding.

"So what is going on here?" Oswald said and looked at both Mickey and the Mad Doctor.

"The Mad Doctor is indeed dead." Gus said.

"Finally!" Oswald said and looked over at Mickey.

"Mickey is a statue." Tom said.

"So what we have to save him now?" Oswald asked.

"Pretty much. He doesn't have what Aeris is saying the paintbrush." Gus explained. Oswald turned towards me and smiled.

"So you're the famous Aeris Evans? I heard all about you from Tom here. You think you can get us out of this Hell Hole?" Oswald asked.

"I could if I have extra help." I said.

"Course you can! The Gremlins will love to help." Oswald said.

"Well Oswald there is a problem…" Gus said.

"Problem? Of course there is a problem! Mickey is a statue, my world is combined with Tom's world, and the Blot is on Earth!" Oswald said.

"Well you see… Mickey already completed this adventure but the Blot made everything go back in time and he turned Mickey into a statue and now Aeris has to save Wasteland…" Gus said.

"Yes, yes I know! My friend told me all about it." Oswald said pacing.

"Who is your friend Oswald?" I asked. Oswald turned to look at me.

"You don't know? He told me he knew you. He went through that same door you did!" Oswald said angrily.

"I thought only us four knew about the door…" Percy said. Oswald looked at the hooded man.

"Take off your hood! I thought these guys were your friends! You said they were." Oswald said coldly.

Slowly the hooded man took off his hood.

"Hey Aeris." He said. My jaw dropped.

"Seamus?"


	13. Chapter 13: Through the Looking Glass

_Chapter 13_

_Through the Looking Glass_

"I can't believe you! You followed us?" I screamed at Seamus as we were walking through Gremlin Village or what was left of it anyway. Instead of it being all colorful and full of life the place was a disaster. The village was supposed to have a river of paint but it was Thinner. Today was just getting worse and worse. Not only do we have to babysit Percy but now it's Percy, Seamus, AND Oswald who seemed to complain every ten seconds.

"Well sorry! You know I thought you guys were taking by the Blot." Seamus said.

"How do you know all about him?" Fred asked.

"Well you see… My father has a memory here and he's part of the court so… He told me after the meeting they had and now he's been missing since then. It's strange though because I heard his voice before I opened the door."

"You know a lot of people from the court are missing. Seems like the Blot is changing the story around huh?" Oswald asked us.

"He knows that we played the game before. He's trying to make it harder. I think he's hidden the memories around the place instead of Gremlins." I said knocking on walls to see if I can find a secret room.

"You might be right actually. Before I came to the castle all the Gremlins were all in the village or off at their jobs." Gus said.

"If only we had the cheat sheet map. If he replaced Gremlins with memories then I'm sure they're in the same place where the Gremlins were hidden in the game!" Draco said.

"You guys are lucky then that I came along." Percy said and handed me the cheat sheet map.

"Did you hide this from me so you could come here too?" Fred asked Percy angrily.

"You know just as well as I do that I know more about this place then you do." Percy said stiffly. I looked down at the map and a little red dot appeared showing us where we were.

"One is close by." I said and turned towards a blank wall.

"We need the paintbrush to thin it out." Oswald said.

"Maybe not." Fred said and pointed his wand at the wall. A line of Thinner splashed onto the wall and thinned it out.

"I forgot I still have Thinner stored in my wand. We could use it as a paintbrush for right now." Fred said.

"Alright red head is my new best friend." Oswald said walking into the room.

"Percy shine some light will you?" Tom asked. Percy's wand lit up.

"Alright the map says the memory is just up ahead. It should be right in front of-"

All of sudden somebody tripped and cursed.

"I think Draco found it." Fred said.

"Nice job Draco! Gus said looking at the poor memory that's stuck in the glass cage.

"Everyone back away please." Oswald said and threw a hammer at the cage making it shatter into a million pieces.

"Thank you, Oswald. Thank you so much!" The memory said.

"What's your name?" I asked her. The memory turned towards me and smiled.

"I'm the Rita Skeeter memory! She doesn't know I even exist but I store all her most precious childhood memories." The memory of Rita Skeeter said.

"Well can you tell us what happened?" Oswald said.

"Well… After the meeting was over a few of us went out to the gardens and some of us never saw the door that led to it. I was of them. All I remember is yellow eyes and I passed out and woke up in here." Rita said.

"Well at least that's good enough info. Do you know if anyone else is around here?" Gus asked. Rita shook her head.

"Well then looks like we have to find them by map." I said showing them the map.

"This is going to be one long adventure." Oswald said walking back out of the room. Rita followed us shaking.

"Don't worry Rita. The Blot isn't around here. He's on Earth now." Tom said patting her back.

"I just don't want to get destroyed. It's horrible how I watched some memories destroyed these past few days. I never want to be one of the destroyed ones." Rita said crying. Oswald rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll have you know that today we saw Mickey turned into a statue and the Mad Doctor is dead!" Oswald yelled at her.

"Oswald, another one is up there." I pointed above.

"One of you magicians cast me up there." Oswald said. Percy flung Oswald all the way up to the balcony. A second later we heard a crash and another memory was flying down thanking us and smiling.

"It feels so good to be out of there! I thought no one was ever going to find me." The memory said. He looked oddly familiar until Draco started snickering.

"It's Looney Lockhart." Fred whispered. I looked at the memory and realized it was Looney Lockhart.

"Great." I said giving Lockhart a fake smile.

"Well we're we going?" Lockahart asked.

"We're trying to find a paintbrush. Have you've seen it?" Oswald asked him.

"Paintbrush? Nope. I did see something scary up there though. He was causing a lot of ruckus and sending all this green stuff around this colorful place." Lockhart said looking around and smiling.

"That must be Clock Tower." I said.

"I hate that guy." Oswald said but kept moving forward.

"Alright so we can take a boat there." Oswald said.

"HAULT!" Someone said.

"I'm not in the mood for deals little Pete!" Oswald yelled. Little Pete appeared wearing a dress and a blond braided wig.

"I need my journals log." Little Pete said.

"Here. Your stupid brother had it NOT the Gremlins." Oswald said tossing the log at him. Pete shouted happily and skipped away.

"Yeah he's a creeper." Oswald said getting into a boat with Seamus. Draco and Gus got into another boat while Percy, Fred, and I sat in the last one. The memories were floating behind us keeping a good distance from the river of Thinner. We entered the last part of the ride and saw the Clock Tower. He had animatronic hands and was throwing garbage into the river and opening door and Thinner poured into the river. Oswald hopped out of the boat and pointed his hammer at the Tower.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Oswald screamed at the Tower.

"The Blot ruined my perfect ride!" The Tower replied back.

"So what? I'm here to fix it you bucket of bolts." Oswald said.

"You can't fix it now! You need paint! I don't even have any paint on me." The tower said. Oswald sighed and looked at us.

"Does anyone have any paint that we can used to save this idiot and his ride?" Oswald shouted.

"I don't think we have any paint, Oswald." Seamus said looking around.

"Alright so we don't have paint." Oswald told the Clock Tower. The Clock Tower's face scrunched for a second.

"Well a Gremlin who has a wrench could fly across over there where the switch is and at least drain the Thinner River. It should change it back to paint." The Clock Tower said. Oswald frowned at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE SINCE WE HAVE A GREMLIN?" Oswald screamed at him.

"It's alright Oswald, I already took care of it!" Gus said waving his wrench around. The ground shook as a large black hole came and the river was drained.

"Alright so the Thinner is gone. Now where is the Pain t?" Oswald asked. All of a sudden Oswald got his wish and the Clock Tower's door opened pouring out Paint.

"Alright we fixed the ride now let us through!" Oswald shouted at the Clock Tower.

"Can't. I'm still under the spell." Clock Tower said looking at his animatronic arms. Oswald sighed again.

"Magic people you know what to do." Oswald said sitting down and watching Gus take out one of the Blots soldiers. Fred, Draco, Seamus, Percy and I used our wands to pick up strings of Paint and flung it at the animatronic arms. The arms became a pretty blue and suddenly the Clock Tower smile and the doors next to him opened showing the projector screen to Mean Street.

"Thank you so much for helping! I'm sure the Gremlins would love having their village back to normal." The Clock Tower said.

"I'm sure we would." Gus said whacking a Blot soldiers on the head and tossing him into the river.

"Can we go now? This place can't stay under this forever." Oswald said.

"No. These guys have to get home now. When the time is right again they'll come back." Tom said looking at all of us.

"But I want to see Captain Hook!" Seamus moaned.

"Please he isn't that exciting. Pete Pan is so much better." Oswald said crossing his arms.

"What we can't save the galaxy in one day?" Percy asked Tom.

"No it's not that. The other places are much harder to turn back to normal. Besides you guys don't have enough training yet in you to defeat the Blot. At least take Oliver's training seasons and then talk to me once you can use a sword." Tom said and slashed the air creating a door. The door opened to show the girl's bathroom back in Hogwarts. Draco shrugged his shoulders an stepped through the door.

"Well see you guys. Bye Oswald!" Seamus yelled and waved goodbye to Oswald. Oswald looked and him and waved.

"You know you don't have to be the grumpy rabbit like you were in the game." Percy said stepping through the door after Seamus.

"He's right. I mean now that Mickey is a statue you can save your own kingdom." Fred said.

"I'm not grumpy! I'm just upset about what the Blot did to my kingdom!" Oswald said stiffly.

"Sure whatever you say." Fred said and went through the door. I looked over at the memories and Gus and Oswald.

"You'll be back don't worry. Till then, Aeris!" Gus said bowing.

"You know it's a shame that you're the only one I can talk to about this place. Now you better go." Oswald said waving goodbye.

"Well… See you on the next adventure." I said and walked through the door. I felt the cold air inside the girl's bathroom and saw the door was gone behind me.

"Well that was a pretty messed up place we have to fix up." Percy said picking up his stuff and heading out. Draco handed me my book bag,

"Let's not go back until after Christmas." Draco said and left in a huff. Seamus watched him and turned.

"Was he forced into this?" Seamus asked.

"No. He's part of this." Fred said and all three of us left.

"So what is he the guy you had to drag into this adventure?" Seamus asked us again as we walked down the hallway to the Great Hall for dinner.

"No. Seamus… Draco is Aeris best friend and he's a big part of this. Now stop bugging us and go bug Dean or something." Fred said walking ahead of Seamus.

"You know have to become a part of this too! My father's memory is missing there and I have to find it!" Seamus shouted.

"We know. Can you just go bother Dean or something?" Fred asked grabbing my hand.

"Why so you two can go snogging?" Seamus said angrily and walked away down the staircase.

"How rude of him." Fred said as we walked down the stairs into the Great Hall. Seamus wasn't in his seat like normal.

"Percy did Seamus come here?" I asked him. Percy looked at me.

"Seamus? Nope I haven't seen him since I walked out of the bathroom." Percy said and went back to eating. I sat down.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he went to the common room to blow off some steam." Fred said. It didn't make sense though because Seamus walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. He didn't walk straight to the Hall of the staircases so… Where could he be?

"You know I've been thinking." Fred said grabbing some bread.

"That's a first." Percy said.

"Well… I might know someone who can help us…" Fred said looking at me.

"Someone who might know her way around the game universe because it seems like what Tom said might be true. I mean… If the Blot is smart enough he would mash games up together like he did to his game and Memory Galaxy." I said quickly. I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Who would know their way around the game stuff?" Percy asked. Fred and I looked at each other and smiled at Percy.

"Isabel Ryland."

_Seamus_

"Stupid git. I hate Fred. I HATE HIM!" I shouted at the sky. I know it was dangerous to be walking around outside at night but I had no other choice. I took out my mother's bracelet and held it tightly.

"Why? Why is he so cruel? I'm the one who told Oswald everything and I get no credit." I whispered. This day was so useless. Memory Galaxy is messed up and Fred here only cares about Aeris. That stupid idiot probably won't care if the galaxy falls and blows up. I need to get back there and without Fred. Draco could help me… but why would he anyway? He hates me and Percy wouldn't help because he's just like Fred. Aeris could help… but she would make Fred come with her. Fred is technically her other half besides Harry. Harry… That's it! I could ask help from Harry! This plan would work too! All I have to do is explain to Harry what happened and maybe he'll help me find my father.

"I wouldn't tell him if I were you." A voice said near me. I turned and looked around.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Me of course. Look down." The voice said and I looked down. A black cat with blue eyes was looking up at me. I yelped and fell backwards.

"What never seen a talking cat before?" The cat said but his mouth didn't move.

"How can you talk?" I said to the cat.

"That's up to you to decide. I on the other hand know your father." The cat said and walked off.

"Wait! Come back! How do you know my father?" I shouted but the cat stopped and looked at me. A split second later a white light appeared and I fell over again. The cat wasn't a cat anymore. It was a a teenage guy with lilac hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked the guy.

"I'm Riku. A few weeks ago a beast from another Disney game combined my place with his game and a galaxy that is unknown to me. I am from the _Kingdom Hearts_ series."


	14. Chapter 14: Video Game Addiction

_Chapter 14_

_Video Game Addiction_

"It seems to me that Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Malfoy are always having their eyes on that video game system. Can you tell me why?" Dumbledore asked Fred, Tom, and I. We were sitting in Dumbledore's office since once again we have to pick up Draco's video game thing because McGonagall took it away… again.

"Well I don't know those two except for the fact that the blond one is nonstop playing video games but the other one just started. Actually to tell you the truth Dumbledore, they both seem to be talking to each other a lot. Just yesterday I saw them in the courtyard playing their games next to each other." Tom said smirking.

"Same here Dumbledore. Seamus writes to Draco all the time. The only thing is they aren't playing the same game. Seamus is playing some game with this guy that carries a key shaped sword. Draco is still playing _Final Fantasy _because he beat _Epic Mickey_." Fred said.

"It seems to me that Mr. Finnegan is playing _Kingdom Hearts._" Dumbledore said.

"You've got to be kidding, Dumbledore. What is that game about?" Fred said sighing.

"It's another Disney game that involves the _Final Fantasy_ characters sometimes. He must be playing it because it's Disney and it might be involved in this problem with the galaxies getting mixed together." Tom Riddle said.

"Should we… You know take those stupid things away?" I asked him. Dumbledore smiled and handed me Draco's video game system.

"It's up to you really. If it was up to me I would say no but Percy is reading every single video game graphic novel that has ever come out. Now the decisions are up to you." Dumbledore said standing up and going into his bed chambers. All three of us walked out into the hallway where Draco was waiting for us. He grabbed the video game system and turned it on. Tom shook his head and looked out the window. The first snowfall of December was starting and it looked like a winter wonderland.

"You know people like you must not have a purpose in the world huh?" Tom asked. Draco hissed at him and walked down the hallway.

"Well since we're all together how about we go out for the first snowfall walk?" Fred asked showing his famous fake smile. Perfect timing too since Seamus came around the corner and banged into Draco since he was also keeping his eyes on that video game crap.

"Watch where you're going stupid!" Draco shouted at Seamus.

"Please use inside voices Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said walking past him, hitting his head with a book. Draco rubbed his head and pushed Seamus.

"Just because you're allowed to play video games too doesn't mean I can't kill you." Draco snarled at him shaking his fist at Seamus. Seamus rolled his eyes and walked down the staircase into the main hall.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you guys TURNED OFF THE STUPID THINGS and enjoy the first snowfall of December!" Tom said giving Seamus and Draco a dirty look.

"Can't. Trying to beat evil dragon." Seamus said keeping his eyes locked on the screen. Tom rolled his eyes and walked outside with Fred right behind him. I watched as the gamers walked behind us with their faces in the game.

"You guys do realize it's really cold out? If your hands freeze you'll never be able to beat the game." Fred said. Draco paused his game and took his dragon skin gloves out of his pocket. Above small owls was flying over the school, trying to find some place to hide from the snow storm was going to hit soon.

"Ah I can feel the chill in the air and I'm not even real." Tom said grinning as he walked onto the bridge that connected the school to Hagrid's hut and the forest. Tom stopped about halfway through the bridge and looked out at the mountains. Seamus and Draco sat on the hard wood flooring as Fred and I looked out at the mountains as well.

"It's no wonder this place never gets any visitors anymore besides students. Hogwarts is in the middle of nowhere." Fred said.

"Rather have that then Muggles snooping around looking for something to gossip about." Tom replied.

"If Muggles can make those stupid things." Fred said looking over at Draco and Seamus. "Then they can probably climb mountains to find a long lost magic school."

"This place is under more spells than the Ministry of Magic. Now that is saying something." Tom said grabbing a book out of his pocket.

"I do have a question for you though." I asked Tom as he flipped through his book.

"I could have an answer." Tom said grinning.

"How can Seamus see you?"

"That I know. Seamus can see his father. Seamus was also in Memory Galaxy. Since he's been there and came back he can see any memory that was ever made. That is why my real self can see memories too."

"He's been there before?" Fred asked.

"Hmm I wouldn't say he's stepped into the Galaxy but he was pretty close too. Let's just say he got a sneak peak of what it looks like now."

"I'm going to guess the Blot is still out too." I said.

"Oh but of course. Hasn't been back since dummy over there let him out."

"You think Voldemort got ahold of him and is using him to get a look of the galaxy?" Fred asked.

"I'm thinking he's doing something like that." I said.

"Well… If he can see from the Blot… Can't the Blot see from those?" Fred asked looking at Draco's game.

"Naw I would highly doubt that. The Blot is pretty stupid." Tom said. Fred and I looked at him.

"If he was pretty stupid how was he able to get into your world?" Fred asked him.

"Lucky shot." Tom shrugged.

"Yeah…. No." Fred said.

"It takes mighty high brains to hack into the galaxies' defense system. Dumbledore told me himself. Also, he was able to hack into other games too. When we were at Dark Beauty's Castle I saw a couple of things there that weren't in the game." I said trying to remember that one symbol I spotted.

"Hey Listen!" Draco's game shouted. Draco gasped.

"What the hell? This thing isn't in _Epic Mickey!"_ Draco shouted shaking his game. Fred took the game out of his hands and looked at it.

"Hey Listen!" The game shouted again.

"Who's talking?" Tom asked.

"LOOK!"

"I'm looking!" Fred shouted angrily at the game.

"Look Out! Hey Listen!" A bright white light glowed from the game and something flew out of the game.

"Duck!" Tom shouted as something blue was inches from our faces flew out of the screen. I landed with a hard thud on the wood flooring. Seamus looked up and his eyes grew glassy as he looked up.

"Wha?" Seamus said pausing his game and stood up.

"If it's something evil just leave it alone and let me die in peace!" Draco shouted.

"NO! Shut up, Malfoy. It's uh… It's a fairy I think." Seamus said.

"Fairy?" Tom said and looked up. I looked up also and saw a blue thing with wings floating. I stood up and saw the thing didn't have a body at all. It was just a ball of light with wings.

"Hey listen!" The thing said.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" The fairy said.

"Navi…?" Tom asked.

"That's right! I aid the heroes and together we rule!" Navi said. Her voice was so soft it was hard to hear what she was saying.

"Well, I'm Seamus. Dummy over there is Draco Malfoy, that is Tom Riddle, Fred Weasley, and the hero Aeris Evans. Are you from a video game or something?" Seamus asked Navi.

"Video game? A video game is not what I'm an expert in. Navi knows nothing about a video game." Navi squeaked.

"She must be since she doesn't know what it is." Tom said.

"All we gotta do is find out which one she's from." Draco said watching Navi fly around the bridge. Navi stopped inches from my face and bounced up and down in the air.

"_A Journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend… A friend with whom he parted ways when he fulfilled his heroic dynasty and took his place among the legends." _Navi said in a weird voice.

"Who? Who lost a friend?" Draco asked.

"Can't say. Navi doesn't remember." Navi said in a sad tone.

"Well… We'll find out Navi and bring you back home." I said giving Navi a small smile.

"Navi is most grateful!"

"Navi? Do you remember anything?" Draco asked.

"Navi only remembers those things bad. Those things are eyes to the evil!" Navi said gesturing to the video games. Fred looked down.

"These?" Fred asked pointing to Draco's video game.

"Yes! Navi saw a bad man see through a mirror before Navi came here. Navi was just minding her own business when Great Deku tree told Navi another hero needed Navi's help!" Navi said.

"So Aeris was right…" Tom said.

"If bad guys can see through this then the Blot knows what we're up too!" Fred shouted.

"Which means he knows how we're trying to beat him." Tom said.

"We got to get rid of this." Fred said.

"How?" Tom asked. Fred looked at the game and threw it off the bridge. Everyone watched it fall down deeper and deeper into the pit below.

"Well that could have worked. It probably smashed into tiny pieces." Tom said.

"THAT COST MY MOM A LOT OF MONEY!" Draco screamed pushing Fred.

"Yeah well I just saved your bony ass from something else popping out of that. Who knows what could come out next. It's bad enough the Blot came out and we don't know where Navi even came from."

"Well you didn't have to throw it off a bridge!"

"Ha I still have mine." Seamus said waving his in the air.

"No you don't." I said grabbing it and throwing it off the bridge too. Draco laughed at him as Seamus's face grew pale.

"Well that takes care of that. Now who would know where Navi here comes from?" Tom asked watching Navi float back to the courtyard.

"I might know just that person." Fred said smirking. Fred and I looked at each other and winked.

"Percy." Fred said poking him. Percy made a grunting sound.

"Hey wake up!" Navi shouted. Percy jumped up and looked at Navi.

"What are you?" Percy asked Navi.

"This is Navi." Fred said.

"I'm Navi the fairy! I was called-"

"Yes the Deku tree of greatness blah blah blah. Look we don't know where she's from and she doesn't even know where she's from. Do you know where she's from?" Fred asked.

"Hmm I have a quick book of games upstairs. I'll have an answer by dinner." Percy said getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs to the boy's rooms.

"Who's he?" Navi asked floating around the room.

"Percy. He's my brother."

"He can help?"

"He's the video game expert." Seamus said sitting down on the couch.

"What about the blond boy?" Navi asked.

"Malfoy? He's pretty good at video games." Seamus said. Since Draco wasn't allowed in the Gryffindor common room we left him downstairs after Pansy ran after him begging to come help set up the Christmas tree.

"Who else is in this?" Navi asked.

"Us three, Percy, Malfoy, Tom, and some other people but they aren't here. They're in a different galaxy. I guess since the Blot most likely combined your game with his messed up plan you have to stay until we beat him." Seamus said.

"As long as we stick together and never give up I'll stay." Navi said. Fred smiled and looked at his watch.

"Man I'm hungry. Harry you coming?" George asked coming down the stairs. He looked at Navi and dropped his wand.

"They better have chicken tonight. They haven't served that in days." Ron said looking at George with his jaw dropped then at Navi.

"Who's the fairy?" Harry asked coming down not even stopping to look at Navi.

"Navi. She's…-"

"She's from the Great tree of Deku in the forest." I said quickly cutting Seamus off.

"Uhh…" Harry said.

"Alright tree of greatness is fine with me." Ron said walking out of the common room with George behind him. The walk to the Great Hall was silent except for Navi fluttering around admiring the portraits. Once we stepped into the Great Hall the room was silent as everyone turned to see Navi.

"Nice fairy! Where did you get Aeris? From one of your many admirers?" Lavender shouted at us. Her group of giggling brats laughed as Navi floated past them.

"Where did you get your curls? From a wool shop?" Navi spatted at her.

"SHE TALKS?" One of Lavender's friends shrieked.

"Yeah and I can curse you too. Leave my friends alone you plastic fake doll." Navi said and flew to Harry and George. We took our seats and grabbed some rolls and I saw Dumbledore raise his glass at us. I was in the middle of eating my salad when Percy came running into the Great Hall swinging a book around and almost tripping on a few book bags.

"Navi! Navi I have good news for you!" Percy shouted. Navi shouted with glee and flew to Percy.

"You know where I'm from?" Navi asked.

"Yep but come with me. We have to discuss this somewhere else." Percy whispered. I wiped my face with my napkin and followed Percy and Navi with Seamus and Fred behind me. We could see Draco walking out of the Great Hall already ahead. All six of us walk out into the Main Hall and sat on a bench.

"She's from a game that's really popular in North America and Asia." Percy said showing picture of Navi.

"_Final Fantasy?" _Draco asked.

"_Kingdom Hearts?"_ Seamus asked as his black cat came purring between his legs. Everyone looked at him with a confused look on their face.

"What is that?" Percy asked looking through his book.

"A game I was reading about. It was related to Disney." Seamus said quickly.

"Ah well no she's not. She's from a game that's not even from Disney. She's from a Nintendo series." Percy said.

"Hey I know Nintendo. Mario Brothers and Fire Emblem are famous Nintendo games." Draco said smiling like he was proud of himself.

"She's from the _Legend of Zelda_ Series." Percy said.

"Oh great." Fred said. Draco moaned.

"That means the Blot is getting stronger." Seamus said.

"And that means we don't have much time left before he has the power to morph our world with his." Percy said.

"So let's hurry up and save the world!" Navi said.

"I also got this letter from Tom. He said another character from Navi's game is in his world." Percy said showing us the letter. Navi looked at it and giggled.

"I remember him! He's Link. I just remember him as the boy with the funny green outfit." Navi said.

"Yeah well he's in Tom's world and he's telling us this girl was kidnapped." Percy said showing a photo of a princess. Navi screamed.

"That's the Princess Zelda! Navi has to save her!" Navi shouted.

"Curse you Blot." Draco said. Seamus banged his head on the wall.

"I really hate that guy." Fred said.

"For once I agree with you." Draco said.

"The world must be ending. Draco agrees with Fred." Seamus said.

"Shut up, Seamus." Draco said.


	15. Chapter 15: Demons and String Dolls

_Chapter 15_

_Demons and String Dolls_

_Vengeance comes with a price. I shall seek your revenge but… in return you will go to hell after you die. There you shall live in the grief and pain you never had when you were still alive. Your soul will travel dark forgotten memories and devour you alive. Yes. Revenge may be the right decision but revenge comes with a price. Death._

"Do you think the Gryffindor tree should go behind Dumbledore's chair or behind McGonagall's?" Hermione asked looking at the gleaming red and gold tree that stood towering behind Dumbledore's chair in the dining hall.

"I don't think it matters either way Hermione." Ron yawned. Hermione frowned at him and flicked her wand.

"This is pointless. We need extra help and SOMEONE doesn't feel like helping!" Hermione snapped at Ron.

"I have detention in an hour. I need all the energy I can get to serve it with Snape." Ron mumbled.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't throw dung bombs at Malfoy." Fred suggested lifting his head from his book.

"Maybe you should stop reading about the dark arts and actually get a life." Ron said quickly.

"Both of you shut up. Ron help Hermione with the decorating and Fred I need help with these candles." I said trying to make these red and green candles float but all they keep doing is falling and turning into flat candles.

"NAVI CAN HELP!" Navi said zooming in and floated around all the candles and sprinkled dust on them. At once the candles floated up to the top of the hall and Navi arranged them so they were all over the place.

"The Great Tree of Deku huh? More like the Neverland to me." Ron snickered.

"Don't make me kick you." Hermione said throwing an ornament at his head.

"Please you're all the way up there." Ron chortled. I walked over to Fred and sat down.

"What are you reading about this time?" I asked him.

"I've been having weird dreams lately. I'm just looking up this one creature that keeps coming up in the dream." Fred said flipping the page.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a she and she looks human pretty much except she has red eyes and black hair."

"Then what's the matter with her? She's not a vampire is she?"

"No she's worse than that. She can send someone dark and cold with a snap of her fingers. Ah here we go. She's called a demon. Demons have the power to send someone to hell in matters of seconds for a fair price. Demons sometimes live their lives catering to the humans by sending someone to hell on the human's orders."

"So you think you're calling up a demon in your dreams?" I asked.

"No. It says here the only way to call a demon is to bury a box containing something valuable to you in the crossroads of a road. In return the demon gives you a straw doll with a string around the neck. Pulling the string releases the demon from you and on to the person you kill. The catch is just before you die the demon will come back to you and take your soul back to hell where you'll live there forever in pain and sorrow. Jeez who would ever want a demon to do their dirty work?"

"Demons? We have demons back at my place. They always want to take over Hyrule and destroy the triforce. Link always beats them though." Navi said floating over towards us.

"Can you make a deal with them like the book says?"

"No but Ganondorf normally has one or two working alongside him." Navi said.

"What do the demons look like back at your place?" Fred asked her.

"Well… Black smoke when they aren't in their fighting form. Other than that they can take the form or anything but the catch is they have purple eyes."

"Well demons here take over human vessels and have red and or black eyes. Red if their revenge demons and black if their a regular demon. Most of the time you can't save the vessel because the demon probably fell off of things that would normally kill someone, or sometimes the demons kills you before taking over your vessel."

"The only way to kill a demon is a ritual. Link preformed it a couple of times but for some reason the demon keeps coming back." Navi sighed.

"Maybe because the gate that keeps them locked in is always broken by that Ganon guy." Fred suggested.

"Could be since he is the Prince of Darkness."

"Well Navi the thing you said about the ritual is how we sorta kill one too. You can't kill a demon it says here but you can send it back to hell. The only way to release the demon is opening the devil's gate but let's never do that shall we?"

"Enough talk about Demons please?" Percy said walking into the great hall and taking a seat across from us.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Tom and I just had a chat." Percy cooed.

"What did he say? Are we going back?" I asked quickly. Percy looked over at Hermione who was picking up broken pieces of ornaments that fell off the tree, while Ron must have left to see Snape.

"She already knows. Aeris tells her everything remember?" Fred said putting the book away.

"Ah well then why doesn't she come with us next time?" Percy asked.

"I can't. Dumbledore told me I stay here with the others just in case the Blot happens to break through the shield and we have to battle him and his army."

"Well believe me we'll get killed if that happens. Tom told me that the Blot's army is growing bigger by the second and more galaxies are being morphed together. Last time he checked he had a drama queen prince named Marth, and two guys with scary looking swords named Ike and Roy who went missing this morning. They must be on Earth somewhere. Lucky for us though they're around here because someone else has another one of those video game things." Percy blabbed.

"Who else would have a video game?" Navi asked.

"Malfoy must have bought another one." Fred said angrily.

"I didn't buy a video game system you idiot. When Aeris told me they're pretty much a portal for those characters she threw it off a bridge remember?" Draco sneered as he entered the room.

"Well maybe Seamus might have bought another one?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe but I think he got too scared to buy another one after Navi almost caused him a heartattack." Fred said.

"Well Ron or Harry didn't buy one. I don't think any Gryffindor has one." Hermione said.

"Well then that leaves out Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too because none of them know that those things even exist."

"You have a point there." Percy said.

"Well someone has one and now is probably getting ripped to shreds by two swordfighters and a prince." I said covering my face with my hands.

"You're wrong about that. They are heroes in their games. Tom said they were from _Fire Emblem_ so I took the liberty to research them and he's right. Ike is a protector, Roy is a hot head but he's a good friend and Marth is prince of Altea and a good warrior as well." Percy said.

"Well then we better find them. What do they look like?" Draco asked.

"Ike has purple hair and carries a giant gold sword and his cape is ripped up. Roy has red hair and he looks more like a prince but he is normally causing fires. Marth has blue hair and wears a gold crown but I think I might know where he is." Percy said getting up.

"Where would a prince go here?" Hermione asked.

"What better place than the library? Marth is a giant bookworm so he must have found the library by now. Oh and guys be careful if you find Roy." Percy warned.

"Why he's just a hot head. He's probably just another Malfoy here. Stubborn and annoying." Fred said.

"Shut up Weasley." Draco said coldly.

"No he doesn't speak English well. Ike can speak English but Marth and Roy can't because there from Japanese games." Percy said.

"Great this is just great! First we get the Blot that leaves paint all over the place then we have Navi from the Great Tree place-"

"Great Deku Tree!" Navi squeaked.

"Whatever then we have these guys and two of them can't even speak English! How are we supposed to communicate with them now?" Draco said angrily.

"Just bring them to Dumbledore. He can probably talk to them." I said.

"Also we have another problem…" Percy said quietly.

"Don't tell me the Great Deku Tree is on the loose either. I don't want to run after a tree." Draco said.

"The tree is in Wasteland frozen but no something else is out on the loose too and it's pretty bad."

"Ganon?" Navi asked.

"No… Worse than him. The Blot must have opened the gate and let loose a revenge demon. Tom told me that it's killed seventeen people in the last hour and now the Blot gave it special powers to work with more than two humans at a time. We have to send this thing back to hell." Percy said.

"You know this year is getting crazier and crazier. I'm starting to think this Blot guy hates us a lot." Draco said quietly.

"He probably does if he knows we're after him." I said to Draco.

"Well we better find these guys. At least Ike can tell us what's going on there." Fred said and Percy nodded his head.

"Let's go in groups. No one goes by their self because that demon is on the loose and I was able to get this from Tom." Percy said showing us a device that had seven light bulbs on the top and a meter in the middle.

"What is that a tracking device?" Fred asked.

"It's called a E Reader. It can track down demons and anything paranormal. Here you guys take this one. This thing might also be able to track down the guys since their consider paranormal. Just be careful because I don't know the demon ritual on the top of my head. Here carry one of these around." Percy said tossing Fred a bag.

"What's this?" Fred asked trying to open it.

"DON'T OPEN IT! It's a hex bag. It'll keep you and anyone ten feet around you safe from demons. Wear this around your neck because if you lose it then someone else can use it for dark magic purposes." Percy said and showed us his hex bag.

"Alright I'll go with Percy and Navi and you three scout the halls." Hermione said.

"Hey Percy?" Fred shouted. Percy turned and looked at him. "Did Tom say what the demon looks like?"

"No he doesn't know what it looks like. Why?"

"I think I might know."

"Watch out for anyone with red eyes. Revenge demons have red eyes." Fred said as we walked through the second floor hallway. Draco was waving the E reader around but nothing was showing up. What is thing supposed to do if something paranormal comes up? Act like it's not here?" Draco hooted.

"No it might make one of those annoying sounds." Fred said waving his wand around and opening classroom doors and peered inside.

"If the sun was up then maybe we wouldn't have a problem finding them." I said watching the last sun rays die out by the window.

"Well Percy always likes an adventure." Fred said. Just then the E Reader started to buzz and ring as the light bulbs lit up near a classroom door.

"Well either hot head, friend fighter or demon lady is in here. Do you still have the holy water Percy gave you also?" Draco asked. Fred tapped his coat pocket and nodded. He open the door and peered inside.

"Ugh it's just Nick." Draco groaned.

"Just Nick? What are you guys looking for Neville's toad again?" Nick asked floating over towards and looking at the E Reader.

"No we're looking for two guys that escaped from Tom's galaxy and a demon." Draco said.

"Oh yes I was there when Tom visited Percy. Poor Tom and he already had so much on his hands."

"Well I can't blame him. That Blot is messing everything up." Draco said.

"I'll warn the other ghost about this. I heard Tom's description about the men but what demon?"

"It's a revenge demon that sends people to hell on human's orders. Fred thinks the thing might have taken over a vessel that has black hair and red eyes. It looks like a little girl." Draco said.

"Well then I'll warn the other ghosts and if they find anyone then I'll warn you quickly." Nick said before zooming off.

"We better hurry and find at least one of them before dinner. It starts in an hour and I don't think the guys or demon lady will like the hallways crowded with hungry people." Fred said opening another door.

"Where is Dumbledore when you need him?" Draco whined.

"He's probably looking too but he's just on a different floor." I said.

"Well he could have found them probably." Draco said.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't." Fred said opening another door and bats flew out.

"Ugh DAMN BATS!" Draco said raising his fist at them. Fred tried to open another door but it was locked.

"Weird… this is McGonagall's classroom too. She never has it locked." Fred said looking at the lock. Draco came over and the E Reader went mad buzzing and making the annoying sounds. Fred tapped his wand on the lock but the door would still not open.

"Alright stand back." Draco said handing me the E Reader. He kicked the door and it broke off its hinges and landed with a crash in front of him. Fred pointed his lit up wand in the room and looked around.

"Alright come out we know you're here!" Fred shouted.

"Please you think Japanese boy will understand that?" Draco coughed. Just then a fire ball flew past Draco's ear and slammed against the wall outside.

"Yep it's Japanese boy." Fred said taking cover under a desk.

"Where the hell are you? Idiot come out here and fight like a man!" Draco shouted. Another fire ball zoomed past Draco and blew the chalkboard to dust.

He's in the back." I said. I quickly got up and ran to the back of the class in the dark. Luckily I didn't trip over desks or chairs. Hehe. I could hear shuffling in the back and pulled out my wand. In the corner I saw two bright blue eyes and I flicked on my wand. Sure enough hot head was huddled in the corner breathing heavily and looking at me. He said something I couldn't understand and looked over at my wand.

"Hey guys I found him." I shouted.

"Oh good is it Roy?" One of them shouted back.

"I think so." I said looking at him. His expression was blank as he looked at me up and down. Fred came running over to my side and looked at Roy.

"I think he's scared." Draco said on the other side of me. Roy shouted something angrily and raised his hand.

"DUCK!" Fred shouted as a fireball fired at Draco and he ducked just in time.

"He must not like you, Draco." I giggled.

"Yeah I think I got it after the second one." Draco said.

"You two go wait outside. He's scared to death." I said and both boys left.

"I'm Aeris." I said to Roy and kneeled down in front of him. He lowered his hand and looked at me. "Um here we're going to find your other friend, Ike." I said standing up and reached my hand out to him. He looked at it and reached for it but pulled back. "It's alright I won't kill you." I said rolling my eyes. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. "Alright let's go." I said and tried to let go of his hand but he didn't let go. "Um you have to let go now, Roy." I said trying to pull his hand off but he said something in Japanese and blushed. GREAT JAPANESE BOY LIKES ME. Why must things like these always happen to me?

"Took you long enough." Fred said as I walked out of the room. He looked down and saw I was still holding hands with Roy.

"Don't ask. He fancy's me." I said coldly. Draco dropped to his knees and starting laughing like a crazy person.

"HOT HEAD LIKES YOU!" Draco laughed.

"He hates you. I rather have him love me then hate me. At least he won't fire balls of death at me." Fred eyed Draco.

"Come on we better hurry and find his other friend. My hand fell asleep." I said looking down at my hand. Roy looked over at Draco and sneered and said something. Draco looked up at Roy and smacked his lips.

"I hope Tom kicks your ass after we bring you back to Wasteland." Draco chuckled at Roy. Roy took out his sword and swung it at Draco who ducked.

"Hey! Stop this! You're both acting like two year olds!" I shouted.

"Oh good you found one." Nick said coming over towards us. Roy dropped his sword and his jaw dropped at the sight of Nick.

"Ghost must not exist in his world." Draco said.

"Nick this is the hot head Roy." I said still trying to get out of Roy's tight grip but he spun around and held me in an embrace and said something cold at Nick.

"Well this is awkward. Anyway the other one is down by the lake. Peeves has him occupied so you three or four now better hurry." Nick said and floated past us.

"Alright lover boy let go." Fred said trying to pull Roy off of me but Roy wouldn't budge. Just like that though Roy lifted me up and placed me in his arms.

"The hell? Dude she has a boyfriend. His name ain't yours so get your ugly hands off of her." Draco sneered.

"Come on let's just hurry and get the other one before everyone comes down to eat." Fred said and we all walked down the hallway back to the main hallway and into the courtyard where surprising no one was around to witness my face going as red as a tomato since Roy was still carrying me. Once we made it past the bridge we could see the other one trying slash Peeves.

"You can't get me!" Peeves shouted.

"Come here you demon and fight!" The guy said.

"Hey! HEY!" Draco shouted. Roy walked right past Draco and sneered at him.

"You're getting on my last nerve." Draco said raising his sleeve. Roy shouted something in Japanese at Draco. "Yeah and your mother too." Draco said walking up to Peeves and giving him the evil eye.

"I was just doing my job!" Peeves giggled and floated back up to the castle laughing.

"Alright you're not a psychopath girl with red eyes so you must be Ike."

"I fight for my friends."

"Yes yes that's nice. Listen be a friend and help my friend over there get away from sir Romeo will you?" Draco asked him and pointed at Roy.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" Ike asked and looked at Aeris. "What such beauty…"

"DAMNIT NO I SAID HELP HER NOT FALL IN…. UGH WHY ARE PEOPLE SO STUPID?" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You can't ignore such beauty." Ike turned and looked at him.

"Yes you can and you will or her boyfriend here will hex your ass." Draco said looking over at Fred.

"So you are the man that holds this young lady's heart?" Ike asked looking at Fred.

"I… I guess so?"

"You are a lucky man. This girl looks like my sister but then I never fell in love with my sister. I've never fallen in love with anybody."

"Well when you get back to your place again you can have a speed dating thing with the ladies in your game." Draco said. Roy spat at Draco. "Up yours, Romeo."

"I will help the young lady." Ike said holding out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me out of Roy's arms and smiled at me as my feet landed on the grassy ground.

"Thank you, Ike"

"No problem my dear lady."

"So can you speak English and he can't?"

"That I don't know the answer too. Tell me who is in charge of this kingdom. I must tell him that danger is a foot."

"Well Dumbledore should still be in his office so let's go." Draco said heading up back to the bridge. Roy ran up to him and pushed him from behind.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU DAMN COWARD!" Draco shouted at Roy as he went back to Ike. I walked over to Fred and grabbed his hand. I didn't want the lover boys to hold my hand.

"I'm surprised he didn't break you like a stick." Fred chuckled.

"Shut up and just hold my hand." I laughed. Once we reached the great hall Percy, Navi, and Hermione were waiting for us with a guy with dark blue hair who was holding Hermione by the waist.

"He hasn't let go of her since he first laid eyes on her." Percy said.

"Yeah well hot head over here is like Romeo too. He fancy's Aeris." Draco laughed.

"Well let's have Dumbledore look at them. Marth is quick and he doesn't know where he's going. He though the walls were fake and ran into them a couple of times." Percy said and sniffed.

"That just made my day." Draco said laughing like no tomorrow.

_Lavender_

"An offer? You're giving me an offer?" I say looking at the little girl.

"In return you must give me something." The girl said.

"What? I'll give you anything," I say quickly.

"I want your soul after you die." The girl smirked.

"You can't have that… Anything but that."

"Then I won't give you the doll."

"Why don't you take something else…. What else is special that you can have?"

The girl thought for a moment before looking back at me.

"When you die your soul will become one of us. You'll walk the Earth sending humans to hell."

"So I'll be doing the same thing you're doing." I said. The girl grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"We'll be friends forever then." She said and her eyes grew black and cold before returning to her blood red colored ones.

"I… I don't think I can kill someone though."

"Don't worry it's easy. No blood spills unless you send the hell hounds on them. It's fun and you'll have a good laugh."

"Yeah but you're kill someone. Someone that has a family and friends."

"So what? They ruined a perfectly good human's life! They asked for it." The girl snapped.

"How long have been doing this job then huh?"

"Centuries. I love this job too. Why do you think I came up to you without even letting you bury the box in the crossroads? I sensed you needed my help."

"I do need your help but after you said you kill the person I don't think I will live with myself after that."

"Why because you don't think she deserves to die? She deserves every bit of death that comes at her. She took away your love."

"She didn't take it away. He always loved her."

"I can change that easily." She said lifting her hand and a pink glow appeared on her gloved hand.

"No… He loves her with every bit of his soul. He never leaves her side now." I said waving my hands at her.

"But best friend… If he loves her that much then why didn't they kiss yet?"

"They… they didn't?"

"Of course not. Why do you think I can change that?"

"I don't want to make her life a living hell. She was just protecting him from me."

"Exactly. You have every bit of life to try and convince him to love you not her. She's just selfish and annoying. Better to get her out of your hair. Besides I give you a good offer."

"Yeah but I'll be like you; killing others who don't deserve to die."

"WELL THAT'S LIFE!" She screamed.

"Don't tell me that you love this job when sometimes you hate it too because you kill someone who had no reason to go to hell." I say coldly.

"All of those people I sent have a damn good reason to die."

"Well I don't see that reason in my problem."

"I do. She steals your true love, your glory. Besides there is another man in her life."

"Malfoy…"

"Draco Malfoy is his name? Yes… He loves her as well but he has to deal with reality and let Fred come before him even though he wish it was him she loved."

"Just leave Aeris alone! I'm not sending her to hell! She's my best friend!"

"BEST FRIENDS DON'T STEAL LOVE!" She screamed and the ground shook underneath us as books fell off the shelf and desks moved. Lupin was going to be really mad when he finds his classroom all messed up.

"She didn't steal him."

"Well I know you want him. Now I give you the chance." She said and handed me a straw doll with a red string around its neck. "Now the decision rests with you" The girl said and vanished into thin air and leaving me with the doll and confused thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16: A Very Merry Christmas

_Chapter 16_

_A Very Merry Christmas_

"So you're going to Hogsmead this time?" Harry asked me as I was searching through the common room sofas looking for Neville's toad… again. Sigh. Harry of course was sitting by the fire NOT helping.

"Yeah, Fred wants me to go really bad this time and I told him I'll go."

"He only wants you to go because George is staying here this time."

"Yeah I wonder why. Normally he always comes."

"Guess Snape has work for him this time."

"Harry its Christmas break! Snape wouldn't do that to George."

"Well I'm just stating fact here since it is Snape we're talking about."

"You know he raised me since I was three. I never had a problem with him."

"Yeah cause you're a girl and you did kick Crabbe pretty hard last year."

"Hey I'm ready to go. Ready Aeris?" Fred asked coming down the stairs wearing his cloak, gloves, scarf, and hat already.

"Have you seen Trevor? I can't find him!" I said trying to look under the sofa.

"I saw him in Neville's hands upstairs just a second ago." Fred said. I looked up at him and then back at Harry.

"I'm killing Neville." I said getting up and grabbing my stuff on the sofa. Fred looked back at Harry and grinned.

"Mischief Managed!" Fred said.

"Oh don't worry I'll use it." Harry grinned and went up the stairs to his room.

"Mischief Managed? What is the secret word for the map?" I giggled and grabbed Fred's hand swinging it back and forth.

"It is the only thing that came to my mind that he'll know what the hell I'm talking about." Fred said. We made our way down to the courtyards where Flinch was counting us off.

"What will it be this time?" I asked Flinch and held out my hand.

"Lemon drops and six boxes of flavor beans." Flinch said handing me a small velvet bag filled with probably gallons.

"I'll throw in your Christmas gift to, Flinch."

"Christmas gift? You'll give me a gift?"

"Of course! I give all the teachers stuff."

"Thank you, Aeris!" Flinch said walked away humming a tune with Ms. Norris right behind him.

"That was nice of you. First you get him his supplies from the candy place and now a Christmas gift? I better think of a better gift for you." Fred teased.

"If you two are done snogging do you mind if we hurry along? My feet are getting cold just standing here." Draco huffed as he walked past us wearing a ugly fur hat.

"What uh nice looking hat, Malfoy." Fred said giving him a fake smile.

"Forget you, Weasley." Draco said stiffly and walked away. Someone ran past us and tackled Draco to the ground.

"Leave Fred alone!" The guy said whacking Draco.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU NUT JOB!" Draco screamed. Fred and I ran towards Draco and pulled the person off. Draco raised his head to show the guy gave him a bloody nose. Fred took out his wand and fixed Draco's nose while I kept a grip on the guy. His hood fell off and the person was no other than Roy.

You would think Roy, Ike, and Marth were sent back to Memory Galaxy by Dumbledore right? Well Marth and Roy threw the biggest fit and swore in Japanese so bad that even Dumbledore looked uncomfortable so he just reversed their language so they could understand English and even speak it to. The problem with the hair color though had to stay. In the end, Dumbledore announced to the whole school that these three were exchange students and put the three of them into Gryffindor's house. Ever since though: Marth followed Hermione around everywhere she went and always poured his heart out to her, Roy and Ike followed me around which annoyed Fred and Draco a little but I liked having Ike's company. He was sweet and actually really smart. Roy though hated Draco with a passion and tried to kill him every chance he had.

"Roy don't attack Draco! He did nothing wrong!" I shouted angrily at Roy.

"Sorry Aeris but he was being rude to Fred."

"He's always rude to Fred and what are you doing here? Shouldn't you and the other two be in the library finishing up McGonagall's essay?"

"Dumbledore said we could go to Hogsmead with you guys." Ike said from behind me. I turned around and saw Ike flashing a smile at me and Marth who was looking around probably searching for Hermione.

"She's up ahead in the front, lover boy." Seamus said with Dean behind him as put on his gloves.

"Is she with Ron?" Marth asked.

"Probably. If she wasn't he would be here with us." Seamus said. Marth quickly raced ahead to the crowd that was leaving.

"He must really like her a lot." Fred said helping Draco up.

"Marth was always a victim of love." Roy said.

"So what is this Hogsmead place?" Ike asked as we all tried to catch up with the others.

"It's pretty much a town that has a bunch of stores and cafes. We only go every so often." Fred explained.

"Do they sell swords?" Roy asked.

"No. This is a wizard town. They sell wands." Seamus said laughing.

"Wands are too hard to use. Swords are so much easier to use and you don't have to say a bunch of rubbish to make them actually work." Roy complained.

"Yeah but a wand is better in a fight. A wizard can kill you in a second." Draco spat at him.

"Alright no fighting. It's almost Christmas here and it's a time to be merry not scary." Fred said looking at both Draco and Roy.

"Blondie is lucky to still be breathing. I could wring his neck in a second." Roy mumbled.

"Wring his neck and I'll send you to kingdom come." I warned him. Man though it was getting cold out and even my dragon skin gloves weren't protecting me from the wind. Fred put his arm around me and laughed.

"Three Broomsticks anyone?"

"Lets go." Dean said shivering as we made our way into Hogsmead. The shops were brightly decorated in reds and greens for the holidays. We entered the small pub and were welcomed with warm greetings.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Madame Rosmerta said and showed us to our normal hang out which was all the way in the back as far from the other tables as possible. The girls looked dreamily at Roy and Ike as they pasted their table.

"You think Tom will show up this time?" Seamus whispered to me.

"Doubt it. Oswald wrote to me saying that other galaxies are getting mixed up and more characters have gone missing. Tom is probably too busy to come."

"So how many butterbeers here?" Madame Rosmerta asked us. Fred looked around.

"Seven this time." Fred said. Rosmerta looked him and smirked.

"Not many this time."

"Well the others can beat the cold."

"Hm good point there Weasley I give you that." Rosmerta said before leaving us.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said smiling and taking a seat next to Seamus with Ron, Marth, and Lavender grabbing chairs and sitting near us. Lavender looked up me from her drink and gave a small smile. It was only last week she said sorry to me but since then she was really quiet and always talking to herself before she fell asleep.

"So any plans or are we just hanging around here?" Ron said taking a gulp of his butterbeer.

"See I tell Weasley all the time the flock never leaves the leader by himself. Specially if the leading lady is here as well." Rosmerta said carrying a tray of butterbeer.

"Rosmerta you never met these three have you?" Fred asked her looking at Roy, Ike, and Marth.

"Cross my stars I never seen you three in my life!"

"Ike the glory, Marth the brave, and Roy the… hothead are the names I came up with for them."

"Well I'm Madame Rosmerta the owner of this place. Goodness and I would recognized three pretty faces like yours too if I ever met you guys."

"Well Madame your face shines beauty like the night sky." Ike said.

"Goodness one is a man of Shakespeare's work. I'm impressed."

"Of course you are, He called you cute Rosmerta." Ron said rolling his eyes. Rosmerta swatted his arm and left us.

"You're the new Romeo." Draco said to Ike.

"I rather be a Romeo then a Tybalt like Roy over there."

"So anyway plans guys?" Hermione asked.

"I just need to go to the candy store and that's it though I should get a new quill." I said.

"I'll go with you! I need more parchment and a quill too." Hermione said.

"I need ink and parchment as well so I'll tag along." Lavender giggled.

"Why don't we all just hang out together?" Ike suggested.

"Because that store is BO RING." Ron complained.

"Like you, Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy and what are you doing here anyway hanging with Gryffindors?" Ron asked.

"I asked him to hang with me since I didn't know my way around the place and I guess we just got caught up in this group." Ike said.

"Yeah the group with Aeris in it." Ron snickered.

"Look Weasley I don't like-"

"Ron lay off of him. When he's not with his pathetic group of pansies he's pretty much a clone of Seamus." Fred said.

"Malfoy a clone of me? Haha funny Fred." Seamus laughed.

"Can we drop the subject of Malfoy here? He didn't do anything." Hermione said sternly to Ron.

"Whatever but Harry will have to hear of this." Ron said.

"Tell Harry and he'll be the last person you'll ever speak to again." Marth threated.

"You know what let's just go. All of us together in a small area is causing fights." Fred said getting up from the table and leaving a couple of gallons. We walked outside where the air was filled with merry and happiness as everyone was walking around carrying packages and chatting to friends. Although there were pictures of Sirius everywhere people seemed to filled with too much holiday fever to even look at them. We stopped in front of the supplies store but Hermione held up her hand.

"You guys go ahead. That means you Aeris and yes I'll get your stuff so don't worry. Ron, Seamus, Dean, you guys stay with us." Hermione said grabbing Ron's hood and pulling him into the store.

"Well I guess that means we move on." Draco said walking ahead until Roy stopped in front of the bookstore. In the window was a gleaming sword. Marth and Ike looked at the window display as well.

"So many books…" Marth whispered.

"I wonder if they have a book on beasts." Ike said.

"Sword…" Roy said and then all three of them walked inside the store.

"Well three down. Let's keep going. They'll find us later on." Draco said. We walked down the street and stopped inside the candy shop for some treats and Flinch's things. After that we walked near the shrinking shack where Draco's goons were throwing snowballs at helpless first years. Draco hid behind the dress shop wall and look behind to see them.

"You two better go on without me. I'm sure those two won't like it seeing me with you guys." Draco whispered. Fred just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of hiding. We walked past Crabbe and Goyle who were snickering at us.

"Off to snog, Weasley?" Goyle shouted.

"At least someone loves me you prick." Fred shouted back. I giggled and leaned into Fred's arm as we walked down the snowy road to the less crowded area.

"Need any dresses?" Fred asked as we walked past the new fancy dress store.

"I'll take a pass." I said even though a pretty sky blue gown was glittering with beauty and tempting me to try it on.

"I still need Christmas ideas though so you gotta tell me what you want."

"I have you, that's all that matters to me." I said looking up at him. Snow was starting to fall slowly and his hair was dusted with the pure white substance.

"Aeris Evans! Oh my gosh and Fred Weasley too!" A voice said ahead of us.

"RITA!" I shouted happily and ran to Rita and hugged her.

"It's been so long!" Rita shouted excited to see us.

"Rita how is everything?" Fred said hugging her too.

"The Prophet gave me such a better job. I've haven't heard much from you too though so no articles were written about the lovebirds of Hogwarts." Rita sighed.

"Oh no we're glad for that." I said smiling.

"Aeris I don't mean to pop your bubble but after I saw that cute little moment between you two just now I must put it in the paper. It melted my heart." Rita said giving me a warm smile.

"Only you, Rita." Fred said.

"Well choke it up yet. Have you two kissed yet? I want all details but I promise not to write it in the paper. People suspected you two to be making out by now."

"Actually we haven't. Sorry to ruin your day if it did." Fred said.

"Oh no worries, Fred. I totally get it. You both are too busy with school stuff to be doing that but do at least try on Christmas. How romantic will that be? I can see it now! Snow falling and oooh I better tell Dumbledore to set something up for you two." Rita said jumping up and down.

"Rita you act like our relationship is the best thing to ever happen to you." I said waving my hand at her. God I adore Rita to death. No wonder why I don't care if she writes about me because she doesn't lie about me to get her popularity to rise.

"It is! That article I wrote about you two is why I was bumped up! Besides you lovebirds are the stars of Hogwarts. Think of yourselves celebrities."

"Ask Dumbledore if you can visit on Christmas and write an article about the Christmas feast and how much love is in the air between us." Fred suggested and wrapped his arms around me. Rita screamed happily as she saw and waved her hands around like a crazy person.

"I WILL SO HELP ME I WILL!"

"Bring gifts won't you?" I asked.

"I'll bring the best gift for you, best friend." Rita said. "Now I must be off. I must visit my other best friend, Rosmerta, for some butterbeer and gossip. I will send a letter to Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning about the Christmas feast." She waved goodbye and walked away writing notes in her notepad.

"I love her to death." I said.

"She's nice." Fred said. We walked past Hog's Head where the owner waved at us as we pasted and we walked to an area that I never been to before and sat down on a bench. The place had a small pond where the water was frozen and the trees around it were covered in snow. This place truly was breathtaking and added effect with the mountains in the background.

"Beautiful…" Fred said.

"No kidding."

"So you were serious about only wanting me for Christmas?"

"Well you and Rita. Other than that I have everything I wanted. I even got my friendship with Lavender back."

"Well I have everything I want too."

"I already have your gift. Oswald picked it out and sent it to me."

"How can he send it to you?"

"Dumbledore's fireplace." I smiled.

"So now you're sending letters to a rabbit? Should I be concerned?"

"Not even. Oswald really wants to visit but he needs a heart."

"Can't Dumbledore fix him a temporary one? At least one that will last a couple of hours so he can celebrate Christmas with us?"

"I already asked. That takes a lot of magic and Dumbledore doesn't know if a spell even exists to make a heart."

"Well let's just hope then that Tom takes a break and toasts to Christmas." Fred said. We were quiet for a while as we watched the snow fall and then a couple of small kids play hockey on the pond. I rested my head on his shoulder but our hands were never apart. It felt like we were a married couple for a while but I'm only thirteen so what would I know? This sense of comfort with him though always made my heart sigh dreamily because we never fought and I hope we never will. Yeah I'm only thirteen but I think I was truly in love with Fred Weasley. He shifted and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Rita sneaked this into my pocket before she left so I'm thinking she wanted me to give this to you." He handed me a silver glittering snowflake that gleamed with beauty.

"It's beautiful… I said and saw it was a hair clip. I clipped it on my other hair piece which was Draco's first Christmas gift which is the bow he game me. Fred tucked a hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Funny how you only wear Malfoy's or my gifts all the time."

"You're both the keys to my heart."

"I still have that letter you wrote to me during the summer last year."

"Hermione might have mentioned that to me last year."

"Oh did she? She's not a very good secret keeper is she?"

"What makes you say that? She's been keeping my friendship with Draco a secret."

"She was the first person I told that I liked you."

"She didn't tell me that though."

"Then I take it back about her being a bad secret keeper."

I looked up at Fred and smiled.

"How long have you had a crush on me?"

"Since first year when I played the first Quidditch game and you sat with Lee Jordan. That day I don't know I had this weird feeling. It was like my heart longed for you and when I was with you it was happy."

"That is really sweet. Aww you like me." I teased.

"How long have you liked me then?" He asked nudging my shoulder.

"Remember that day when your dad got in a fight with Draco's dad?"

"Yeah at the bookstore right?"

"I saw you in the streets when I was in Madame Malkin's shop and I noticed you got cuter and I started crushing on you."

"Did you ever tell Draco?"

"Nope. I think I told Hermione and Lavender though on the train."

"So Hermione knew we liked each other then. I bet she was laughing that we were idiots. Now that I see look back it was obvious that you liked me. I probably made it easy to see too though."

"You did. Seamus joked about it in Charms."

"Well he's not here to joke about it."

"I'm glad about that for one thing."

"I really like you though, Aeris."

"I know you do. I like you too."

"I hate how George always tells me that what we have will just break up one day. I don't want that to happen. This feeling I have for you is really strong. It's like I never want to let you go. Ever." Fred said and his grip on my hand grew tighter. My heart skipped beats. Fred was pouring his heart out to me.

"You love me then."

"I do! I really do! More than ever."

"Wanna know something though?" I asked him and looked at him. He looked down at me.

"I love you too." I said. At that moment he leaned down and I wrapped my arms around his neck and for the first time ever he kissed me on the lips and the world stopped to watch me receive my first kiss and the greatest moment of my life.~

"Ew guys please stop. You're making me gag." Ron said sticking his tongue out as we sat down for dinner back at the Great Hall. Since we had our first kiss Fred and I had a week ago we've been kissing. A lot. Not only has Hermione giggled but Ginny sighs when she walks into the common room and we're sitting next to each other. Once she even made a heart with her fingers to us.

"What you don't like me showing my love to Aeris?" Fred said hugging me.

"I don't care if you love her but don't show your public affection for each other in front of me." Ron said stiffly.

"Oh quit it, Ron. Let them have fun. It's cute watching them make out." Lee said resting his head on his hands. Fred threw the butter at him.

"WE DON'T MAKE OUT." Fred said angrily.

"Yeah that's what they all say." Oliver said sitting down next to me.

"All the same but I must admit you guys are the next cutest thing to kittens." Percy said grabbing his seat across from us. After dinner we all headed upstairs where I spent the rest of the evening helping Fred with a potions essay and Ron with a history biography. On Christmas morning though I woke up with a stack of presents on the floor but I was too excited to open them. I found out last night Rita was coming to the Christmas feast to write her article on us. I did let it slip to her though that I had my first kiss after we talked to her in Hogsmead. I thought about how bad her spaz attack was after she read my letter. I saw that nobody was in the room so I suspected that everyone was downstairs and I quickly threw on my slippers and the locket that contains the only piece of paper left from Tom's diary and is the only thing that is keeping him alive. I bounded down the steps and was attacked by Lee and Oliver as soon as I was seen in the common room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted as I was led to the middle of the room by Lee.

"You need to open your gift!" Lee shouted and there in the middle was Fred laughing at me wearing a silly gold Christmas on his head.

"You said you wanted me for Christmas." He laughed.

"Well I got what I wished for!" I shouted and ran into his arm and gave him and a long kiss.

"How romantic!" Hermione said hugging us both.

"No kidding and I wanted to break you guys up! Wow I feel stupid." Lavender said giving us each a hug.

After we all opened our gifts and had a little party, McGonagall came in with Dumbledore behind her and said for us to come to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. We followed them and saw the Great Hall was silver and sparkly for the feast and only one long table was in the middle since everyone pretty much left for the holidays. Draco and Blaise were the only the only ones that weren't Gryffindor but they were talking to Rita. Rita looked up and grinned as she saw me.

"AERIS!" She screamed and ran up to me giving me the tightest hug ever.

"Rita!"

"I almost died reading your letter you sent! Come on I wanna see for myself! Everyone has been telling me you two show the most romantic kiss since well ever." Rita said jumping up and down. I shrugged my shoulders and Fred leaned down and kissed me. Rita screamed and giggled. "SO CUTE!"

"Rita, if you kindly will take a seat so the feast can begin." Dumbledore motioned to her.

"Oh sorry Dumbledore but these two are so cute. My heart weeps for a romance like theirs."

"I'm sure one day you'll find your true love." Dumbledore said. He lifted his glass and took a sip from it. The table was magically filled with food and at once Ron grabbed a forkful of ham and corn. The great hall's doors burst open and everyone except Dumbledore jumped up.

"So sorry to be late. It was mess just finding the door."

"It's no problem. As long as you came that's all that matters." Dumbledore said and smiled.

"Well Merry Christmas everyone!" Oswald said smiling and raised his hands.


	17. Chapter 17: Lavender's Tale

_Chapter 17 _

_Lavender's Tale_

"Oswald?" Fred asked looking so confused at him. Oswald chuckled and walked into the dining room and taking a seat next to Harry.

"Wait a second! Who's the rabbit!" Ron yelled at us.

"The name is Oswald and show those two respect won't you?" Oswald said pointing his fork at Ron.

"Oswald the lucky rabbit…. Never thought I see the day when this classic character would step into my great hall." Dumbledore said smiling.

"I never saw this day. Rabbits aren't supposed to talk." Snape sneered.

"I brought another guest but I lost her in the hallways. She just ran off but then again finding this place was the easiest thing I ever did so she'll be here soon." Oswald said taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

"Who is the girl?" Hermione asked.

"Isabel Ryland." Oswald said.

"That crazy nutcase is going to be here any minute?" Ron said coldly.

"For your information she's not a nutcase. Jeez Fred your brother is one mean idiot." Oswald said looking over at us.

"Yeah well he's always like that." Fred smirked.

"Alright I had enough of people making rude remarks at me. I'm going back to the common room." Ron said getting up and leaving the great hall. Behind him, Harry, the remaining Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherin students left leaving the teachers, Fred, George, Draco, Percy, Seamus, Hermione, Oswald, Rita, Lee and Lavender.

"Wow a talking rabbit! This will make a good story for the paper!" Rita exclaimed.

"Rita don't write about him in the paper! He isn't from this world!" I shouted.

"Wait so the rabbit isn't from here?" Lee asked.

"Lee, he talks. He's an alien." George joked.

"What's an alien?" Oswald asked.

"You." Lee said.

"Is this Oswald the one in _Epic Mickey_?" Hermione whispered leaning over to me.

"The very same. I don't know how he got here though. I thought he needs a heart." Fred said answering her question.

"Dumbledore could have easily fixed up something for him but I want to know why he's here. I don't think he's here for the feast." Hermione said.

"So Oswald if you're not from here where are you from?" Rita asked looking interested at Oswald.

"Wasteland which was ruined by that god awful mouse and the Blot. You know Aeris Tom was suppose too come but he was hold up by another galaxy colliding into Wasteland."

"Which one is it this time?" Fred asked.

"Can't say. All we found were little plant things and one burned Pete so bad it took six cans of paint to heal him. I'm telling you the Blot is planning on destroying us soon because he made his troops turn everyone in Wasteland to stone. Only the Gremlins, Pete and I are the only characters left!"

"Why don't you just find all the statues? I'm sure with that many people they can't be hard to find." Fred suggested.

"That's the problem! We can't find a single statue! The only ones we find are memories but no characters! We even lost Mickey and he was the one that I doubled security on."

"When are we allowed back? You guys really need our help." Percy said.

"Soon as Tom gives me the okay I'll send a letter to Dumbledore but we have to be careful. The Blot has been coming back a lot lately to create more of those little blot things."

"Well if you ever need backup I'll come along too." Rita said.

"Same here. I'm pretty sure this Blot thing is planning on ruining Earth too." Lavender said looking over at Oswald.

"He already started! Isabel told me on the way here that parts of the United States is bursting into flames and the weather has gone crazy! It's all his doing!" Oswald shouted.

"Has any other wizard tried to help with this problem?" Rita asked.

"Sirius Black tried but he had to go back into hiding because he killed a ton of the Blot's troops and the Blot found out it was him."

"BLACK! He's wanted by the Ministry of Magic! Oswald do you know where he is?"

"RITA! He didn't kill those people! He's innocent!" I shouted at her.

"Aeris! We have a witness who said it was him who killed those people."

"Skeeter, this is a matter that is more important than Black even though he didn't kill those people! It was that wretched Peter Pettrigrew!" Lupin said sharply. Rita looked over at Lupin and glared at him.

"Peter was one of the victims killed that night. How could he have commit those murders and then just drop dead. Huh? Explain that, Remus!"

"He didn't die he's just hiding." I said quietly.

"Whatever. You all believe that Peter killed all those people and blame it on Black but I'm going home. If you excuse me." Rita said getting up and walking towards the double doors.

"Rita have you've ever preformed the memory charm on yourself?" I asked. Rita turned and twitched her mouth.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Aeris?"

"The memory charm. It's a charm you can preform on yourself. It creates a hologram of yourself that carries around the memories you never want to forget. We met up with a hologram of yours in the place Oswald lives."

"Used to live!" Oswald spatted.

"I never preformed the memory charm. I heard only a few people actually made memory holograms of them self correct. The rest slowly died away after a few days. Aeris only powerful wizards and witches can create one of those. I'm not as powerful as people say."

"Then how did a memory hologram of you end up there?" Fred asked.

"Can't say, Fred. I can't help you." Rita said and left through the doors.

"This is really confusing." Lee whispered to George.

"Hey HELLO? How about trying to fix my kingdom so I can go back to ruling it!" Oswald said.

"Oswald you said a little girl was with you correct?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah but I don't know where she is. She ran off."

"I'll go find her." Lupin said and slowly walked out.

"What we need is Tom here." Draco said crossing his arms.

"What you think Oswald isn't good enough or something?" Seamus asked.

"Did I say that? No. He knows more about these memory things than Oswald."

"Yeah but it's the Blot that's trying to kill us all!"

"WELL WE CAN'T STOP HIM NOW."

"Of course we can. We just follow the storyline from the original game." Percy said butting in.

"Not anymore." Oswald said.

"WHAT?" Draco, Seamus and Percy shouted.

"He knows what we're up too. He changed the whole place around. All the characters from other galaxies are mixed into Wasteland and major landmarks are mixed in too. I thought it wouldn't be a problem until I got into Venture land and all that was left was those idiot Pirate robots. Also, Lonesome Manor was blown off the map. It's in a whole galaxy that he didn't mix into ours. He probably took it out because he's hiding something there."

"I bet it's the paintbrush." I said.

"It could be or even Mickey." Oswald said rubbing his chin.

"Well did you guys find that one missing character?" Percy asked.

"The one that the fairy is looking for? Sadly no but we found that green elf boy. He can't speak English either. He can't even talk! He only screams and bugs me to death. What's worse is he brought along some fairy human thing that doesn't shut up! She's always blabbing about some Goddess and harp thing. Her name is Fi I think." Oswald said.

"She's like Navi except she's from a different story." Percy said.

"Well at least they're staying together. We need as many characters staying in their own groups as possible." McGonagall said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"They all stay together. Gus took count that mostly all of the characters from Navi's galaxy is near Venture land but they must be hiding from those robots. The characters from Ike's galaxy is all in Mean Street but I can't find all the other characters from the different galaxies and neither can Gus."

"Wait a second... Who is Ike?" Lee shouted.

"You just made us all confused." George said.

"Well it's your fault that you didn't ask what the hell was going on!" Oswald snapped.

"We had no clue that this was happening! Fred and the gang keep too many secrets." Lee said angrily.

"Whatever." Oswald said waving his hand at Lee. Just then the double doors burst open and Tom came in drenched from head to foot and looking angry beyond belief.

"Merry Chr-"

"Don't even start that, Oswald. You left me dealing with those stupid creatures and now I can't even feel my feet because I was shocked by those things." Tom snarled at him and took a seat in Lupin's vacant chair.

"What happened?" Fred asked him. Tom started searching through his coat and threw something on the table.

"Ask that evil thing." Tom snapped. Everyone looked at the fat purple thing on the table.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"How am I suppose to know? He keeps punching me when I ask." Tom said crossing his arms. The thing jumped up and stood on the stubs of his legs and looked around. On the top of his head was a tiny green leaf that bounced when he jumped. It looked quickly at Tom and squeaked and ran over to Fred and I.

"Careful guys! That's a Pikmin! He punches if he feels frightened." Percy said.

"Aw it's okay. Come here." I said softly to the little Pikmin. Fred held out a piece of bread and slowly the thing walked closer to us looking greedily at the bread.

"Was he by himself when you found him?" Percy asked Tom.

"Nope he was with a bunch of them. They were skinner than him and more dangerous. Four of them shocked me and one burned my arm." Tom said showing the ugly burn mark on his right arm. The little Pikmin took the bread from Fred and ate it smiling as he chewed.

"He looks harmless." Lavender said.

"When he grows older a flower grows on his head. This guy though is the weakest of the Pikmin. Since he's chubby he can't run fast so he's normally the first to die if monsters of the night find them." Percy explained looking the Pikmin. The Pikmin grinned happily and hugged both Fred and I.

"AWW!" Lavender squealed.

"Was there a little astronaut with them?" Percy asked.

"Nope. They were by themselves."

"Weird. They always follow him around. His name is Olimar and he's wearing a spacesuit and has a helmet on."

"We'll try looking for him but a lot of characters are missing from other galaxies. That Zelda girl is still gone but we found a lead on her we think."

"What's the lead?"

"Well in Venture land we found some guy named Linebeck who says he last saw her walking with a girl with orange hair wearing black and blue. Any idea who that is?"

"Midna. She can be in two forms. Her normal form and a little elf form. That means Link can be a wolf at times too. He's black and white if he transforms."

"We found his little brothers too. Five pain in the butts to be exact. They always cause trouble and blow things up."

"They aren't his brothers. Those guys are just Toon Link. Yeah they're from a different game and they all have short tempers. The one with white hair and red eyes is pretty evil so be careful."

"This is just so confusing, guys. I understand the Blot and whatnot but how could he morph all these galaxies into one? He needs to bend a lot of gravity rules and that's nearly impossible." George said.

"He can do anything he wants since he has all that power. If he also has the paintbrush he could have even more power." Oswald explained.

"Yeah since he isn't from this dimension he pretty much can do whatever he wants here." Seamus said.

"Yeah but still he's breaking a lot of rules." Fred cut in.

"Look we can't do anything tonight since none of the other gates are opened. We'll have to wait until Tomorrow City opens since it's the closest. Until then, Percy, you look up more characters from these galaxies, Seamus you try to get a hold of your dad, Draco you read up about different ways to defeat the Blot, and Aeris and Fred you try talking to Isabel. She knows more about what's going on here than any of us. Don't ask me how cause I really don't know. Until then the rest of you guys need to train. Learn more spells, get to know all these characters and the Blot's army, and anything else that might be valuable if you're coming with. The more magic folk the faster it'll be to kill this Blot." Tom snapped.

"Well I can teach everyone new spells!" Hermione piped up.

"Good. Thanks um... Hermione is it?" Tom asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'll teach them about the characters and the story lines!" Percy said proudly.

"Thank you, Percy."

"Well Fred and I can teach everyone about the weapons they can use." I suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Lee said.

"Before I go I need a potion..." Oswald said.

"Done! What you need?" George asked.

"Luck." Oswald said and grinned.~

"Isabel!" I shouted and hugged her tightly.

"AERIS!" Isabel shouted laughing.

"Oswald said you got lost after you guys arrived." Fred said stepping through the portrait door into the common room.

"Well hello to you too, Fred." Isabel said glaring at him.

"Hi I'm Hermione and this is Lee, Lavender, and Seamus." Hermione said pointing at the other three.

"I met Lee a long time ago. He used to live next door to Olivander."

"I remember, Isabel." Lee said laughing.

"Sorry to butt in but, Isabel, you have really long hair..." Lavender said.

"Yeah I was snooping in my dad's room and a bottle of hair growth fell on me. He can't even cut it anymore. It has a mind of it's own when it comes to scissors." Isabel said smiling.

"Well I'm off to bed. My head hurts from learning too much. Night everyone!" Lee said and walked up to the boy's room with Seamus following him silently.

"So where am I staying?" Isabel asked.

"I'm sure Dumbledore arranged an extra bed in our room." Hermione said.

"How did you even get in here? You don't even know the password." Fred said.

"Lupin found me in the courtyard and Dumbledore must have given him the password because that annoying guy let me through."

"Well better her staying here than with McGonagall." Lavender giggled.

"I like her. She came into my dad's shop once and she was really kind." Isabel said.

"Not to Lee. They always have a screaming match." I said laughing.

"Lee is a hot head sometimes." Isabel whispered.

"Well it's been a long day for all of us. We should all get some sleep." Fred said yawning.

"NO! I don't go to sleep unless I hear a story." Isabel said crossing her arms and took a seat on the couch.

"Look, Isabel, we all need sleep. Oswald and Tom gave us pretty bad news and this Pikmin thing is getting cranky." I said rocking the Pikmin to sleep. Jeez I should name him.

"Maybe he wants a story. You never know until you try."

"Isabel you're nine not six." Fred huffed.

"Aeris please? Tell a story!" Isabel begged.

"I'll tell a story!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Oh great." Fred whispered.

"What's it about?" Isabel asked.

"It's a... sorta love story." Lavender blushed. Fred rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Isabel. The Pikmin opened one eyed and watched Lavender take a seat in the love seat. Isabel started grinning so hard her face would rip in two if she kept it up as I took a seat next to Fred still holding the tiny Pikmin.

"Go ahead Lavender!" Isabel said. Hermione sat on Isabel's other side and took her shoes off.

"_Once upon a time there once was a Princess named Margret. She was the most beautiful girl in all the land but she was missing something very valuable to her." _

"Valuable? What could she be missing that's valuable to her?" Isabel asked.

"Why don't you shut up and find out." Fred said. Isabel slammed her elbow into Fred's thigh and he winced in pain.

"Can she continue?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Isabel said.

"_Although she had fair beauty, a wonderful family, and friends she was missing true love. She liked tons of princes from other kingdoms but one was never her true love. It wasn't until one came into her life when she was 13. He wasn't the most handsome prince she ever seen but beauty to her was nothing. It was all about the inside of him that made her fall for him. He was different yes and had a bad temper but he showed bravery and strength and to her it was enough. Hair dark as night, eyes brown as melted chocolate and skin white as snow she would never forget the day they met for the first time. Her parents hosted a masked ball and he approached her offering his hand to dance. They danced the night away and it was the best night of her life. She learned that his name was Vincent and he was only a year older than her. The next day though when she went to the room he was staying at it was empty. He left without saying goodbye."_

"That bastard." Fred said. Everyone looked at him and Isabel giggled at him.

"He's into the story." Isabel laughed.

"I am. That idiot guy made a mistake leaving without saying goodbye."

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry." Fred and Isabel said.

"_Although he left without saying goodbye they happened to develop a friendship after by sending letters. To her, she felt like he loved her just as she loved him and she wanted to confess her feelings to him. When she was planning a trip to visit him another prince asked for her help. He was a old friend of Vincent's and he asked if Margret could help the two of them become friends again. Since she was kindhearted she help Vincent and the other prince become friends again and Margret was proud of helping her true love. One day though he stopped talking to her and she started growing nervous of what was happening. Did something happen to him? She took the next train to visit him but when she arrived his mother told her that he didn't want to see her. Vincent's mother explained to Margret that the prince she helped was feeding Vincent lies about Margret but his mother never once believed them. The news broke Margret's heart and for days she cried and cried." _

"I hate that prince." Hermione whispered.

"HEY SHUT UP." Isabel said. At once the Pikmin shot up and gave Isabel a nervous look.

"Hey when Margret found out about what that idiot did she should have slapped him silly." Fred said.

"Can I finish the story WITHOUT being interrupted?" Lavender asked. Everyone nodded in response and she huffed.

"_A few years later Margret was busy preparing for another ball when a letter came in for her. It was from Vincent asking if he could come talk to her. At once Margret replied a yes and sent it right away. That night he came to the ball and he explained about how sorry he was for believing everything that prince said and once he found out they were lies he broke their friendship up. So that night they danced the night away and Margret was once again in love with him once more. Now Vincent had a few friends who were jesters and they loved pulling Margret's leg and telling her that Vincent loved her. She believed all of it until one day Vincent wrote a letter to her saying everything his friends were saying was all a lie. Again her heart was broken. From that day forth she vowed to never fall in love with him again and she started dating a prince she actually almost fell in love with for a long time. During this time one of Vincent's friends named Jasper became friends with her. He told her all of Vincent's darkest secrets and one day even told Margret that he loved her. At first Margret was shocked that Jasper loved her but she told him that she only wanted to be friends with her and that was that. Jasper had one other friend that was another friend of Vincent who treated Margret kindly. Although they knew Margret was dating another prince they talked about Vincent nonstop and it started getting Margret on her last nerves. Since she was friend's with Vincent's sister and mother she asked them about advice. His sister knew that Jasper and the other friend were really close to her brother and they always talk about him. His mother on the other hand was explaining that one day he'll fall for Margret. Leaving without much advice, Margret brushed off the day and moved on with her life. About a month later she broke up with her boyfriend and wasn't searching for another one. At her sister's birthday ball a surprise came for Margret when Vincent arrived at the ball unexpected. Although she still had small feelings for him she didn't once trust him to hold her heart again. They didn't dance at all that night but the next morning he surprised her once again by staying there for breakfast. After that he asked if he could talk to her in the garden. In the garden he poured his heart out by telling her how much he loved her and he wanted to date her so bad. At once Margret's heart melted away the hatred for Vincent and she accepted his offer to date him. She was so happy and alive when they were dating. He gave her the world and never once tried to break her heart. He brought her sunshine when she was stuck in rain, brought comfort when she was in pain. After awhile though he changed and started to grow cold towards Margret. Margret couldn't take this pain anymore and they broke up. She was upset yes but she felt strong and never cried a single tear for him. Weeks pasted and Jasper admitted that Vincent never had long term relationships and always ruined the relationships himself. Jasper even told Margret that Vincent was using her after awhile and at once her heart was destroyed into thousands of pieces. Although Jasper released that secret he also told her that he used to joke to Vincent about Margret. Jasper always told Vincent that Vincent was going to marry Margret but Vincent denied it but of course he was blushing all the time. It cheered up Margret's heart a little bit but even today Margret lives in confusion about her feelings for Vincent. As of today, Margret doesn't talk to Vincent but she's best friends with Jasper and all the time he assures her that Vincent probably still loves her and he doesn't want to hurt her anymore. Margret lives everyday wondering about Vincent but truly she hopes that he finds his one true love and he's happy. Everyone deserves their happily ever after, Margret just has to keep finding hers. If it's with Vincent then he'll come around one day but until then she waits for her one prince to sweep her off her feet. The End."_

Isabel snored soundly as Hermione clapped silently.

"That was amazing Lavender!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"I liked it too. Gives you a meaning." Fred said.

"Always wait for the right person. Never give up even if the worst of things happen to you." I said leaning into Fred's shoulder. The Pikmin crawled into both of your laps and feel asleep making small little snores.

"You guys liked it? I'm glad!" Lavender said standing up and waved before going up to her room.

"I should get going too. Night everyone!" Fred said and walked up the boy's staircase. I picked up the little sleeping Pikmin and put him next to the sleeping Isabel. Hermione grabbed a blanket from the other couch and put it on the two of them before we both went up to the room. Lavender's bedtime story was both sad but then again it felt so real. For once I felt like my friendship with her was starting to piece back together again. Slowly but promising.


	18. Chapter 18: Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

_Chapter 18_

_Tomorrow Will Be Kinder_

The next couple of weeks were really REALLY slow. With Percy researching and Fred busy with Isabel learning about the Aerith lady I started spending more time with Draco. I even went to Hogsmead with him once! For once I felt like spending time with my best friend is what I really needed.

"Any word about Black?" Draco asked me as we trudged through the snow into the Three Broomsticks.

"I only wrote a few letters to him. As far as I know he's hiding out in the shack." I said taking off my coat and throwing it behind my chair.

"Why is he staking out here anyway? Isn't he the most wanted man in the Wizard world and he's hiding out in the most obvious place?"

"What will it be you two?" The waitress asked.

"Two butterbeers." I said and she walked away quickly to what look like Lavender's table. "Dumbledore is protecting him from everyone and so is Lupin. He's here to find Peter Pettrigrew. From what Sirius told me, Peter is the reason why my parents are dead."

"How could he be the reason? I mean what did he know where they were hiding?" Draco asked.

"Well he was their secret keeper." Tom said appearing in the chair next to him. Draco yelped and almost fell out of his chair before looking angrily at him.

"Can you at least give us a warning before you appear just like that?" Draco spat.

"I only have a little time to chat but I have good news. The Blot is back and he brought something you might need." Tom said taking a satchel out of his coat pocket.

"What is it?" I asked taking the satchel off the table and put it in my pocket.

"Something that can help us find the paintbrush." Tom said.

"Here you go guys." The waitress said placing two butterbeers on the table and walked away. Draco quickly grabbed his and greedily took a gulp.

"How come you can't use it?" I asked Tom.

"It burns me." Tom said taking his glove off and showing Draco and I his burnt hand. "Looks like I'm useless again."

"You always are." Draco said before taking another swig of his drink.

"You know I can poison that and kill you with a snap of my fingers. You know I've been thinking about doing that since I got here." Tom said eyeing Draco.

"You can't kill him though. He's a valuable source to getting back your kingdom." I said before sipping some butterbeer.

"I also heard the princess of Wasteland, Holo, was in Lonesome Manor with her fiancée and her brothers are in the Pirates territory. Oswald told me they have enough magic to kill the Blot too. That's why I think if we can find the paintbrush and rescue the brats then we kill the Blot once and for all and he can never pull a Houdini act again. I think it's a pretty good plan don't you?" Tom said playing with his thumbs.

"Percy told us Holo and Oswald are close. What about Oswald's wife? Where is she?" I asked.

"Yeah they are close. Like two souls sharing the same heart kind of thing but Oswald's wife is long gone. She died when the Blot set his army in the castle. From what I heard she protected the royal family and when she didn't let the army in they slit her throat and poured green paint down her breathing tube. She died on the spot."

"How did Oswald take it?" Draco asked him.

"Oswald's been trying to kill himself for the past couple of months. He even believes Holo and the others are dead too. The Blot has no mercy on the royal family either."

"Hope you took away anything that he could use to kill himself." Draco said.

"He's locked away in his lab. Who knows if he's dead or not. We don't need him anyway. I already got everything I need from him a long time ago."

"So what does Isabel have to do with your plot of killing the Blot?" Draco asked.

"That's between me, myself, and I." Tom said.

"You know we will find out one day." I said.

"I'm not planning on killing her if you're thinking that. I would do no such thing." Tom said.

"She's crazy. She doesn't need to get involved in your mental plans." Draco said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well if she's crazy then it looks like I'm in luck." Tom said before checking his watch. "Well love to stay and chat but I have better things to do and more allies to gather. Find out what that thing is and I'll be back in a week."

"Hey wait a minute." Draco said but too late. Tom was gone. "You know he really pisses me off."

"Come on. Let's go before people notice we're sitting together or Tom shows up again." I said laying down money for the drinks before grabbing my coat and walking out with Draco right behind. When we stepped outside there was a chill in the air and I shivered before we walked down to the Shrieking Shack.

"You think he's using Isabel as bait?" Draco asked pulling on his hat.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure at all. Tom could be killing people for all we know to find something to kill the Blot."

"Do you think he's planning to become king of Memory Galaxy after the Blot is killed?"

"I was thinking that too until I realized that until I forgot about the king. He's still alive but he's just a statue. Tom wouldn't dare kill him."

"Actually I think he would love ripping the king to shreds. If he is planning on using little kids as bait for something that eats people alive then why not king himself to make him ruler of a super galaxy?"

"Draco… Tom isn't that big of an asshole to kill off the oldest king in history."

"Why he almost tried killing all of us and letting a pet snake munch on the whole student body."

"Draco just drop it okay?" I said trying to keep my anger inside. We reached the hill that overlooked the Shack and watched the snow fall lightly on the roof.

"How is Fred doing?" Draco asked.

"He's fine. He's been enjoying cuddling by the fire after dinner lately." I said looking at the shack.

"Can I ask why you said yes to him in the first place?"

"Because Draco. I liked him a little before he asked me and… I feel safe with him."

"Oh but you don't feel safe with me?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Draco I do feel safe with you but I treat you like a brother. For crying out loud I'm thirteen not sixteen! I don't want to deal with boy drama now."

"Aeris… I just don't think he's right for you…" Draco whispered. At that moment the anger inside me exploded and I took a step back from him.

"He's not right for me? Draco how could you say that?"

"I'm just telling the truth, Aeris! He's sneaky and it seems like he only wants to kiss you all the time."

"So what? You think you're better than him?"

"Well maybe I am! At least I don't dream about kissing you every moment of the day!"  
>"You're just mad that I trust him more than you!"<p>

"NO I'M JUST MAD THAT HE CAN HAVE SOMETHING I LOVE TOO." Draco screamed before covering his mouth with his gloved hand. My mouth dropped before I had time to catch it. _All these years and I never knew his true feelings._ My mind was unorganized. Question after question flew by and no answers seemed to come forward. It was too fast. Draco bit his lip before stepping forward before pulling me in and softly he kissed me. Right on the mouth. It lasted for a split second before I pulled away and slapped him across the face. The sound rang out as the wind carried it.

"Aeris…" Draco said grabbing his face.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear? I'm with Fred not you." I said angrily before turning and walking away from him. Away from my best friend… No not best friend anymore. He betrayed me. Walking away I also realized that Sirius was watching from the shack.~

"Something wrong, Aeris?" Fred asked as I walked back into the common room. I threw my stuff on the table and my coat on the chair before sitting on the couch. Fred quickly sat down next to me holding me close.

"Draco did something that was uncalled for." I said.

"What he do?" Fred asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Just remember that I'm always here for you. Forever." Fred said kissing my cheek. _This is where you belong_. It is where I belong, fighting the Blot by my boyfriend's side. It's my place in life and what my heart wants. I smiled at Fred and kissed him softly on the lips before laying my head on his chest and watching the fire in the fireplace in silence. From that moment on my heart was finally at peace for the first time today. _Tomorrow Will Be Kinder. It takes courage and strength to push on but with help from ones you love, friendships will mend and love will grow stronger. _


	19. Chapter 19: I Will Wait

_Chapter 19_

_I Will Wait _

_Raise my hands  
>Paint my spirit gold<br>And bow my head  
>Keep my heart slow<br>'Cause I will wait I will wait for you_

_~Mumford and Sons from I Will Wait (Babel) _

Fear, pain, darkness and death washed over me when I woke up from my nightmare. I quickly checked to see if my face and the rest of my body was intact.

_My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm in my third year at Hogwarts and I'm in the Slytherin house. I'm working alongside a memory of Tom Riddle and some talking rabbit and my best friend is-_

My heart dropped. Aeris wasn't my best friend anymore and it was all because of me. My stupid heart took over and I screwed up big time. I pulled on jeans and a sweater before heading into the common room and of course no one is sleeping and the fire was put out. I threw on my shoes and walked out of the common room into the cold dark dungeon. _Lumos_. The tip of my wand lit up and I slowly walked up the long spiral staircase into the Potions hallway.

"Mr. Malfoy you aren't supposed to be out of bed. I suggest you get back into your room before the trolls find you." Snape said coldly behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"Sorry professor." I start to walk around him when he cut me off.

"Something isn't right. What is Dumbledore's task for you too much?" Snape asked.

"No… just some drama stuff is all."

"Aeris and Fred giving you problems?" Snape asked looking at me coldly. My head dropped.

"I'll just go back to bed, sir." I said quietly and started walking back to the staircase.

"Malfoy what did you do?" Snape said icily. The hairs on the back of my head stood up at the sound of anger in his voice.

"Nothing alright? Can I just go back to bed?" I said and pushed my way through and went back to bed with the urge to punch something.

The next morning was worse when they cancelled my favorite class: Defense Against the Arts.

"Hey Draco want to go bother Potter?" Crab asked.

"No I'm going back in the school. I'm already getting a cold." I said coughing.

"Hot chocolate doesn't sound bad." Goyle said looking over at Crab and snickered.

"You two go on ahead. I'm going to walk around the school."

"You sure?" Crab asked.

"Yeah just go. Don't save me anything." I said walking away from them carrying my book bag. It was silent outside as snow fell quietly on the school grounds. I walked around to the side where I could hear the daily lecture in History class. From a few floors above I heard the soft medley. It was sweet and beautiful like a Valentine's song. My heart thumped to the beat to the song. Quickly I ran back inside and followed the song all the way to the fourth floor where it led me to the music room. The song changed to a slow heart throbbing tune that was twisting and turning my very soul. I peeked inside and saw someone playing the cello. I turned back around and grabbed my chest.

"Get ahold of yourself. It's just music not some answer to the meaning of life." I said to myself. The tune ended and my heart sighed sadly. Whoever was playing must have noticed I was there cause he was laughing.

"Well my music attracted someone. Come in come in!" I took a deep breath and walked into the music room and saw Professor Flitwick with his cello.

"Professor?"

"Ah Mr. Malfoy! I knew my music would attract someone but I was thinking Aeris or Harry to come. My apologies."

"No no I was just exploring and I heard you play. It's really good…."

"Not to worry, Mr. Malfoy! So you followed the music huh?"

"I just followed my heart…"

"Good! Then you have ears for music. Do you play any instruments?"

"No sir…"

"Well now is a good time to start! Here sit over here." Professor Flitwick got up and let me sit in his place and handed me the bow to his cello.

"You sure? I might break a string or something…"

"Then it's a good thing I'm a wizard right?"

I placed the cello in front of me and let the string of the bow hit the strings of the cello making a low sweet sound.

"Just let the music lead you. You don't need sheet music to express your feelings." Flitwick said before pulling a chair and taking a seat and sat there with his eyes closed. I took a deep breath before I started to play. At first it was hard to get around the fact that this was my first time ever playing an instrument before so I didn't know how to play this thing at all but the music was guiding me like Flitwick said. It led me to a sad lonely path and dug up all those emotions that were in the back of my head. It was hard to play because of all the emotions coming out it felt like a tornado was surrounding me. I wanted to stop. I wanted all of this stop and smash the cello to pieces and get the music out of my head. So much emotion and pain was overflowing me and before I knew it tears were running down my face. You know that moment you get when you don't know what to feel because your emotions are on overload and the world has its back on you? That's the feeling I'm having right now and it sucks big time. The music was up and down, angry and sad, lost and found but never once was it happy. It was telling my story and my pain and it was too much. It was hurting my heart and eating away my soul and tore my whole self to pieces. Was I even supposed to feel this way? I finished the tune sadly like I started and threw that cello as far from me as possible. I felt my face and felt that it was wet with tears and looked over at Flitwick. His eyes were still closed.

"Music isn't just something you can hear. You can feel it but you need to let it in. You felt emotions that you never felt before correct?" Flitwick said flicking his wand and the cello magically pieced itself together again and flew over to its stand.

"It was too much, professor. They all came out at once."

"Yes but I felt your pain, Draco. I felt it through the music. You may not know this but you can communicate through music. I feel the music and it all tells a story. Yours is sad and dark but I can see the hope you're looking for. Draco… find the music and let it heal you. You have a very special talent." Flitwick said getting up and grabbing my shoulders.

"How? How am I supposed to find the music?" I asked. He looked at me with an expressionless face and let go of my shoulders.

"It's up to you. You will know when you find it. Until then follow it's call." Flitwick said before making his way to his small office.

"Can you teach me?" I asked getting up. He turned and looked at me.

"Teach you what?"

"The music. Teach me everything about music and… to sing." I mumbled. He looked at me and smiled.

"Following the footsteps of Aeris Evans I see."

"No… Aeris has a different path from mine. It might cross at times but we have two very different paths."

"That is a very good answer. Yes I'll teach you everything I know but here. Practice on this for a while." Flitwick said handing me a heavy case.

"A guitar?"

"Cellos cost a lot but I can always easily find another guitar. Besides all the greatest musicians start on the guitar. Knock yourself out and remember let the music guide you. Take the rest of the day off, Draco. I'll let your teachers know that you need a day off from the stress you've been having." Flitwick said before he went back into his office.

I spent my day off in the courtyard just fooling around with the guitar and only went inside for lunch. The cold never bothered me and since it was above 30 degrees I was fine. I was strumming along on the guitar before I started playing tunes. Not tunes I would play in front of a crowd or anything but warm up stuff. It wasn't until two hours later was when the music hit me like a train and the notes appeared before me. It was fast, upbeat and lively. The tune was actually pretty good and it wasn't dark and sad like the one I played on the cello. I played through it a few times before lyrics appeared in my head.

_Well I came home  
>Like a stone<br>And I fell heavy into your arms  
>These days of dust<br>Which we've known  
>Will blow away with this new sun<em>

But I'll kneel down wait for now  
>And I'll kneel down<br>Know my ground

The music was alive and honestly I didn't care if Dumbledore or Snape walked into the courtyard and found me screwing around on a muggle instrument. I was having the time of my life!

_And I will wait I will wait for you  
>And I will wait I will wait for you<em>

_Let the music guide you_. Hell yeah I'm letting the music guide me.

_So break my step  
>And relent<br>Well you forgave and I won't forget  
>Know what we've seen<br>And him with less  
>Now in some way shake the excess<em>

I knew someone was watching or listening to me sing but who cares?! Aeris could be listening to me and I wouldn't stop. Yeah so what if I like her? The music doesn't want me to quit and I don't want this moment to die.

_'Cause I will wait I will wait for you  
>And I will wait I will wait for you<br>And I will wait I will wait for you  
>And I will wait I will wait for you<em>

You know that feeling when you feel so damn happy you could scream and shout and laugh forever? For once in my laugh I felt like screaming out.

_Now I'll be bold  
>As well as strong<br>And use my head alongside my heart  
>So tame my flesh<br>And fix my eyes  
>A tethered mind freed from the lies<em>

You know this following the music bs was actually starting to make sense.

_And I'll kneel down  
>Wait for now<br>I'll kneel down  
>Know my ground<em>

I saw that strange blonde hair girl from Ravenclaw watching me from the shadows near the door to the castle. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

_Raise my hands  
>Paint my spirit gold<br>And bow my head  
>Keep my heart slow<em>

If I'm supposed to follow the music then I think I can finally see the path. It leads to all my problems and answers….

_'Cause I will wait I will wait for you  
>And I will wait I will wait for you<br>And I will wait I will wait for you  
>And I will wait I will wait for you<em>

I finished the song breathing heavily and quickly packed away my guitar before running towards the girl.

"Hey you. What's your name?" I asked her. She looked at me with a confused look like I was some strange creature.

"Luna Lovegood and you guitar guy?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Well Draco, your song was lovely."

"It's special. Hey you think I should preform to the school one day?"

"Well I think you should." Luna said smiling.

"Good thanks!" I said before running inside and leaving Luna to watch the snow fall outside. I ran up to Flitwick's "music" room and almost bumped into him.

"Draco?"

"Sir I have to ask you something."

"Anything my boy."

"Can music bring love?" I asked. He pulled off his glasses and stared at me for a long time.

"Music can bring anything. If it can bring love then the other person needs to hear it."

"Can she hear it? Will she able to hear the music?"

"If she was truly yours she can hear it. Why are you asking, Draco? You're too young to understand the meaning of love."

"Sir… love is ageless though. It comes to anyone."

"You're in love?"

"No… but I like her a lot and she's the only one who can hear my music."

"Who is this girl?" He asked eyeing me. I smiled and looked at him.

"Aeris Evans as course."


	20. Chapter 20: The Blot's Plot

_Chapter 20_

_The Blot's Plot_

At first it seemed simple for me to take over the memory galaxy. I already had Wasteland by the throat so why not take it up a notch and take over somewhere else. It wasn't until I set my eyes on Earth. The place where you could find everything and anything without having to trade with other planets or destroy them for that manner. I needed help though. On Earth there were magic folk like in Wasteland and only one group of people could handle them.

I sat at the end of the table tapping my finger, waiting for them to arrive when Lilith walked in grinning from ear to ear.

"We finally caught the people responsible for destroying half of your precious kingdom, sir!" Lilith said smirking.

"Well bring them in! The others won't be here for awhile it seems." I said letting my hope rise a little. It's been awhile since I killed any decent people lately. At once blots brought in four people. A tiny blond hair midget, two uniformed officers with one of them having muscles the size of a weightlifter and the last one in a suit of metal.

"Welcome gentlemen to my kingdom!" I said grinning.

"To hell with you!" The midget shouted.

"That's not a good way to treat your host, little brat." I sighed.

"They were responsible for the fires caused in the market place and the mass destruction in central, sir." Lilith said reading off a scroll.

"Names?" I asked.

"The midget-"

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

"Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse or the metal guy, Colonial Roy Mustang and Major Alex Louise Armstrong."

"Well I heard you four are from East City. I set up military base there a few months ago. See here boys, but the kingdom I actually came from is pretty much destroyed by myself of course and I needed new areas to control so for the past seven or eight months I've been taking over different galaxies. Welcome to memory galaxy though or my galaxy."

"It smells bad, looks dead and the people here look like my father." Edward spat.

"Well I honestly don't care for your review of the place. You'll be dead in a few days anyway. As I was saying, I need help from you four."

"I would never help someone like you!" Armstrong shouted. I got up from my chair and walked around the room.

"You will or I'll have Lilith here kill you. She likes blood by the way so you'll die painfully and slowly. Right Lilith?" I asked her.

"Always are, sir." Lilith grinned letting her fangs show.

"So I want a few people out of the way because they're in the way. They're from a whole different galaxy and you need a heart to travel there. Since I don't have a heart I need you four to take care of them for me."

"What about your minions huh?" Alphonse asked.

"They don't have hearts either. You see boys, I was created without a heart and my army was created by me and besides it's a simple task for four simple annoying alchemists." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I won't kill anyone for you." Roy said.

"Get that blood sucking bitch over there to do your dirty work." Edward said. I ignored him and threw moving photos at them.

"Who are these people?" Alphonse asked.

"People in my way! See Al this one here? His name is Tom Riddle or the king from Memory Galaxy's dog. He's in charge of an army that's planning of attacking any day now. That old man over there is Albus Dumbledore and he's planning on sending Tom back up! Those four over there are really the ones I want dead." I said pointing at the photos over Aeris, Draco, Fred, and Seamus.

"They're just kids though." Armstrong said.

"They know how to defeat me!" I screamed at him.

"I won't kill a couple of kids." Roy said. I sighed.

"I tried giving you guys a chance. Really I did. Looks like I'll have to go with plan B." I said and waved my hand at Lilith. "Take them to the dungeons. Go with plan B from now on." I told her. Quickly the guards grabbed the four alchemists and pushed them out into the hallway.

"Sir! Your guests have arrived."

"Excellent. Send them in." I said and turned my back to look out the window.

"You rang?" A voice asked from behind.

"Yes Envy I need you and Lust to do something for me." I asked. From the other side of the table Envy's face went from surprised to plan cold and evil.~

_Aria_

"This cold weather is making everyone sick!" Lavender pouted as we walked towards Hogsmead with Fred beside me and Hermione next to Lavender. Behind us was Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean bickering about yesterday's Quidditch match which Hufflepuff won.

"I already got sick. Then I accidently got Aeris sick." Fred said.

"Why you made out with her when you were sick?" Lavender said and burst out laughing.

"That's not funny! He lied to me!" I said glaring at Fred for telling the awful story. I got so sick that I went to the hospital overnight.

"I'm sorry." Fred said hugging me.

"Damn I wish I had someone to love." Lavender said giggling at me. We reached the small one street town and headed inside the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers. Once we sat down and had a first round of butterbeers and cornbread, Lavender started complaining about how no boys at Hogwarts were her type.

"Lavender just shut your mouth and drink up!" Ron said.

"I can't! It's only a few more weeks until Valentine's Day and only Fred and Aeris are the super cute couple. I want a boyfriend like that!"

"I can be your boyfriend." Seamus said looking over at her. Just then someone ran into the bar looking pale and scared.

"A group of weird guys using magic is tearing up the town!" He shouted before heading out the door with a mass of people from the bar following him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bounty hunters are looking for us." Tom said appearing next to me.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said and dropped his glass to the floor.

"Shh! Be quiet. If they see Fred, Seamus, Draco and you, Aeris, then they'll kill us all."

"Alright follow me then. This place has a cellar." Fred said and walked to the back of the room, opening a door that say: "Do Not Enter" and walked down the stairs.

"Who are they?" I asked Tom.

"I'll explain when we're safe now hurry!" Tom said shoving us into the cellar and shutting the door behind him when Dean was shoved down the stairs.

"Alright, what's going on? Who's this guy!" Ron shouted.

"I'm a friend now listen to me. We have to get back to the castle quickly. The Blot found out about our plan and ordered four bounty hunters to kill us." Tom explained.

"Yeah but who are they?"

"They're using alchemy. I've seen their faces in Japan but I don't know where they're from."

"FullMetal Alchemist?" Dean asked Tom.

"One of the hunters is a short dude with braided blond hair…" Tom said.

"Yeah that's Edward Elric! He's the FullMetal Alchemist." Dean said.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked him.

"It's a muggle comic story. How did they get out of the books though?" Dean asked.

"The Blot is one hell of a magical dude if you ask me." Lavender sighed. Above us a crash was heard and the room started to warm up quickly.

"Roy Mustang must be upstairs. He uses fire alchemy." Dean whispered.

"Oh great I get to die by fire. That's just great." Ron hissed. The roof above us caved in and floorboards buried us. Lavender screamed and Fred grabbed a hold of me as we all were crushed by rubble. Hermione was the first to swim out of the dust and rubble followed by the others. From above I saw a small black boot and a little short guy smirking. His eyes were pure black.

"Look it here boys! We found them!" He shouted. Just then three other guys appeared with their eyes also black. One was all muscle and shirtless, another (damn he was cute) had short cut black hair, and was wearing a blue officers uniform, the last one was just a scary suit of armor.

"Edward Elric!" Dean shouted.

"That guy is dead! I'm just using his meat suit. Name is Gordy buddy." The shortie said.

"Enough chat let's just kill them and be over with it. I want some blood." The muscled guy said. The black hair guy adjusted his gloves and snapped his fingers.

"DUCK!" Dean said and I quickly fell to the ground as a circle of fire exploded around us, locking us in.

"_Stupidfy!"_ Hermione screamed and the spell missed Gordy by a hair.

"Hey! These guys have weapons!" Gordy shouted. Gordy clapped his hands together and Fred grabbed by arm.

"Take your wand out and try to knock them out!" Fred shouted.

"They're demons so we need to exorcist them." Tom shouted before attacking Gordy. Hermione fixed the staircase as all of us bustled up the stairs avoiding flame boy's fireballs and started shooting spells.

"_Stupidfy!"_ Fred shouted and missed muscle man.

"Let's get out of here!" Seamus said and ran through a hole that Gordy must've made in the wall and ran down the deserted street.

"SEAMUS!" Lavender said as the metal guy slammed into Seamus in the middle of the street knocking him through shop window.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed as she followed Lavender towards Seamus. From behind Fred and I someone was clapping and snickering. We turned to see flame boy adjusting his gloves again.

"Shame I have to kill you and your girlfriend, Fred. She would've been fun to mess around with." Flamer said.

"_Stupidfy!"_ Fred shouted and the spell hit Flamer right in the chest knocking him out cold. "Don't ever talk about my girlfriend like that." Fred said before pulling me away and away from the Gordy/Tom fight. Outside Ron, Dean, and Neville were taking on muscle man while Hermione was shooting spells at the armor guy.

"It's no use! They keep bouncing off of him!" Hermione shouted at us.

"Let me!" I said hopping forward and flicked my wand at him as a yellow spell hit the armor guy and ropes bound him to the cold ground.

"No fair!" He shouted.

"Stay!" Lavender told Seamus when his eyes opened a little. She took off and pointed her wand at the muscle man and screamed: "_STUPIDFY!" _The man was hit in the back as others shouted the same spell at him and he fell into the snow covered street. Just then Tom came out from the bar pulling a knocked out Gordy with him.

"Hey bring him over by armor guy. I need to make a demon circle so they won't escape." Tom said to the others before joining us. "He okay?"

"Yeah, Seamus will be fine." Hermione said checking Seamus's wounds. Tom took chalk from out of his cloak as Lavender rushed over and cleared the street.

"Will someone go grab the flamer?" Tom barked. Soon all four knocked out alchemists were in the demon circle when Gordy awoke.

"What the hell is going on?" Gordy shouted getting up and charging towards Tom when an invisible shield stopped him and he slammed into the ground.

"You're in a demon circle, Gordy-o. I waited for this day for a long time." Tom said cracking his fingers.

"Why cause you want to send me back to hell? Psh Lilith will just resurrect us like she always does." Gordy snickered.

"Who is Lilith?" Hermione asked.

"Only the Queen of demons and the underworld pretty much. Her and Blot boy teamed up and caught these meats suits for us so we could kill you." Gordy hissed.

"Just send them back already!" Lavender wailed.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..." _Tom said and Gordy's smirk was wiped from his face. He shook and screamed and the others woke up and started screaming.

"Stop! Make it stop!" Gordy screamed when black goo started falling from his mouth.

"_...Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_ Tom stopped and Gordy screamed one last time as black smoke covered all four alchemists and was absorbed by the chalk circle. Only the four alchemist's bodies were left and Edward's eyes changed to gold.

"Edward?" Dean asked touching his right arm. Edward groan and closed his eyes. The metal suit of armor moved slightly and Ron pulled his wand out.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" The suit asked.

"Hogsmead and I'm Tom Riddle. You guys were… possessed by assholes. Don't worry they're gone for now." Tom said helping the suit of armor up.

"What's a Hogsmead?" The Flamer asked.

"Well Roy it's a town off of the property of a school called Hogwarts… Um well… you're talking to a bunch of magic folk." Dean said before getting quiet. Roy rubbed his head and stood up looking at all of us.

"You don't look like alchemists… What magic do you perform?" Roy asked.

"Idiot we're wizards!" Ron shouted. Hermione cough. "Oh and witches too."

"Devil followers?!" The muscle guy said shocked before jumping back.

"No! We're kinda like you except we don't need a alchemy circle… We use wands." Dean said showing Roy his wands.

"Incredible! Look Al!" Ed said when I gave him my wand.

"Just don't snap it in half!" I warned them.

"So where did you guys come from?" Lavender asked Ed grinning.

"East City. Not to be rude or anything but when is the next train back there? We're in a hurry to get back to East Central and find Scar." Ed asked adjusting his metal arm. We all looked at him with blank expressions.

"No such place as East City. You're in England…" Fred said.

"England? What's an England and seriously what the hell is going on?"

"Brother remember? That girl and her troops took us from East City after that guy took over. We might still be in his kingdom." Al whispered to him.

"So you're followers of the that asshole king huh?" Ed asked us.

"No. We're trying to kill the Blot. Besides you're in a whole different galaxy. Yeah you four must've been in Memory Galaxy before you blacked out. Don't worry the Blot isn't able to enter this place." Tom said.

"It's because he doesn't have a heart right? Wait… this is Earth?" Roy asked.

"Welcome to Earth boys!" Oswald said as he walked down the street.

"Hell no not you again." Ron huffed.

"Who the hell is the talking rabbit?" Ed shouted.

"Name is Oswald, creator and one of the rulers of Wasteland and just so you know… I'm a bunny."

"Earth? The place that thing called a natural resource?" The muscle guy asked.

"Well sorry to break news to him but this place isn't up for grabs. Anyway! Names please and if you have some magic power you better tell me." Oswald said taking out a pad of paper and a quill.

"How did you get here?" Tom asked Oswald as the four alchemists started lining up in front of Oswald.

"I snagged a heart from Yensid's office. That guy has more hearts than the Queen of Hearts herself! Ha!" Oswald said nudging Tom's elbow. "Name?"

"Edward Elric… I'm the FullMetal Alchemist." Edward said standing tall.

"Alright I quit. Someone who actually knows what the hell he just said gets my job as name collector." Oswald said throwing his pad and quill on the street.

"Hey I got it." Dean said and picked up the pad and quill. "Alright Ed you're the fullmetal alchemist, 14 years old, you have an automail arm and leg and you're four feet and five inches high." Dean recorded.

"Can we not tell everyone my height?!" Ed said pouting.

"Why because you're only a few inches taller than me?" Oswald said snickering. Ed's face grew red as he stepped back.

"Oswald you're three feet seven inches…" Tom said.

"HEY DON'T TELL ANYONE MY HEIGHT!" Oswald said before attacking Tom.

"You're Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist. You're twenty seven years old, no automail, and you're six feet three inches. Thanks!" Dean said writing down everything.

"How did he know that?" Roy asked me.

"He read the stories that came from your galaxy… You guys must be famous to muggles." I replied.

"Muggles?"

"Non magic folk. They can't do the cool things that we can do." Ron said.

"But he has one of those wand things." Roy said.

"He came from a muggle family but he was lucky to have magic blood inside. See he has brothers and sisters that aren't wizards so they read stories about you. Believe me half of the stuff he says make no sense." Ron said.

"Alright you're Alex Louise Armstrong or the Strong Arm Alchemist." Dean said writing down Armstrong's information.

"Yes indeed! The greatest muscles in all of East City!" Armstrong said flexing his muscles.

"It's almost below zero and he doesn't have a shirt on." Fred said looking over at Armstrong.

"He's crazy." Oswald said. Even Oswald was wearing mittens and earmuffs!

"Put a shirt on!" Ron shouted.

"Alright finally Alphonse Elric." Dean said writing down stuff on the pad.

"Alright can we go back, bunny?" Ed asked.

"Sorry, Ed but your East City is destroyed in most cases. I was just there and almost everyone is dead or dying." Oswald said.

"What about Central?" Al asked sounding scared.

"Only East City was transferred here. The other cities are back in your galaxy. Was some leader of yours in East City?" Oswald asked.

"King Bradley…" Armstrong whispered.

"Well that's why. Do you know any threats that could have possibly transferred here?" Tom asked them.

"Besides that damn Envy and his guys of annoying immortal assholes then that's about it besides Scar." Ed said crossing his arms.

"This Envy and Scar might have already joined forces with the Blot." Oswald said whispering to Tom.

"Yeah and that King Bradley guy could already be a stone statue." Tom replied.

"Can we at least go back to your kingdom or something?" Roy asked.

"Oh yeah no problem." Oswald said and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.

"Do you use alchemy like us?" Al asked.

"No I have no clue what that even is. Something is wrong though." Oswald said snapping his fingers but nothing was happening.

"What's wrong, Oswald." Fred asked.

"I can't go back. Snapping my fingers would normally take me back. What the hell?" Oswald said shaking his hand.

"Let me try…" Tom said before closing his eyes. Everyone turned to watch and see if he vanished but he was still there.

"We can still see you stupid." Ed said crossly. Tom waved his hand and Ed was hit with a balloon with hot water.

"Is the portal blocked or something?" Lavender asked helping Ed back up.

"Worse… The Blot locked it so we can't go back…" Oswald said looking up as dark clouds above us started to form and small snowflakes started to fall covering Oswald's tears.


	21. Chapter 21: Gone and Forgotten

_Chapter 21 _

_Gone and Forgotten  
><em>

_Author's Note_

_This chapter was published on a fan's special day. Happy Birthday to Draco'sgirlxxx and make it a special one! Thanks for being an amazing fan and keep the magic alive in your heart. Enjoy!_

" Dumbledore!" Tom shouted running up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He banged on the door before almost knocking it down and opening it.

"I heard all about it." Dumbledore said halting Tom in front of his desk.

"How do we get back? HOW?!" Tom screamed. Behind him Fred and I along with the rest of the gang including the four alchemists walked in out of breath and panting (well except Alphonse but we all know why).

"I have a special portal for you to take." Dumbledore said looking over at the fireplace.

"Floo powder won't get us back and the Blot blocked every way back there is!" Oswald said hopping onto Dumbledore's desk.

"I used magic from this galaxy in order to get back there. As you can all tell by now but the Blot won't be able to stop you from getting back there since he doesn't have the magic I possess." Dumbledore said and his eyes twinkled.

"Alright gang we need helpers to get those portals opened so Fred, Aeris, Seamus and where is Percy and Draco?" Oswald said counting us off.

"What I can't go?" Ron asked.

"What you never believed in us anyway so no."

"Aw come on! I can really help! Promise." Ron whined.

"Fine fine you can come just someone go find the other two." Oswald said covering his ears.

"No need we heard you all on the staircase so we rushed up here." Percy said walking past Ed and Al with Draco right behind him. Draco took one look at me and looked away and at the ground.

"Can it take us back to East City?" Ed asked with his eyes looking bright.

"No. Boy you listen to me! That place is dead and gone so stop thinking you're going back there! Until we kill the Blot you're not going back. You'll hang with the other characters we found in Ostown." Oswald snapped crushing every last bit of hope from the four alchemists.

"Is that where Ike and Navi are?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about her. Yeah she's sticking around with that Link guy but he keeps running off to find Zelda." Tom replied.

"Hey guys can we go save the day now?" Lavender said crossing her arms. Oswald and Tom looked at each other.

"You know that's what you really need in your life. A determined lady like her." Oswald whispered to Tom.

"I'll bash your skull in if you say anything else about that subject." Tom hissed at him.

"Gentlemen! If you would please step forward into the fireplace, you'll be taken back to Wasteland or whatever is left of it." Dumbledore said and used his wand to light the fireplace.

"Better not be Lonesome Manor. That place gives me the creeps." Oswald said hopping off the desk and into the green flames.

"Won't we get burned?" Armstrong asked.

"Not at all. These fires are portal fires or magic fires. You won't even get hurt." Dumbledore explained before the four alchemists went through the fire and out of sight, followed by Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Seamus who was still suffering from a nasty head wound. Neville, Tom, Percy, Draco, Fred and I were the only ones left.

"I must warn you all. The Blot could be finishing up his plot any day and right now you all need to save those galaxies little by little. The least you could do is save the one place I'm sending you too. Please be careful and our world is in your hands." Dumbledore said. I looked at the fires and stepped closer to it. I took one deep breath and walked right into green light. ~

In the distant I could hear waves crashing against rocks. I opened my eyes to see ugly green skies above.

"Never again. Dumbledore is never using his magic to bring us back." Oswald snapped. I groaned and lifted myself up to see mostly everyone lying on their backs looking up at the sky.

"Why is it so ugly?" Ron asked.

"The sky? Oh it's because the Blot took all the paint from the sky and replaced it with thinner." Oswald said pacing up and down the beach.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked rubbing her head.

"Pirate's Cove. Just beyond those rocks are the pirates and Captain Hook himself. This must be the only place he could send us too. Come on let's go talk to Hook." Oswald said walking over to the rocky beach and was out of sight. I got up and wiped the sand off my clothes before helping a few people onto their feet.

"This place is so upsetting." Lavender said sneezing.

"It wasn't before. Before it was beautiful but then the Blot ruined it." Tom said cracking his back.

"Well let's just get this over with." Ron said pulling his wand out of his pocket and walked towards the rocky beach with the Alchemists right behind him. We walked around to where Oswald was yelling at a pirate with a red coat and a feather hat. Captain Hook.

"No I'm asking where the door to get back to the main square is!" Oswald snarled.

"Can't help you, highness. We got stuck here after that blob attacked my ship and sunk it." Hook said.

"Where is the portal to Tortooga?" Tom asked.

"That portal shattered. His army threw thinner on it." Another pirate said.

"So now what do we do?" Lavender wailed.

"Listen up everyone. I think at the top of those rocks is Peter Pan's cave. If anything we could ask Tink to create a portal to at least get us out of Pirate's Cove." Oswald said rubbing his chin.

"Great but what about your portal thing that the Blot blocked? We need to unblock it so we can get back to Hogwarts." Neville said.

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that. Hey pirate dudes where is there any paint around here?" Oswald asked.

"Those machine over there have a little paint left but be careful because thinner is everywhere." Hook said pointing over to a machine filled with paint. Oswald ran over to the machine and knocked on the glass holding the paint.

"Alright so wizard people I need this cracked open." Oswald said. Hermione shot a spell from her wand and made the glass shatter letting all the paint out.

"Now all of you absorb it in those stick things." Oswald said. All of us took out our wands and pointing them at the paint letting the paint absorb into the wands. When all the paint was absorb, Oswald started climbing the rocks.

"We have to climb?!" Lavender shouted.

"You want to go home?" Oswald shouted back. Lavender mumbled something before she started to climb. It wasn't a long climb until we reached the top and Oswald was complaining about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He took them! Peter Pan and Tinkerbell are gone!" Oswald said kicking a stone.

"Great now what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Well… Didn't Pete say at the very top there was a portal to get to town?" Tom asked Oswald.

"Yeah but Hook said it was shattered." Oswald said.

"Are all the pieces there?" Ed asked.

"Probably. Why?" Oswald asked.

"Alchemy can repair it. I guess you need some of that blue stuff to get it working but I can fix the portal." Ed said.

"Great! Let's go then!" Oswald said before walking into the cave. "Lights please?!" At once Percy and Draco lit their wands and followed right behind Oswald. We walked farther into the cave before Fred tripped when we started walking up a hill.

"Dammit I think I twisted my ankle." Fred said getting up slowly.

"You're lucky we have doctors in town." Tom said as we helped him up the hill where the cave ended and we saw Oswald and Ed look at the broken projection screen.

"Where is that going to?" Tom asked.

"Ostown." Oswald said. Edward slammed his hand on the ground and at once the screen was fixed.

"What the hell?" Ron asked looking shocked.

"That's pretty cool." Percy said. Seamus stepped forward and used the paint he got to start up the projection screen.

"Ostown anyone?" Oswald asked before jumping into the screen. We followed him through the screen and were caught up in old Disney films before going through another screen and landing into a broken up town.

"Welcome to Ostown everyone. Beyond that street is the main square but let's not go there right now." Oswald said.

"No we need to go there now. We have two kids that need to get looked at." Tom said still holding up Fred. Seamus jumped through the projection screen last and fainted when he reached the ground. His head wound opened up and blood was starting to create a pool on the ground.

"Seamus!" Lavender said and Major Armstrong picked him up and rushed into the square, past the other characters. Navi saw us quickly and rushed over towards us.

"What are you all doing here?" Ike asked following behind Navi.

"The portals between Earth and here are blocked by the Blot. We opened up one of them but we need to get to Tomorrow Land to open the other important one." Tom explained.

"Link went over to Tomorrow Land. Zelda is over there I guess but he hasn't back for three days." Ike said.

"That means something is there." Tom said.

"What happened to Seamus?" Navi asked.

"He got into a fight and he went through a window." I said.

"Oh dear…" Navi said following Major Armstrong to the clinic. Tom helped Fred down the road into the square where they both fell at the door of the clinic.

"Oh dear! We have another one, doctor!" A cow in a nurse's suit said before pulling Fred inside.

"No! Sorry dear but you have to wait out here with the rest of the group." Another nurse said when I tried getting inside.

"Why can't I go inside?" I asked.

"The doctor can't have any distractions. That poor boy with the head wound needs surgery and we only have a limited amount of paint so he can't mess up." She explained. I walked away from the clinic towards the waiting group.

"We need guards posted at the entrance of the clinic." Oswald said.

"I'll wait!" Neville said. Neville stayed behind with Alphonse, Ron, and Lavender. Edward fixed the projection screen to Tomorrow Land while Hermione used her share of paint and we jumped through. We showed up in the square of Tomorrow Land where a broken tram was ahead and a bunch of the Blot's army guys were walking around.

"Alright just use magic and whatever you alchemist use to destroy them. Don't use that paint!" Oswald hissed before running towards a blot guy and pushing him off the edge of the square where the blot thing fell off to probably a pool of thinner. Hermione shot spell after spell of the blots and killed every single one of them. When all the blots were gone Oswald made Roy fix the tram before I set it back on the tram lines above us.

"Alright that takes us to Space Mountain and that's where the other major portal is. If we fix that then we can get you guys back to Hogwarts and it'll open the other portals to other galaxies." Oswald explained before hopping up the tram steps into the tram.

"Where are the other portals?" Roy asked once we reached inside the tram. I took a seat next to Hermione and Roy as the others filled up the back seats. Navi flew over to the front and looked at the engines.

"This needs gas." Navi exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Oswald slammed his hands on the dashboard. At once the thing erupted to life and the gas tank was magically filled with gas.

"Oswald you're a wizard." Ike snickered.

"Hey one more word out of you and I'll fling you in a pool of thinner." Oswald glared at him before putting the tram in drive and blasting off.

"Aren't these things supposed to work around the whole kingdom?" Tom asked holding on to his seat.

"Yeah but a lot of the tram lines broke after we were under attacked. Alright everyone over there is the castle I live in." Oswald said pointing at the horizon where a castle stood.

"The Blot lives there so Oswald stays in one of the hotels." Tom said.

"It's also where a lot of the statues are. I bet Peter Pan and Tink are." Oswald said looking over at the castle.

"Seamus's dad and Mickey too." I said.

"Those two. Alright we're arriving at Space Mountain. Keep wands out and flame boy keep your gloves on." Oswald said looking at us.

"Oswald you need a weapon too you know." Ike said when Oswald opened the tram doors. Oswald ripped the emergency brake off of the tram and waved it.

"Found one." Oswald snickered before hopping onto the platform.

"Is this supposed to be a ride?" Roy asked as he put his gloves on.

"Yep so get in a car and Draco use your share of paint this time." Oswald said. Oswald showed Draco the switch box and he poured his share of paint and turned on the ride.

"Everyone hold on!" Tom said getting into a car with Oswald and Roy. Draco sat next to Ed quickly and grabbed the safety handle before we entered into pure darkness. It wasn't long before we entered a room where the lights flashed on and off.

"WHOOOO!" Ed screamed throwing his hands into the air.

"HEY WE ARE NOT HERE TO RIDE THIS FOR FUN! KEEP YOUR EYE OUT FOR ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS!" Oswald screamed at him and threw something at Ed which clocked him in the head.

"HEY OLD BAT KEEP YOUR GARBAGE TO YOURSELF BEFORE I BLOW UP YOUR CAR!" Ed screamed back. The cars went up a slight hill before they shot down quickly into darkness except for the fake stars above. We twisted and turn and I actually started laughing cause really I was having the time of my life.

"YEAH BUDDY!" Tom shouted happily. When we entered another room with light the cars stopped slowly and Oswald hopped off and rushed towards a door.

"Alright everyone. Inside is the rocket room and also the portal. Don't die." Oswald said before opening the door and running inside stabbing blots with his weapon. Ike pulled out his sword and started cutting off the heads of blots while Draco and I flung spells at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Draco said jumping on me and flinging us to the side as a car fell down and crashed on the spot where we were standing.

"HELP!" Someone screamed from above.

"Come on, Draco that's probably Zelda." I said helping him up and we rushed up the staircase to find Zelda stuck in a glass room.

"HELP!" Zelda screamed banging on the glass. Her face was bloody and her dress was ripped as tears were streaming down her face.

"STAND BACK!" Draco screamed and shot a spell at the glass making it shatter into millions of pieces. Zelda dropped to the ground and started bawling her eyes out.

"Zelda it's okay! You're safe now!" I said rushing over to her.

"Oh my god…" Draco said looking at her arms which were covered in deep cuts all the way up to her sleeves.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Zelda cried grabbing onto my coat and crying tears of blood.

"Zelda…" I whispered. Above us Oswald looked down and saw us.

"Hey they found her!" Oswald screamed and the others looked down.

"We found Link too!" Navi screamed before fluttering down to us and looking at Zelda.

"It's all my fault…" Zelda kept saying.

"Zelda it's not your fault at all." Navi said. "Hey we need help!"

Armstrong was there before we knew it and picked up Zelda like a baby and she kept crying.

"We must hurry. Oswald said something is here and it's not happy that we're here." Armstrong said before walking up a hidden staircase to the top of the rocket pad. At the top Ed was fixing the broken portal.

"It's missing a piece!" Ed shouted.

"Crap… Alright look for a missing piece of the portal! Hurry!" Oswald said before getting on his knees and started searching.

"Looking for this?" A guy who looked just like Pete asked holding the missing piece of the portal in his hand.

"Animatronic Pete." Tom glared at him.

"Well well well if it isn't the king of this broken kingdom." Pete said kicking over Oswald.

"Hey leave him alone!" I said before tripping over someone. I looked at what tripped me before I heard Zelda scream and burst into more tears. The bottom of my pants were soaked in blood when I saw I tripped over Link and his chest was cut open and bleeding. It wasn't until I got up and looked over him that his heart was missing.

_Love the Aeris Evans Series? Then check out the website where you can get up to date on character profiles and even download year two and year three soundtracks! Just google search Aeris Evans and the site will appear! _

_Love Music? _

_Subscribe Peachyfan7711 on YouTube to get amazing music videos to even spark up good writing ideas. _

_Keep up the Writing!_

_ReginaRheimes7711_

_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. ~Albus Dumbledore_

_Aeris and the Gang are stuck in Wasteland when the Blot's army grows stronger. It's up to the wizards to pull a quick one to get back home but the result might end losing one of them…. Forever. Keep your fingers crossed and hope Oswald used the Emergency Break wisely. _


	22. Chapter 22: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

_Chapter 22_

_Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow _

"What's the matter? Never saw a heartless man before?" Animatronic Pete asked as his appearance started to change.

"You bastard!" Ed said before the Blots grabbed ahold of him before he pounced. A guy who looked 20 or so stood in the place of Pete. His hair was long and black and held up in a headband. Strange that he wasn't wearing any shoes and a sleeves shirt since it was pretty cold here. The eyes though were an evil green.

"What's the matter, Ed? Can't see the sight of another character down?" The guy said kicking Ed in the stomach. He turned and look at the rest of us. "The name is Envy and I'm here to finish the job that you idiots couldn't even handle." Envy glared and strutted forward towards us.

"Leave them alone!" Oswald said stabbing Envy in the guts with the brake. It went right through him like a pistol and he fell to his knees.

"You bastard, rabbit." Envy said before falling on the ground and coughing up blood.

"Come on we better get out of here before he comes back to life." Armstrong said. Oswald took the break out of Envy and started stabbing the other charging Blots.

"He isn't dead?!" Oswald shouted.

"Not even. They're pretty much immortal and not to crush your hope, Oswald, but there are more of his kind." Roy said burning Blots.

"Link! Please say something!" Zelda said screaming and crying while shaking him.

"Zelda, please!" Oswald said shoving her aside and motioning Armstrong to pick Link up. "He only has a little more time left. We have to hurry!" Oswald ran down the stairs down to the door to Space Mountain.

"Oswald, I don't want to ride that ride again." Ed said.

"No we don't have to! Come on don't leave anyone behind!" Oswald said throwing open another door and bolting through the hall. It was lighted by neon lights until Oswald kicked open the back door where the tram was waiting.

"You alchemist boy, seal the door!" Oswald shouted after Armstrong walked out and pushed his way into the tram still carrying a bleeding Link.

"What am I going to do?! That's my best friend!" Zelda said crying into her gloved hands.

"Just hope he can make through the ride back into the main square. ALRIGHT EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Oswald shouted shutting the door after Ed jumped on and sat up in front.

"I thought you said the power lines were broken!" Tom shouted.

"Yeah well cross your fingers that this line isn't down!" Oswald said steering the tram into the line out of Tomorrow City. Draco took out his wand and poked his head out of the broken window.

"Hey we need another magic person on the other side. Fix any broken lines you see!" Tom barked. Hermione quickly got up and went over to the other side and quickly repaired a broken line on the other track with her wand.

"Well at least we won't fall fifty feet!" Oswald said laughing at his own joke. Trees and broken down platforms were flying past us as Oswald kept pushing the tram forward until we caught sight of the square.

"Alright as soon as this thing stops I need Roy and Armstrong to take Zelda AND Link to the clinic. Aeris, Draco and Tom will come with me to see Yensid." Oswald said.

"Why do we need to go see Yensid?" Draco asked as soon as the tram stopped and Armstrong quickly bolted out with Link, Zelda, and Roy.

"Link needs a fake heart until we find him a new one. If he doesn't have a new heart then he'll fade away and die. For good." Tom explained.

_Seamus_

I was lucky enough to have the bed by the window for the time being. As far as I know, the doc took out almost thirty four pieces of glass in my head and I broke three ribs. I had one nasty headache whenever I tried to move.

"Open the window will ya?" Someone asked. I heard someone walk over to my bed and open the window with a creak before going back to sit down.

"Ugh." I heard myself moan.

"SEAMUS?!" Someone shouted. Oh god please don't yell.

"Hey be quiet! That boy needs his rest and if you keep shouting I'll throw you out!" Someone snapped.

I opened my eyes to see a wooden wall ahead of me and Al reading the newspaper. Next to him was a sleeping Ron and a panic Lavender. I raised my arm just a little and before I knew it someone caught it and held it.

"Well you're finally up. How do you feel?" Someone asked.

"Painful." I whispered.

"Seamus?" Lavender asked getting up from her chair. I turned my head to look at the nurse who was jotting down notes. You know I think the pain meds might be making my mind fuzzy. You see the nurse was actually a cow.

"Haha that's funny. You're a cow." I laughed a little.

"And? You're an idiot to be fighting a man that has a good hundred pounds of muscle on him. Next time don't be so careless."

My mind was going blank. How did I get here anyway? I looked over at the window and saw the ugly green skies above the unpainted buildings. Then I a silver cat pounced on the windowsill and started to purr. I've seen this cat before…. My whole top part of my body shot up and before I knew I scared Ron out of his chair.

"Riku?!" I shouted looking at the window before grabbing my head in pain. Riku jumped down from the window and curled up on my bed purring.

"What the hell? So you talk to cats now?" Ron asked rubbing his arm. Al came over and started petting Riku and laughing.

"I love cats!" Al said.

"His name is Riku. He's just pretending to be a cat. Riku got any news?" I asked him. Riku jumped off the bed and transformed into his human self.

"Nothing from the council. They all became statues probably. Now here is something interesting though. The Blot morphs all of these worlds together so if a character loses his heart then he or she will die anyway even if they are in their world." Riku reported.

"Wait so if any of us lose our hearts we die?" Al asked.

"Well guessing by your state you don't have a heart so you're fine." Riku said knocking on Al's armor and heard the echo.

"Yeah… but my brother isn't like me…" Al said sadly.

"Well yes, if you lose your heart you'll vanish without a trace. I've seen it happened to. A couple of thugs in my world were captured and sentenced to death so the Blot himself took their hearts out and they turned to dust in hours."

"Wait… that doesn't make sense… The characters from Wasteland don't have hearts but they're still alive." I said.

"That's because this place is their land. The Blot doesn't have a heart either but he's still alive." Riku said. Just then the doors burst open as the nurses carried in a bleeding guy in a bed.

"Doctor he's missing his heart!" The nurse shouted when the doctor entered the room.

"What happened?" The doctor asked when Armstrong entered the room.

"We found him like that, sir." Armstrong said.

"I can explain!" A women said walking in.

"Princess Zelda?" Neville asked.

"The very same." Zelda said before looking back at the doctor.

"Then explain!" The doctor huffed.

"The man we saw at the top where we found Link is named Envy. He's the one who did this to me and took Link's heart. Please you have to help! Link only has a few hours left before he turns to dust!" Zelda said before crying into Armstrong's shoulder.

"Alright you all fix her up. I'm going to call up Yensid for a fake heart just to keep him alive." The doctor said talking to his nurses.

"We already tried, Doc. They took Yensid last night." Oswald said slamming the doors opened.

"Good heavens, your highness!" A nurse said looking at Zelda's wounds.

"Well the only thing that can save him is if he drinks this." Oswald said handing the doctor a vile.

"What is it?" The doctor asked looking at the vile.

"A potion Yensid made a long time ago. That'll make him a false heart and keep him alive for a couple of hours. Until then I need all the men at Tomorrow City. That damn Envy stole this guy's poor heart and we need his strength to beat the Blot." Oswald said before walking over to us.

"Oswald." Fred said bowing his head.

"How are you two?" Oswald asked looking at our charts.

"Seamus suffered a major concussion." Ron said.

"Then we should take him home as soon as possible." Oswald said before looking at Riku. "Riku… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect Seamus, sir." Riku said bowing.

"How do you know Seamus?" Oswald asked.

"I… I… was keeping watch over him for quite some time. It was his father's orders before he vanished."

"Well continue your watching." Oswald said before walking out back into the main square.

"Can you walk?" Ron asked his brother.

"Yeah I can. Is Aeris outside?" Fred asked. I looked out the window to see the rest of the gang outside chatting with a couple of soldiers that look like Oswald's men.

"Yeah she is."

"What about Percy?" Fred asked. I looked around and saw Percy wasn't there. Strange… he was here…

"Percy isn't outside…" I said. Before everyone knew it, Fred was throwing on his shoes and coat and dashing outside.

"Where is he?" Fred asked Aeris outside. Everyone in the room curiously looked out the window and listened.

"Percy wasn't with us when we went to Tomorrow City." Aeris told him. Behind us we heard a moan and looked back to see Link's chest wound slowly healing.

"Quiet! We're trying to hear!" Lavender hissed at him before looking back out the window.

"Your brother didn't stay behind?" Oswald asked him. Fred shook his head and Oswald's eyes grew large.

"ALRIGHT MEN WE NEED TO HURRY IT UP! THE BLOT MIGHT'VE JUST KIDNAP ONE OF OUR OWN AND WE NEED TO MOVE! HE'S FROM EARTH PEOPLE!" Oswald shouted before whispering something to Fred and Aeris.

"Should we help them?" I asked.

"You can't do anything in your state, Seamus." Riku said.

"Says who? I need pain medicine for my head that's all." I said grabbing the glass from the bedside table and pulling out two pain pills and popping them in my mouth before taking a gulp of water.

"Bring those with. Lavender we should search Ostown." Riku said helping me out of bed.

"Are you guys going out to find his heart?" Zelda asked.

"Yes and a friend of ours." Riku said.

"The Blot took someone from your group?" Navi asked fluttering above Link's head.

"Yeah he might've taken Percy." I said.

"Oh dear! I'll come with." Navi said fluttering above my head before landing on my shoulder.

"I'll come too. Link won't be waking up for a few hours anyway." Zelda said pulling her ripped sleeves down.

"No you should stay here, your highness." A nurse told her.

"I'll do whatever I want. I'm saving my best friend if it's the last thing I do." Zelda said getting out of bed before making her way outside. Once we reached outside only Roy and Ed were left as they stood by the door.

"You two should here!" Roy hissed at Zelda and I.

"Shut up. I'll do what I want." I said shoving him aside.

"Where are we going anyway?" Zelda asked. I looked ahead at the castle.

"There. I bet that's where he's keeping Percy." I said pointing at the castle.

_Aeris_

It was starting to grow darker as we trudge through the bog in Bog Easy Village.

"Alright men search the mansion and tell Madame what's her face that we're searching for a heart and a boy named Percy. I need you four to follow me to the attic." Oswald said pointing at Fred, Draco, Tom and I.

"Why what's there?" I asked when we reached the small village outside of the mansion.

"The Mad Doctor's lair is there. That place is full of weapons and an army that the Blot isn't using." Oswald said as he waved at the village people before opening the large metal gates to the mansion.

"This place is creepy." Fred said as we walked down the dirt road.

"Believe me it is. The Madame doesn't believe in clean." Oswald said as we passed a dead garden.

"Who is she anyway?" Draco asked.

"An old hag." Oswald hissed before we reached the porch steps. The door was already opened and Oswald's men were searching the living room.

"Anything?" Oswald asked them.

"Nothing so far?" A guy responded.

"Keep searching." Oswald said as he walked up the steps to the second floor. He opened the large red double doors and stepped inside to a dusty old library.

"OSWALD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A voice screeched.

"Madame we're searching for a missing heart and a boy named Percy Weasley. We think the Blot could've hid one of the two here." Oswald said.

"A heart and a boy? Well… a man was here not too long ago. Said his name was Envy." The voice said.

"ENVY! How long ago?" Tom shouted.

"Master Tom it was about a week ago. He wanted to know where he could find the Mad Doctor and I told him the Mad Doctor was dead." A voice said.

"Why would he need the Doc?" Draco asked.

"The Doc can fix up an army of millions if he feels like it. Look, Madame, we need to visit the Doc's room. He has weapons up there that can help us destroy the Blot." Oswald said.

"Fine by me. Get rid of those hateful things before the ghosts make use of it." The Madame said. As we walked closer to the back of the room, Draco squeaked when he saw what the Madame looked like. She was in a glass ball set on the table. Her hair was black and curly as green smoke fluttered over her face and her eyes were a pretty brown.

"Thanks for your help and please let me send servants here to clean this place for you when this is all over with." Oswald said.

"Please. It's all the ghosts who are causing the dirt and grime everywhere." Madame said. Oswald quickly hopped up the staircase and opened another white door that led to a wooden staircase.

"Now be careful all of you. This place could have hidden traps everywhere." Oswald said before slowly walking up the staircase. Once he reached the top he opened the metal door and peaked inside.

"Anything up there?" Fred asked. Oswald looked back and motioned us to follow him. We walked up the staircase and looked inside the attic.

"Well this is something you don't see every day." Draco said as he walked in and looked at the body on the ground. Carefully we walked inside and got a good look at the body.

"Is she alive?" Draco asked Oswald. Oswald checked for her pulse and shook his head.

"She's ice cold." Oswald said standing up and looked around. The teen girl had fiery orange hair and was wearing a black cloak with ice blue splattered around it.

"Is she from here?" Fred asked.

"Never seen her in my life." Oswald said tossing aside old books and grabbing a small box. I sat down next to the girl and watched the boys move boxes to find other high tech boxes.

"What are those?" I asked Oswald.

"The Mad Doc keeps the weapons in here. Hundreds could fit inside one of these things so be careful." Oswald said tossing me one. I placed it next to me and started to look at the girl's cloak when I saw her holding a wooden box.

"You think Envy was here to kill her?" Tom asked.

"What does she have to do with any of this?" Oswald asked him.

"She could've have found out the Blot's plan." Tom suggested.

I grabbed the wooden box from her arm and felt something was alive in it. I peeked inside and quickly shut the box.

"What's that?" Draco asked me.

"We found one of the things missing." I said before a cold hand grabbed the box from me.

"What the-"

The girl that we thought was dead slowly got up and glared at us.

"This isn't for you to touch!" She screamed.

"Hey hey we're on the same side!" Oswald said shoving a finger in her face.

"I'm on no one's side from now on." The girl hissed.

"Hey is that the guy's missing heart?" I asked her.

"What guy? You mean Link?" The girl asked as her face softened .

"Yeah! He's up in main square with a couple of our friends. He's missing his heart." I said.

"I think this is his. That guy named Envy took it from him when we wouldn't give up information about what we heard. I had to sneak up here to get it back after I heard Envy hid it here. He's been hiding a lot of hearts here but I saw a lot of them turning to dust." The girl said sadly.

"This is probably his." Oswald said opening the box and looking inside.

"Why do they keep turning into dust?" The girl asked.

"Because the characters that aren't from Wasteland die if they don't have a heart." Tom said.

"What is your name by the way?" Draco asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Midna. Princess of the Twilight Zone and a helpful guide to Link. I'm here to help rescue Zelda." Midna said bowing.

_Seamus_

"This place is so… dirty…" Al said as we walked through the grand hall. He was right. The Blot was one messy person. The walls that were once a lilac color were filled with dirt, and mold and the carpet was ripped and covered in probably blood. The place even smelled like death.

"Look let's just find Percy and get back home… I don't have a good feeling about this place." Riku said opening a door letting bats fly out and through a broken window. We walked down the hallway and soon saw a room opened with lights on. Riku motioned us to be quiet as he transformed into a cat and quietly entered the room.

"AND THEN HE DEMANDS WE GIVE OVER THAT DAMN PRINCESS OR HE'LL CHOP ME TO BITS!" Someone shouted.

"What did you say after that?" Another person asked.

"I didn't say. I pulled his heart out just like that."

"Is he dead?"

"No… I had troops check on him. Bastard was saved by that annoying rabbit and his gang of brats."

"Well then we should dispose of them while they're still here looking for their friend… Where is he by the way?"

"Dungeon with the others."

Riku slowly walked out of the room before closing the door a little. He transformed back into a cat and kept walking down the hallway. I quickly followed him.

"Who were they?" I asked him.

"Envy and Lilith. They're the Blot's minions and the reason why Percy is here. Come on we have to hurry before the Blot returns." Riku said.

"Why where is he?" Roy asked.

"Pirate's Cove." Riku said.

"Well then let's go find the dungeons and get Percy." Armstrong said and quickly grabbed ahold of me pulling me to the throne room.

"Alright quickly the dungeons are over here." Riku said pushing open a metal door and walked down the stone steps.

"How do you know your way around here?" I asked him.

"I went exploring here when I was a cat. Your father told me that the royal family of Wasteland is kept down here too." Riku said.

"What about my dad? Where is he, Riku?" I asked him.

"Can't say. I haven't seen him since the council meeting was interrupted by the Blot and Lilith a few months ago."

"Is someone there?" Someone asked when Riku reached the bottom step.

"Percy?" I hollered.

"Seamus?! I'm over here!" Percy shouted. Riku grabbed the keys off of the hook by the steps and quickly walked over to the cell where Percy was standing.

"Is anyone else down here?" Riku asked him.

"Yeah… They're in the next block over there." Percy said as Riku unlocked the cell and Percy scrambled out. Riku then walked over and opened the metal door that led to the other room and we stood open mouthed as we saw countless people in cells.

_Aeris_

"What do you mean they left?!" Oswald screamed at the doctor.

"I already told you! They went out to search for that boy!" The doctor said as he grabbed the wooden box from Oswald. "Now if you excuse me I must go take care of my patient. You owe me big time, Oswald." The doctor slammed the door on Oswald's face.

"Well what an ass." Oswald said walking down the steps.

"Where could've they gone?" I asked. Oswald walked around until he snapped his fingers.

"The castle. That's where the Blot keeps everyone!" Oswald said.

"So what we're going to risk our lives to save a guy?" Midna asked looking out at the castle.

"Not only him but we have a chance to save my family too!" Oswald said.

"You mean Holo and the others?" Tom asked.

"Yep! The Blot is keeping them there and using their magic to finish his plot. If we hurry we can get in and out before he gets back from Pirate's Cove." Oswald said racing to the Tram car he left at the station.

"How do you know he's at the Cove?" Fred asked.

"Please… We fixed two portals. Of course he's going to go back there and destroy them. It's a shame he can't since Ed fixed it with alchemy." Oswald said snickering as he started up the Tram and closed the door.

"What is this?" Midna asked taking a seat in the back.

"A Tram. It's the fastest way to get around this place." Oswald said as he drove out of the station. Draco stuck his head out the front window since the window shield was broken. He started to fix the broken Tram lines with magic and before we knew it, Oswald pulled up to the Castle Station.

"Alright guys be careful. This place isn't guarded by Blots but Envy could be here." Oswald said before opening the gate and stepping inside. We followed and as soon as we entered the smell of death and decay hit my nose. I coughed and help my sleeve over my nose.

"Has the Blot ever hear of housekeeping?" Fred asked.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" Ed hissed as we entered the throne room. He was standing guard of a metal door by the king and queen's chairs.

"Looking for you!" Oswald hissed back.

"Are they all downstairs?" Tom asked. Ed nodded and moved aside to let Tom through.

"Where is Envy?" Oswald asked.

"Down that hall." Ed said pointing his shoulder down a hallway.

"I'm going to kill him once and for all." Oswald said cracking his knuckles.

"You can't. Besides Lilith is with him also. Let's just leave quietly like we came in. They'll never notice." Ed said.

"Never notice huh?" Someone said. We turned and saw Envy gleaming with a women with long black hair and black eyes.

"Shit." Ed moaned.

_Seamus_

"You're all right now." I said opening the cell that Princess Holo was in.

"Thank you so much!" Holo said before hugging me.

"You're welcome?" I asked before she ran over to Prince Erik and hugging him.

"Trouble! Envy found out!" Roy whispered as we made our way back to the front room.

"What do we do?" The Queen asked.

"Here guys." Tom said appearing from out of nowhere and handing everyone swords and bows and arrows.

"Where is Oswald?" Holo asked after Tom handed her a bow and arrows.

"Upstairs probably trying to kill Envy as many times as possible." Tom answered.

"What he doesn't die once like normal people?" Erik asked.

"Nope, he's pretty much immortal until his philosopher's stone doesn't contain anymore souls." Roy said adjusting his gloves before running up the stairs with Armstrong right behind him.

"Alright guys either we bring Envy and Lilith down or we die trying!" The King shouted.

"For our kingdom!" Everyone shouted. At once we all ran up the stairs and were caught up in a blaze as Lilith and Envy were on one side of the room blocking spells from Hermione, Aeris, Fred, and Draco. Zelda who was keeping watch with Edward was firing golden arrows at the blots that were coming towards the group.

"ATTACK!" The king shouted before the royal family charged and started killing off the blots. Holo fired an arrow at Envy before he landed with a thud on the marble floor.

"How many more times do we have to kill you Envy?" Roy shouted.

"Too many to count!" Envy said charging at Roy. I quickly pulled out my wand and shot a spell at Envy making him freeze while Roy burned him to death.

"LILITH RUN!" Envy screamed before he turned into ash. Before anyone had time to attack her, Lilith turned to smoke and flew to the throne stain glass window causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"AERIS?!" Fred screamed and he grabbed Tom's sword and cut off a blot's head before dropping it and rushing towards Aeris. Aeris was on the ground bleeding and handing on to her stomach and soon Hermione and Ron were on the ground crying in pain as the blots took stabs at them.

"Kill off the others." Oswald commanded everyone. I pointed my wand at a group of blots before I heard something from behind me.

"Oh no you don't." Envy said grabbing by back and sticking his hand inside and I screamed out in pain as he pulled something out and I fell to the ground.

"SEAMUS!"

_Aeris_

I saw the blood staining the marble floor as people from our side were falling from wounds. Roy had no choice but to burn my skin, closing the wound that a blot made when he stabbed my stomach. We looked over at Seamus as he fell to the ground and blood quickly formed a circle around him. Envy stood over him like a reaper as he held Seamus's heart in his cold dead hands.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ed said running towards Envy but Envy kicked him across the room and Ed was knocked out.

"You kill me but he comes with me to Hell!" Envy said before laughing. He threw Seamus's heart out the stain glass window before Oswald had time to reach him and Envy jumped out the window out as well leaving us behind.

"SEAMUS!" Lavender screamed as she ran over to him and held him in her arms.

"What did he take?" Seamus said before he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Don't talk or you'll die quicker." Oswald said looking at Seamus's wound. Envy had enough strength to rip his arm through Seamus completely leaving a hole in his chest as well.

"Seamus listen to me. Don't you give up you hear?" Lavender said cradling him.

"Don't you have any of that potion left?" Zelda asked. Oswald shook his head.  
>"I used the last of it on Link and it's no used to go searching for his heart… It's…" Oswald looked down and began to cry. Everyone's head was lowered as tears started to fall.<p>

"What do we do…" Holo said wiping her face with her dress.

"I… I don't…. know…. Now…" Oswald said before sitting on the throne steps.

"He doesn't have long. Thinner is at the bottom of the castle. If the heart is destroyed then he'll vanish in minutes." The king said dropping his sword.

"Well… at least I died trying…." Seamus whispered.

"No! Seamus…" Neville said grabbing Seamus's hand. A boy with silver hair walked up to Seamus and kneeled in front of him.

"Riku…" Seamus whispered.

"I promised your dad I would protect you…" Riku said before putting his hand over his heart and bowing his head.

"You can't always keep a promise." Seamus said.

"No… I will keep my promise. Even if it's the last thing I do…" Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked. We all moved to see what Riku was doing and I gasped as Riku reached into his chest and pulled out his own heart.

"Oh Riku no…" Oswald whispered.

"They need you, Seamus. Your dad needs you." Riku said as he slowly placed his own shining character heart inside Seamus. Seamus grabbed his hand.

"Don't… You'll die…"

Riku looked at him as a tear fell from his face.

"I know." Riku said before covering his hand on Seamus's chest and closing the wound with his last bit of magic. Seamus quickly got up and grabbed Riku as he fell over.

"Riku…"

"This is my choice…" Riku whispered.

"Oswald… please don't let him die!" Seamus shouted at him. "PLEASE!" Oswald never looked up as he held on to one of his ears.

"Seamus… find your dad… kill Envy and the Blot…" Riku whispered.

"Please don't die… Stay with me Riku. STAY WITH ME!" Seamus shouted.

"Is death pleasant? Does this so called place named Heaven even exist? My questions that I've always wanted answers to will finally end." Riku said reaching his hand out as the clouds outside moved aside and let a small ray of sunshine in through the broken window, shining on Riku.

"No…" Seamus said crying as Riku's legs started to turn to dust.

"You… gave me the best adventure of my life, Seamus. I finally saw what friendship really is…" Riku whispered. "Oswald take good care of everyone."

Oswald looked up as tears were falling from his face.

"Thank you, Seamus for being the best friend I've ever had. My job here is done… See you in heaven…" Riku said before closing his eyes as the last of his body vanished and turned to dust. Seamus's arms dropped as he held a handful of ash. Everyone watched as he stood up and walked over towards the window.

"Seamus…?" Lavender asked as she followed him. He held his hands out in front of him and let the wind take away Riku's ashes from his hands.

"It's raining…" Seamus said as the last of the sun disappeared and the clouds went back to covering the sky.

"No it isn't…" Lavender said holding her hand out the window.

"No… It's raining…" Seamus said as tears started to fall down his face. Outside a rumble of thunder was heard as rain started to pour across the land. Oswald picked up his emergency break and slowly made his way back to the station. Zelda and the royal family picked up their bows as Hermione and Ron made a small wreath for Riku. When we all reached the station and filled the whole Tram, Oswald sat in the driver's seat and looked out the window. Past the horizon you could see the other galaxies morphed with Wasteland. Even if it was far away, I could see Hyrule or Zelda's kingdom. Oswald looked out and started to cry.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow."


	23. Chapter 23: Heroes and Legends

_Chapter 23_

_Heroes and Legends_

_Heroes and Legends_

_A Letter by Oswald to the Characters in the Morphed Galaxies_

_We lost a dear friend today by the name of Riku_

_He was a beloved character with a future that was never completed_

_Died in the line of fire_

_Died a hero_

_In the End we die heroes or cowards_

_You chose your path_

_The Blot is almost complete with his plan_

_The war is approaching faster than I thought_

_I'm not going to sit and hide to wait this out_

_Yensid created this place_

_Our home_

_We fight for it or die trying_

_But when the Blot is trying to get to the world where we want to get accepted into _

_We fight for it_

_Brothers and Sisters_

_The royal family is set free and up to fighting_

_Either you are with us or against us_

_No between_

_Love the place you were put in_

_For Riku_

_I owe him my life _

_For Yensid _

_I offer him protection _

_For Seamus _

_I offer respect_

_Love may not exist here anymore_

_But the power fight still lives_

_So you choose sides_

_I won't decide for you_

_This is your country_

_Your home_

_For Wasteland _

_And_

_Earth_

_~Oswald _


	24. Chapter 24: Farewell

_Chapter 24_

_Farewell_

_In the night of death, hope sees a star, and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing.  
><em>_**~Robert Ingersoll**_

_Draco_

Returning to school after spending almost a week in Wasteland after Aeris was almost brutally killed by a blot was pure torture for her when she was forced to use a wheelchair until she had enough muscle strength to walk. Yes, Fred, Hermione and sometimes even Lavender pushed her around and protected her from rumors that started to spread but her face showed no emotions for weeks.

Seamus was also forced to use a wheelchair after he lost the strength to even move his legs. The doctors at Wasteland cursed him out for leaving the hospital in the first place until they saw the royal family behind him.

"Blood… Why so much blood?" Holo whispered when she was praying in the chapel one night.

"Hey! Draco can you hear me?" Crabbe asked shaking me awake.

"Mr. Malfoy we do not daydream in my classroom." Snape hissed before walking past my table and up to Harry's table.

"What the hell is going on, Draco?" Goyle asked.

"Blood… So much blood." I heard myself say out loud.

"Blood? Goyle, what the hell is he talking about?" Crabbe asked his friend.

"Was he there when those two idiots were in that accident at Hogsmead?" Goyle asked Crabbe.

"Probably. People saw him with their group."

The bell chimed and everyone picked up their books and bags before heading out of the classroom.  
>"Malfoy stay behind will you?" Snape asked.<p>

"I know, Professor. Just give me a few days to put myself together." I said quickly.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I would like to know what happened to Aeris since Dumbledore is keeping everything hush hush." Snape said coldly.

"Aeris… Aeris was stabbed by a blot. The thinner on the thing's sword weakened her big time and she lost the strength to walk for awhile."

"So how long is it going to take for her to recover?" Snape asked me.

"About a month and a half. It depends how long it takes Oswald to get the potion that will return the strength back."

"Until that time is here I need you to complete a few things for me." Snape said shuffling parchment on his desk.

"Which is?"

"I need you to come with me somewhere tomorrow. Aeris and I are going to visit someone tomorrow."

"Oh! Is it someone I know?"

"It's Aeris parents."

_Aeris_

It's weird having someone cater to all your needs, every single moment of the day. Fred was always there to get me to my next class and Hermione sat next to me in every lesson. I must say though that being in this state sucks because I lose the strength to even life my arm after awhile of writing notes. I get so angry that I once threw my quill and it stuck to the chalkboard in Professor Lupin's class.

"Miss. Aeris is something wrong?" Lupin would always ask when I wasn't in a good mood.

"Being in this state sucks, Professor." I always replied.

"Just be glad that the blow didn't cost you your life." Lupin said before starting class with some weird creature of the day. Just as Lupin was about to take out the caged animal, a small blonde boy, no, EDWARD ELRIC walked into class with his brother Alphonse and took a seat in the back of the class.

"Um may I help you two?" Lupin asked them looking at them puzzled.

"Ah actually we enrolled here at this castle place just for the time being. We get bored easily back at home." Ed said taking a bite out of an apple before kicking his feet up on the desk.

"Excuse me but first when speaking to a teacher we say professor." Lupin pointed out before walking to the two boys. "Second I don't know where you two came from but here at Hogwarts we start from first year to seventh year. You can't just come in here as third years and expect to know everything that these students learned the past two years." Lupin finished glaring at Ed.

"Oh really? Question us then." Edward said glaring back at him.

"Fine. When is the time a werewolf will appear as a wolf?" Lupin asked.

"Every full moon which is why they need to take a specific potion that will make the transformation less painful. That creature over there is a goul. Those things are affected by fire and are pretty much useless but if they attack you they can easily rip your face off." Edward pointed at the creature in the cage that was grunting.

"How-"

"Easy. Al and I read every book our fellow students read the past two years and we memorized every spell, creature, potion and curse we should know by now. Only problem is we don't have wands so we can't take Charms or Transfigurations but your idea of using the Earth's resources is very interesting." Ed cut him off and explained.

"We don't use the Earth as a resource. It's all magic." Ron shouted before the class laughed at Ed.

"Well my "magic" aka Alchemy uses the Earth as a resource. It's called Equivalent Exchange. All is one and one is all. See I can make your desk into a metal spike because it contains iron I bet." Edward shouted right back at him and tossed the apple core into the garbage can.

"So you two memorized all those books and still know what's going on?" Hermione asked looking really surprised.

"Yeah and so did Roy, Armstrong and Oliver. Why?"

"Well… that has to be at least twenty books and we haven't seen you in a week…" Hermione pointed out.

"That may be true but Dumbledore gave us the books when I was still in the hospital, well, Oswald did and we all were able to understand what you all are trying to learn so Dumbledore put Al and I in the third year class and the other three are sort of teachers."

"Sort of teachers?" I heard myself ask.

"Yep. Roy is with Snape as his "assistant" and the others are working outside with that Hagrid guy and teaching students about Alchemy."

So flame boy is working with Snape huh?

"What house are you two in?" Seamus asked.

"Gryffindor. See?" Edward said and showed him the badge on his coat and the Gryffindor symbol glittered as the light caught it.

"Damn." I heard Draco mutter under his breath.

"Are you kidding me? He's a little midget!" Ron sputtered.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOW CLASS TOO TINY TO EVEN LOOK THROUGH A MICROSCOPE-"

"NO ONE SAID THAT!" Seamus and I spat at him.

"YOU TWO ARE HERE TOO!" Edward shouted.

"Hi Aeris! Hi Seamus!" Al waved at us.

"Oh no! I will not be put in the same class as those two hooligans!" Edward screamed before Lupin slammed him with a large book across the head.

"Now then! Open your books to 294 and we'll begin the learning of Gouls!" Lupin said cheerily.

Class ended on a high note when the goul actually started to learn words like "Juice" and "Mama" from Lupin when the bell rang. Hermione and I waited until everyone was out before pushing me out into the less crowded hallway. Draco kindly helped Hermione by carrying her books while Al pushed Seamus's wheelchair and Edward was holding his books.

"At least school is over for the week! I'm so glad tomorrow is Saturday!" Hermione sighed as we made our way into the dining hall to meet with the others.

"It's my first day here and I already want to start a fight with at least three people." Edward murmured.

"Ed, you need to control that temper of yours or it'll be not only your first but your last day here too." Hermione said shaking her head.

"One must tell these lies to me! You blonde boy! Do you think I'll get kicked out?" Ed asked pointing his finger in Draco's face.

"Keep pointing that finger at me and I'll kick you out of school personally." Draco snarled.

"Whoa aren't we just a peach today." Seamus said.

"Well I don't like these dumbasses here! What the hell are you two really here for?!" Draco shouted at Ed and Al.

"It was Oswald's orders! He said we were supposed to learn about your magic tricks and use it against the Blot and Lilith since they can't use magic." Al said quickly.

"Lilith? What does she have to do with this? Isn't she a demon?" Seamus asked.  
>"It's because she escaped from Hell before Christmas. Didn't you know that?" Hermione asked.<p>

"She escaped?!" Draco asked dropping his books.

"Yeah… Dumbledore explained that when Oswald was here for Christmas."

"How did she escape?"

"Well… no one really knows… Someone who most likely wanted revenge called for her and she escaped to do her job and the guardians of the gate couldn't find her after. She was in Wasteland remember?"

"She was that girl with the black hair and red eyes?"

"Yeah! The one who looked liked twenty something." Draco said remembering Lilith.

"Yes! The thing is she can shape shift. She could be walking around here right now and no one would notice!" Hermione said as Fred found us and walked over.

"I got this, Hermione." Fred said taking over Hermione's spot and looked over at Ed and Al and his mouth dropped.

"Oh yeah look it's ginger." Edward said looking over at Fred before grabbing a bag of chips off the Gryffindor table.

"Why are these two here?" Fred whispered to us.

"WELL WHAT AN AMAZING DINING HALL!" The flamer said as he walked in with Armstrong and some other lady behind him.

"MR. ELRIC!" Armstrong shouted before grabbing Ed and giving him a hug.

"PUT ME DOWN, MAJOR!"

"Major you'll crack all of his ribs again!" Al shouted.

"Oh!" Armstrong said and put Ed down before looking down at us. "How are we Miss. Aeris and Mr. Seamus?"

"Fine at the moment. I hate people always asking." Seamus pouted and crossed his arms.

"Elric brothers! Dumbledore has asked me to deliver this to you personally." Mustang said and handed him an envelope. Ed took it and opened the envelope.

"What?" Ed asked looking at all of us. He unfolded the letter and read it carefully.

"What is it brother?" Al asked him.

"You guys have dormitories?" Edward asked us.

"Yeah… Each year gets one room. Lucky for you two because you stay with Potter, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville." Fred said looking over where Ron, Neville, and Harry were sitting.

"What did you say about us?" Ron looked over at us and saw Draco. His eyes flickered to hatred and he looked back at his homework.

"Wait… You aren't in Gryffindor?" Al asked Draco.

"No I'm in Slytherin." Draco shrugged.

"Then why do you talk to these guys? Isn't Slytherin and Gryffindor rivals?" Edward asked opening his bag of chips.

"I'm Aeris's best friend." Draco said.

"No one really knows this so don't tell anyone especially Harry Potter." Hermione said sticking her nose out from her book and looked over at Harry.

"The kid with the scar? Why not?"

"He's Aeris's brother. If he finds out anything about Draco or what we got ourselves into he'll throw a fit and we'll have to pay." Hermione whispered.

"Damn… So he isn't involved with any of this Wasteland stuff?"

"Nope he's too busy with Black. He's a man who escaped from prison and he's after Harry."

"DAMN!" Edward shouted.

"Just like Scar…" Al said.

"Who?" Seamus asked.

"Scar! He's the man with an X on his face and he's after State Alchemists like these two." Dean said sitting down next to me. Good thing Dumbledore arranged the tables to have two empty spots in the middle so I wouldn't have to get out of my wheelchair to sit on the bench.

"Oh by the way this is for you two." Mustang said and handed Seamus and I a small vile.

"What is it?" Seamus asked looking at the blue liquid inside.

"Paint as Oswald said. He said it's the last he found in Yensid's workshop and it'll bring back your strength. Take it at dinner time after you've eaten something alright?" The lady behind Mustang said.

"Who are you?" Fred asked.

"Oliver Armstrong. I run Briggs before that thing took over and if haven't noticed but your brother released me from that cell in the castle." Oliver said and shook Fred's hand.

"So is Holo here too?" Al asked and before his question could be answered someone hugged him from behind.

"Hey Al!" Lavender said and giggled.

"Holo starts Monday. Her and Erik are the only ones that are coming though. The others are staying behind to prepare for battle." Armstrong said.

"Wait… Didn't they take her heart? How are you all here anyway? Didn't the Blot take your hearts too?" I asked them.

"No Holo's heart is too strong to be taken out since she lived on Earth for almost sixteen years. Us on the other hand are using hearts that Dumbledore gave us. He said we really need to learn witchcraft so he gave us "fake" hearts. It's enough to keep us here without turning to dust." Mustang explained. Just then Dumbledore walked into the dining room quickly and raised his arms.

"EVERYONE MUST STAY IN THE DINING ROOM. I NEED ALL TEACHERS TO COME WITH ME IMMEDIATELY." Dumbledore shouted. The students went into panic as the windows around us shattered into millions of pieces.

_Draco_

"GET EVERYONE TO THE DUNGEONS!" Lupin screamed as he pushed aside kids and ran towards the front doors of the dining room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I screamed.

"THAT BITCH LILITH MUST'VE GOTTEN ENOUGH STRENGTH TO BREAK THOUGH THE CHARMS!" Hermione screamed back as we all covered our ears. The noise was horrible like a hundred trains were coming towards us. The winds chilled my bones but nothing on the tables were flying off…

"AERIS! SEAMUS! DRINK THAT POTION THING NOW!" Oliver shouted over the moaning of the wind.

Quickly Seamus and Aeris grabbed the bottles and gulped down the paint. Seamus' body jerked for a split second before he was able to move his legs.

"HAHAHAHA COME AT ME BITCH!" Seamus screamed and pointed his wand at one of the broken windows and shot a spell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBASS?!" Aeris shouted getting out of her chair and slamming Seamus to the ground. The skies outside turned a pitch black and shadows slammed through the walls and ceiling as they started attacking the students.

"Alright guys use any spell you know. Aeris use this." Oliver said and handed her a bow and arrow.

"Wait you know how to use that?" Ed asked her before using Alchemy to kill a demon.

"Sure! It's my second weapon next to my wand." Aeris said and shot a demon flying above us.

"What are those things?!" Al asked covering his head.

"Demons… They must be on Lilith's side." Roy said before blowing up half of the castle's wall and killing a couple of demons.

"Doesn't matter which side they're on, they're still bad!" Fred shouted and shot a spell at a demon. Someone close next to me slammed into the ground and my hand quickly turned warm and sticky and I used Lumos to find Neville laying in a pool of blood, a head would that was as deep as a stab wound was on the side of his head.

"NEVILLE!" I screamed and quickly panicked as I gathered napkins from the table and threw them at Ron who quickly tried to stop the bleeding.

"It's no use! We need to get him out of here now!" Seamus said and him and Fred picked up Neville and walked through the fog to the front.

"Aeris!" I called out before coughing as I swallowed a mouthful of dust. Someone grabbed a hold of my shoulders before the wind rattled my ears.

"Get out of here, Draco!" Someone screamed in my ears. I quickly picked myself up and reached for my wand but all I felt was a pool of blood.

"Just forget the wand, Draco! RUN!" Armstrong yelled and shoved me forward, away from the adults.

"Aeris?" I yelled.

"She's safe! Just get out of here!" Mustang said and he snapped his fingers causing a bright flame across the black sky above. In front was a group of students that were rushing the wounded to the basement and Edward was at the front keeping guard of Dumbledore and Lupin. I reached my hand out as I saw Aeris quickly stand next to Edward and fire arrows in all directions.

"_You'll die before you reach her."_ Someone said behind me. I felt a sharp pain form in my arm and quickly grabbed it and felt blood pour out from a hold.

"No… Let me go!" I screamed in agony.

"_Let's see… A pureblood… He'll be a good sacrifice for the spell to work…"_

"Let me go! Let me go to Aeris!"

"_Aeris? She'll also die! You'll all die before he rises to power again!" _

"LET ME GO!" I screamed and quickly took off running, still holding my arm. I tripped as I ran though multiple pools of blood before seeing the light made in the grand hall.

"DRACO!" Aeris screamed into the darkness.

"HEY I SEE HIM!" Al shouted as he pointed a finger where I was standing. I sighed as Aeris looked over towards me and held out her hand.

"HURRY DRACO!" Edward screamed. I saw her hand and quickly ran for it.

"_The time has come. Let the sacrifice DIE!" _The voice said and out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy with long hair that was spiked all over the place wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, and a headband with a weird symbol in the middle fly past me.

"Aeris." I whispered before feeling something stab me through the chest and I landed with a thud on the ground. Blackness consumed me.

"DRACO!"

I


	25. Chapter 25: The Golden Goddesses

_Chapter 25_

_The Golden Goddesses_

_Fred_

"DRACO! SOMEONE GET MADAME POMFREY!" Aeris screamed as she held Malfoy in her arms his whole chest was open and bleeding.

"Dear god…" Armstrong said before rushing over to Aeris and quickly put his fingertips on Draco's neck, checking for a pulse.

"Is he?" I asked him. Armstrong was silent and shook his head. Aeris wailed as the wind picked up her cries and took them to the skies.

"We need to get out of here before they take anyone else!" Mustang shouted before snapping his fingers and setting the area on fire.

"Grab him." I told Armstrong and he picked up Malfoy.

"We need to go, Aeris!" Armstrong said before carrying Malfoy away towards to Dumbledore. She was crying her eyes out and above thunder crashed and the wind roared before I quickly grabbed her and pulled her towards the dungeon.

"LET ME GO, FRED. LET ME GO!"

"We're not going to lose you either!" I screamed over the winds. Once we made it past the doors, Dumbledore quickly shut them and sealed them shut.

"What about the others?" Ron said.

"If there are others in there then there are most likely dead." Snape said before heaving Aeris to her feet and checking her for wounds only to find a large gash on her head.

"We need to get you two to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said.

"But… The attack…"

"Is only going on in the dining hall. If that's the Blot's doing then he only has enough magic to attack one place here and he took his chance in the dining hall."

"What if it's not him? What if it's that Lilith girl?" Ron said quickly.

"It would be the same thing except it would be much worse which is why I sealed that door."

"What was going on with the wind?" I asked Dumbledore. We carefully carried Aeris up the flights of stairs to the wing as Dumbledore explained the situation.

"Well… Let's just say we can't eat there anymore." Dumbledore said pressing a finger onto his chin.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted. Aeris' head flopped down and her breath slowed.

"I'll take her." Snape said and picked her up, carrying her up the last flight of stairs.

"The dining hall is gone. It's part of the Blot's kingdom now. He meant to warp us there and trap us so we'll slowly lose our hearts and be stuck there forever. "

"So the people that might've been left in there…"

"Are trapped in Wasteland, yes. I'll send word to Oswald about the missing students. He might be able to bring them back here."

"What about Malfoy?" I asked as Dumbledore opened the hospital doors. Madame Pomfrey quickly showed Snape and Armstrong to two vacant beds next to each other.

"Well… I'm not sure where he is. He could be alive or like the boy said… dead…"

"I may hate him but I don't want him dead." Ron said as he took a seat next to Malfoy's bed.

"Well he's gone. This one will have to stay overnight but it's nothing serious." Madame Pomfrey said looking over Aeris' gash.

"How many kids are wounded?" Snape asked looking around as kids were sitting in beds or chairs with bandages on their head, legs, arms and even torso.

"Tons. You're lucky that I have these two beds open. I knew one of these two were going to get hurt."

"So he's gone?"

"He's stone cold, Dumbledore. There isn't I can do. His heart isn't beating and his eyes look like glass. This chest wound killed him quickly." Madame Pomfrey said looking through Malfoy's chest.

"It's weird… he's not bleeding anymore." Armstrong said.

"Well… What happened?"

"Can't say… She's the only one that knows." I said looking over at Aeris.

"I saw a little. Envy, he's from my world, he stabbed Malfoy through the chest saying he was the sacrifice and it's like a huge burst of light was around them both because the next thing I knew, Envy was gone and Aeris was holding him."

"Oh my god…" I said before buzzing over to Malfoy looking at his chest.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Madame Pomfrey I need your help. Help me flip him over." I said. She stood over by me and slowly we flipped him over onto his stomach.

"Bloody hell…" Ron whispered.

"I knew it." Armstrong said before crying into his hands.

"Envy took his heart. That bastard took his damn heart for the Blot." I said as everyone stood over Malfoy's heartless body.

_Draco_

I was flying, passing different areas of light, passing different parts of my memory.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" I asked myself as I traveled past my first day of Hogwarts.

"They took your heart, Draco. When they took your heart, your soul left with it." Someone said. Quickly I turned and saw Riku floating with me as we started flying upwards to an even brighter light.

"Am I-"

"No but I think you should meet three people for help." Riku said cutting me off.

"So I'm not living, but I'm not dead?"

"Exactly. This is where the three goddess live. It's the kingdom of the Orcales."

"So… I'm going to heaven without dying?"

"You could say that…"

"So why did they take my heart?"

"You know the answer perfectly well, Draco."

"The Blot needs a heart in order to gain access to my world."

"Smart kid. The problem is though, not only did he take your heart but five other hearts and souls as well."

"FIVE?!"

"Exactly. We need to find these other hearts to keep him from invading your galaxy."

"So what are you making me go after them myself?"

"Yes actually. We need you to stay in Wasteland until then."

"Why? Can't Oswald just make a fake heart for me? He did it for Link."

"He can't make one for humans. Remember he still needs love from humans in order to gain his own heart back. You just need to defeat the Blot to get yours back. He took your heart as a replacement for his own. He did this on purpose because he knows that you're after the paintbrush."

"Will I die?"

"No not at all. If you go back to Earth you will though."

We stood in front of a large golden gate that had three symbols engrave on it."

"What are those?"

"Symbols of the Goddess. It's Wisdom, Life and Power."

"The three goddess from Hyrule?"

"Correct! You're about to meet Nayru, Din and Farore so they can explain everything. TINGLE OPEN THE GATE." Riku shouted.

"Got any force gems?" Tingle asked peering through the bars of the gate. He was a tiny little man wearing a green suit. His face was scrunched in and he had a pointy nose and small backpack on his back.

"No just open the gate. We're in a hurry to see the Goddess."

"Give me a force gem and I'll open the gate."

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY FORCE GEMS!"  
>"Wait how about this?" I asked and took out a stone that Zelda gave me before we went to battle at the castle. He took it from me quickly and bounced up and down in glee.<p>

"A force gem a force gem! You may enter!" Tingle said happily before opening the gates and letting us inside.

"Who is he?" I asked Riku.

"An annoying man who thinks if you get enough force gems you'll become a forest fairy."

"So you don't become one if you don't get enough?"

"How should I know? I only started reading about this a few days ago."

"But… you know so much about this place and who everyone is…"

"Who enters!" A guard dresses in white asked.

"Riku from Kingdom Hearts and this is Draco from the group that saved Princess Zelda." Riku said. The guard stepped aside and at once I felt a blast of warmth on my skin.

"Welcome, Draco." A women with long brown hair said wearing red.

"Draco this is Din the Goddess of Power."

"So you're pretty much the Fire Goddess. Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Well yes you could say that… follow me." Din said batting her eyelashes at me and started walking down the sparkling white hallway.

"Where are the others?" Riku asked her.

"The palace room chatting with the Princess."

"How is Link doing?"

"He's actually healing pretty quickly. The medicine Oswald gave him is working better than we thought." Din grinned before entering a large room that had nothing but a large red rug, three thrones all a different color and a large triangle that was made up of three smaller triangles above the thrones. In the blue colored throne was a girl with long curly blue hair wearing a blue gown and had a harp in her lap. In the other throne, which was green, had a small women with short green hair wearing a green gown and was petting one of those bunny children, Oswald had. In the middle stood Din's throne which was a mixture of red and orange and she sat down in it and stared at me.

"This is Draco, girls." Din said putting her hand out towards me.

"Draco?" Another girl dressed in purple asked and turned around. Yep of course it was Princess Zelda.

"DRACO!" Zelda said and attacked me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah hey Zelda long time no see." I tried to get out.

"Link is doing so much better!"

"Look Zelda we know this a surprise that he's here but we are at this moment at War with the Blot. Nayru said.

"Oh right…" Zelda said and let me go.

"War?" I asked the three of them.

"The Blot declared war on us when we wouldn't give up the Triforce." Farore sighed and stopped petting the rabbit.

"So what does this have to do with anything?"

"The Triforce is our central power center for all of us plus Hyrule. If this fell into the wrong hands then our world could end in chaos." Din said.

"Which is why we put all some of our power into Zelda." Nayru said.

"It's true. I'm sort of a human self of them."

"So what are you a Goddess too?" I asked her.

"No I just have some of their powers."

"Well then we better defeat this guy before anything else happens." I said. Just then the doors slammed open and Link walked in with Aeris, Fred, Seamus, Hermione, Snape and…. Tingle.

"What are all of you doing here?!"

"Goddess something terrible happened at Hogwarts!" Tingle shouted.

"WHAT?!" Din said standing up.

"He came back… We tried to defend the school but I felt something stab through my back and I woke up in front of the gates looking at this guy." Fred said giving a dirty look at Tingle.

"All I want is Force Gems!" Tingle squeaked.

"Here Tingle." Zelda said handing him a red velvet bag.

"So what happened did he transport you here?" I asked them. They all looked at me confused.

"Draco… He took our hearts…" Aeris said sadly.


End file.
